Tales From Pete's World 6 - The Doctor and Rose Diaries
by SciFiFanForever
Summary: A lighthearted look at a year in the life of the Metacrisis Doctor and Rose, at work, at rest and play.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Doctor's Diary. **

**Entry Date: Christmas 2017.**

'Well, that's the third Christmas I've spent with Rose and Jackie now. I always remember the first one on the Powell estate in the old world. It was my first taste of doing domestic, and with Rose, it felt good. EJ knew something special was happening this year when the decorations went up and a tree appeared in the living room.'

'Rose gave me this diary as a present. I've never had a diary before. Come to think of it, if I had kept a diary for 900+ years, you'd need a library to keep them all in. Rose says that she started keeping a diary when she was stranded here in Pete's world. Alice told her it was a good way of recording her thoughts and feelings.'

'Rose liked the jumper dress that I bought for her and she wore it to the Christmas lunch at the Mansion and she looked a million dollars. The Mansion Christmas lunch is becoming a bit of a tradition now, which is good. Families should have traditions.'

'Rose and EJ enjoyed the New Year celebrations this year when I had the idea of travelling around the world to see each countries celebrations. EJ loved all the fireworks...'

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Christmas 2017 **

'What a great Christmas. No kidnappings, no aliens (except John, LOL), and no imminent destruction of planet Earth. EJ's face was a picture when he saw the living room decorated and the tree with all the lights on. He got really excited on Christmas day when he saw his sack of presents.'

'Mum and Dad put on a brilliant Christmas lunch again this year and I think this will become a regular thing from now on. (It beats having to cook Christmas lunch ourselves) Every time I see John in a paper hat out of the cracker, it reminds me of our first Christmas together in the old world, and I get a bit maudlin about the Doctor and wonder how he's spending his Christmas.'

'I told John how Alice had suggested I keep a diary when I got stranded here, and how it helped me come to terms with being separated when I missed him so much. I bought him one as a Christmas present, and he said he had never thought of keeping a diary before. I don't know if he'll use it.'

'John bought me a TARDIS blue jumper dress for Christmas which fits beautifully and is really comfortable to wear. If John's grin is anything to go by, I think it suits me. Mind you, I swear he'd say that I'd look good in a bin liner.'

'New Year was brilliant. John had the genius idea of following the New Year as it went around the world. I then remembered watching the news from previous years when a channel would televise the celebrations from each country and had a wicked idea….'

**Tyler Mansion. **

**Sunday 31st December 2017. **

**Around 10 p.m.**

Jackie Tyler was throwing one of her famous 'society' parties for their friends. There were high profile politicians, business people, sports personalities, celebrities and Torchwood friends and colleagues, who were all into the full swing of the party.

Most of her friends had been 'inherited' from Pete's Jackie, which wasn't a problem because both she and Pete's Jackie were the same person and so would have similar tastes in friends.

A lot of the 'friends' were in fact just people she happened to know, wives and girlfriends of Pete's business acquaintances from Vitex and Cybus Industries. Some of them were even mistresses, and Jackie got on really well with them, what with being a gossip and all.

But her real friends were the Torchwood crew. They were the salt of the earth, depending on each other in their day to day execution of their duties and trusting each other with their lives. What you saw was what you got with them, honesty, integrity and a wicked sense of humour.

This was true except for one person, her best friend Sylvia Prentice, who happened to be the wife of a famous celebrity entrepreneur. They had a similar background to Pete and herself, (except for the jumping across universes. Oh, and the living with a dead partner) and they had hit it off from the start.

Sylvia had originally been a friend of Pete's Jackie, before she died in the 2007 Cybermen attacks, and when Jackie appeared three years later, Sylvia couldn't help but notice the difference from the original Jackie Tyler.

"What do you expect when a tin robot tries to take yer brains out and put it in one of them things," she had said, knowing the horror of that first hand, from her experience at Canary Wharf when Pete had shot two Cybermen to rescue her from an 'upgrade'.

Sylvia couldn't argue with that and started to laugh. There were subtle differences in her friend, but she could put them down to a mental breakdown. She accepted these differences and their friendship deepened, and Sylvia found that she actually preferred this new version.

She seemed happier now and more relaxed than before, and she was definitely in love with her husband. Young Tony was evidence of that, and Sylvia had actually burst into floods of tears when Jackie had told her that she was pregnant.

Her daughter Rose had been a complete surprise, and first thought that she was an illegitimate child from a romantic liaison in her past. But when Sylvia had met the sad, heart broken young lady, she could immediately see that she was Pete's daughter.

She had put Pete's initial emotional distance to his daughter, down to his awkwardness with dealing with some trauma that had caused her to become heart broken. But very quickly their relationship improved and she could see that he was devoted to her.

Then Rose was overjoyed and her heart mended when that odd boyfriend of hers appeared on the scene. Jackie loved to gossip about him and slag him off, but Sylvia could tell that she was very fond of him, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

They had been gossiping conspiratorially about the latest mistress of Geoffrey Hatfield, Secretary of State for Transport.

"I hear on the grape vine that Jessica has forgiven Geoffrey for his little 'indiscretion' and is willing to give it another go," Sylvia said conspiratorially.

"If he cheats on her again, she'll kill him," Jackie said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's a marriage of convenience now," Sylvia replied.

"Yeah. She conveniently has access to his credit card," Jackie said with a smirk. They both burst out laughing.

Jackie felt a tugging on her cocktail dress. She looked down to see her grandson giving her an excited, mischievous grin. He reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Gra'mar, Gra'mar. Got a surprise for you, come and see," EJ said, bouncing on his toes just like his father did when he was excited.

"Oh isn't he adorable," Sylvia said.

"He's been all excited since he arrived this evenin'. It's like he's got a big secret or somethin'," Jackie said with a laugh.

EJ gasped as though he'd been found out. "Come and see. Come and see Gra'mar," he repeated as he dragged her in the direction of the large plasma screen mounted on the wall.

Jackie gave a smile of apology to her friend as she let herself be guided away. John and Rose were waiting by the screen with glasses of wine in their hands. John was wearing a kilt, and Jackie had to admit that he cut a dashing figure in that get up.

Rose was the picture of elegance in a backless, silky green ball gown that accentuated her figure. Jackie often had to stop the tears from stinging her eyes when she saw her daughter all grown up, remembering how she used to dress in hoodies, jeans and trainers.

John and Rose had the same mischievous grin that their son had, and she suspected that they'd been up to some shenanigans. On the screen, a news reader was announcing the 10 o'clock review of the day's news, with the now traditional 'celebrate the New Year around the world' footage.

"Can I tell Gra'mar now?" EJ asked. "Can I, can I?" His parents laughed and nodded as Pete wandered over with Tony.

"What's happening?" he asked casually as he spotted the excited faces.

"We're on the news!" EJ announced proudly. "Watch."

'The celebrations started as usual in Samoa where revellers enjoyed fireworks and traditional festivities', the news reader said. The screen showed the fireworks and panned across the crowds. People in the foreground turned, cheering and waving their arms at the camera.

"THERE!" EJ shouted, pointing at a section of the screen. Sure enough, in the crowd were a family wearing traditional Samoan sarongs. A petite blond, a tall gangly man with unruly hair, and a young child riding on his shoulders.

'In Wellington, New Zealand, crowds got into the holiday spirit as a group performed the Haka.'

Their in the foreground again, were the same family waving at the camera with the other revellers. This time they were dressed in traditional Maori outfits.

It was the same for Kamchatka, Sydney, Papua New Guinea, and all the way to Moscow, which is as far as they had got in this news update. Each time they had managed to get in shot on the news wearing the traditional dress of the country they were in.

"Hang on," Jackie said. "Y'were always sayin' ya couldn't do that because it would cause a paradox thingy."

"Ooh, hark at you Jackie Tyler, talking all sciency," John teased.

Rose laughed and then explained. "Normally that's true Mum, but we knew that we would always be an hour ahead of ourselves and never in the same place. Where are we at the moment John?"

"Lets see. Just after ten. We've left Antananarivo in Madagascar, and are enjoying the fireworks in Kiev," he told them.

Jackie's face was a picture of stunned amazement. "Y'mean you're still out there travellin' at the moment?"

"Of course," John said. "We'll be in Paris at eleven and in Edinburgh at midnight for Hogmanay."

"It was there that John first wore the kilt," Rose said, giving him a look full of sexual desire. "I told him he just had to wear it to your party Mum." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And very nice he looks too," Jack said with a grin as he wandered over to join them. "Sounds like a great way to celebrate New Year to me."

"That matching short kilt you wore was quite fetching as well," John said with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

"I wish I'd known about pleated skirts in the old days, they're so liberatin'. I reckon I could run and do kick boxing moves without the skirt ridin' up and showin' me knickers," she said with a saucy smile.

She'd gotten the idea when they watched reruns of Alias on a satellite channel, where the Sydney Bristow character had been running through the streets of Singapore.

"So where do you end up then?" Pete asked as the news summary moved onto another subject.

"American Samoa," John told him.

"After a fantastic stop off in Honolulu," Rose added. "Then we landed here, ready for your fantastic party,"

"Wha? My party?" Jackie said, surprised but also rather chuffed.

Rose enveloped her Mum in a hug. "Mum. Not even an army of old universe Daleks would keep us from one of your New Years parties."

"They're the stuff of legend," John said with a grin. "Ooh more nibbles. All this travelling has made me hungry." He helped himself to some horderves from a tray as it went past, handing a couple to Rose, who was also a bit peckish.

EJ on the other hand was full to bursting. Tony had organised his friends into a buffet raiding party that would have made Captain McNab proud. There was a reconnaissance team, a food capture team and an extraction team to lead them to safety. Well, to a covered table where they could sit underneath and stuff themselves silly.

Tony had recruited EJ into his unit as soon as he arrived and had a great time filling a paper plate with nibbles and cakes, and seeing how many bottles of Vitex he could get under each arm. The fact that the food was free and that they could happily help themselves to anything they wanted hadn't occurred to Tony, and anyway it was much more fun to appropriate it.

There were plenty of children at the party as Jackie wanted her parties to be family affairs. That was another difference that Sylvia had noticed about the 'new' Jackie. The 'old' Jackie had never been interested in children, which is why Rose was such a surprise.

Pete had hired an entertainer who did magic tricks, party games and made balloon animals that kept the children amused while the adults enjoyed themselves with conversations about sport, films, media and the like.

Eventually, the evening approached midnight and the news coverage started a minute countdown.

"Everyone on to the lawn for fireworks," Pete called out as the count got to 30 seconds. The guests filed out through the French Windows onto the lawn, where patio heaters had been placed to keep the revellers warm while they watched the display.

"Five… Four...Three." THUD. A mortar launched the first firework.

"Two... One." CRACK. The firework exploded in a magnificent ball of crackling light.

"Happy New Year," the revellers sang out as more fireworks lit up the sky to 'oohs' and 'aahs'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rose's diary. Entry Date: Wednesday, 17th January 2018 **

'Today was the day of John's funeral. And typically, in death as it was in life, it was complicated….'

**Tyler Mansion.**

**Wednesday 17th January 2018**

Rose stepped into the black limo and sat down, while Pete shuffled into the middle seat, so that Jackie could sit in the other door seat. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You ready?" he asked looking down at her.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, let's do this," she said, and then thought about her young son. "EJ will be alright in the Mansion won't he?"

"He'll be fine Sweetheart. We don't want him getting into any bother and all upset at the cemetery do we?"

"No. Definitely not," she said. She thought she heard John say, 'can we get on with this?' while she was talking. 900 and some years and he'd never taken the time to learn to be patient. 'Too busy', and 'too much to see and do', he would say.

"Okay driver, we're ready," Pete said, and the car slowly and silently rolled down the driveway, following the hearse that contained the coffin of Dr. John Smith.

**Kensall Green Cemetery, West London.**

At the cemetery, Pete, Jack, Jake and Andy carried in the coffin and placed it on the stand in front of the altar. The crematorium was full of people, their friends, colleagues, businessmen and women, politicians, and some celebrities.

The media had been asked to respect their privacy, with Pete agreeing to give an interview after the service. Knowing that the media friendly Director of Torchwood would be true to his word, they had agreed and were obvious by their absence.

Rose was sat in the front pew of the crematorium, next to her Mum who was holding her hand. Pete came and sat next to Jackie and started reading through the service booklet. She put a hankie to her mouth as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

The official report released to the press was that while John was off duty, he had popped down to the local supermarket to get some groceries for Rose. He had unwittingly walked into the middle of an armed raid on the security firm that were collecting the day's takings.

The ironic thing was that John didn't intervene. He knew that you let just let them get on with it and leave it to an armed response unit to deal with. But somehow it all kicked off and John shielded a child with his body when the stray bullet hit him.

The other irony was that the bullet hit the left side of his chest and lodged in his heart. His only heart. Had he been fully Time Lord, he would probably have survived.

It was SO annoying that he had not been doing anything dangerous for Torchwood. He had been getting groceries for Gods sake; that's not supposed to be dangerous.

Of course, the media had hailed him a hero, citing his George Cross as evidence of the brave and unselfish man that he was. And giving his life to save that of a child was so typical of the man.

A gentle, haunting melody started to play through the sound system that had a way of making a shudder travel down your spine. It was a Gallifreyan lament for the dead, which had been produced by the TARDIS and burnt onto a CD for Rose.

The Torchwood chaplain walked forward and stood in front of the coffin. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to mourn the untimely passing of our friend and colleague, John Smith. But more importantly, we are here to celebrate his extraordinary life."

'Oh if you only knew the half of it', Rose thought with a wistful smile.

"He was not a religious man, and in respect of that, this will be a humanist service that will focus on the philosophy of a man who had a passion for science," the chaplain continued.

"He was son to Ulysses and Penelope, who sadly are no longer with us. It was their loving guidance that forged the character of the man we came to know and love."

"He was Loving husband to Rose, who he adored and worshipped. Even when events conspired to separate them for three long years, they never stopped loving one another and remained faithful to the belief that they would one day be together again."

"And he was loving father to their son Eyulf, who with his mother's help and guidance, and from the memories of his friends, will always know who his father was and the kind of man that he was."

"Let us take a moment to reflect on the kind of man that he was. He was a Nobel Prize winning scientist, with his peers calling him the Einstein of our day and the greatest scientist our world has ever seen."

"A reluctant hero who defeated the oncoming darkness and saved us all from fading into the dust of non existence. Along with his wife Rose, he was the recipient of the George Cross for acts of incredible bravery in the face of extreme danger. And yet, they always felt that they didn't deserve their medals, and dedicated them to all of the people who were involved in defeating the darkness."

"He was a caring man who was a champion of the downtrodden and repressed, and if you were fortunate enough for him to call you his friend, then you were blessed with a friend who was fiercely loyal."

"And he was a humanitarian, who used his intellect to create products that changed peoples lives all over the world, and indeed changed the world itself. This was the kind of man Dr John Smith was." He paused for a moment, apparently deep in thought and silent prayer. The room was so silent you would hear a pin drop on a carpeted floor.

"I will now call upon John's father-in-law, Peter Tyler to say a few words."

Pete reached into his jacket pocket to take out his notes and made an intention movement to stand, when the verger moved in front of the chaplain and pulled out a 357 Magnum and held it in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Before we continue with the service, the collection plates will be moving down the aisles. Please give very generously…. or else," he said, waving the firearm to emphasise the 'or else'.

Half a dozen of the mourners went to stand up, but then slumped back down in their seats. The verger looked puzzled at first and then looked nervous as he realised that something was wrong. A look of dread then crossed his face and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard a noise behind him.

It was the kind of noise you hear in a horror film. The long groaning, creaking noise of the hinge on a coffin as it slowly opens. He didn't want to know what was creating the noise, but a macabre fascination got the better of him and he slowly turned to look at the coffin.

What he saw made his breath catch in his chest. A grey skinned left hand, with dark veins and fingernails, was slowly pushing up the lid of the casket until it was vertical. There were gasps and screams from the congregation in the room.

The body in the coffin slowly sat up, revealing the grey face of Dr John Smith. The verger could see that his eye sockets were dark and his lips were black, as the head turned to face him. He instinctively staggered backwards, eyes and mouth wide in horror.

He physically jumped when Zombie John's eyelids flicked open to reveal the yellow eyes underneath. The black lips parted to reveal rotten teeth, as a black tongue licked the lips, black saliva dribbling down his chin. The mouth shot open in a silent roar which came out as a gasping hiss.

The verger suddenly realised that he had a gun and levelled it at the zombie.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, click, click, click.

Zombie John gave him a grin that looked evil, given the present state of his face. "What's the matter," he rasped. "Forgotten how to count? A 357 Magnum only fires six rounds, and you've fired your six. All of your six. All the sixes, six….six….six, ooh how I like that number."

Zombie John's right hand rose out of the coffin and pointed a stun gun at the verger.

ZAP!

He fell backwards on to the floor, unconscious. There was a moment of silence before Zombie John leapt out of the coffin.

"Well, all things considered, I think that went rather well."

**The Doctor's Diary. **

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 17th January, 2018.**

'I was guest of honour at my funeral today. Well, when I say guest of honour, I suppose I was the main attraction. I mean the dearly departed can hardly be called a guest, can they? Anyway, it was brilliant. I got to dress up as a zombie and scare the bejesus out of some low life criminal...'

**30 minutes earlier.**

Chrissie Anderson was in the Mobile Investigation Vehicle, which was in the car park of the crematorium. She was monitoring the arrival of the mourners and scanning them with the high tech Torchwood equipment.

"First target identified. White male, brown hair, passing through the door now."

"I'm on him," Craig Rimmer told her.

"He has a Colt 45 in his waistband at the back."

"Roger that."

"Next target acquired. White female, short black hair. Browning 9mm in her purse."

"She's mine," Julia De Graff announced.

"Two targets entering now, one behind the other. Black male, shaved head. Glock 17C in his waistband. White male, ginger hair. Glock 17C in his waistband."

"I'll take the black guy," Stuart Sinclair said.

"That leaves me with ginger," Clive Simpson said.

"Oh and that's clever. The verger has a 357 Magnum under his cassock. That one's for John. All units, the gangs all here. Repeat the gangs all here."

"The gang to entertain you," John sang back.

"Button it Smith, you're supposed to be dead," Andy told him with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rose put a hankie to her mouth to stifle a giggle. That daft alien of a husband of hers would blow the whole gig if he wasn't careful. A congregation of mourners rolling in the aisles with laughter would really give the game away, wouldn't it?

The chaplain stepped forward and started the service, while everyone followed the script in their heads. When it came to the part where Pete would stand and say a few words, the 'gang' made their move.

Craig, Julia, Stuart and Clive had sat themselves next to their targets and were ready to make their move. When the gang made to stand up and draw their weapons, they touched their stun guns against their bodies which made a gentle buzzing sound when they pulled the trigger.

John gave his performance in the coffin with theatrical gasps and screams from the agents on cue. The verger discharged his weapon and John stunned him.

"Well all things considered, I think that went rather well," he said with an evil looking grin on his face. it was actually a satisfied grin, but the theatrical make up made it look evil.

Rose left her seat and stepped up onto the raised stage that contained the coffin and altar, walked over to her husband and hugged him around the neck.

"Mind you don't get this grease paint on your rather sexy black dress," he told her.

"Oh I don't mind, it'll wash out."

"By the way, did I ever tell you that you make a very attractive widow?"

She laughed and held his head in her hands. "No. And did I ever tell you that you make a rather sexy corpse?" She stopped and thought about what she had said. "That sounded better in my head."

She pulled him into a snog. When she broke away from the kiss she licked her lips. "Mmmmm. I can taste liquorice."

"Yep! I used it to get a black tongue and black dribble," he said.

"Oh you think you're so clever," she said teasingly.

"I'll have you know I am clever. The chaplain said so."

"Only 'cause you wrote your own eulogy. That don't count."

Jackie Tyler had moved over to the stunned verger and took some handcuffs, apparently out of nowhere and cuffed him. She then stood up and deactivated the shimmer; morphing back into Gwen O'Toole dressed in her Special Operations uniform. The famous and well known also morphed into Torchwood agents, until the only people left unchanged were the plain clothes Metropolitan police officers.

"Good work team," Andy called out as Jack started laughing and Jake gave a 'wolf whistle'. Rose turned her head to look and saw that they were looking right at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile. Jack just silently raised his eyebrows and nodded at her rear end. She looked down her left side which was unremarkable and so turned to look to the other side.

"John!" she exclaimed. There on her right bum cheek was a grey imprint of John's left hand. She turned her back to the audience to hide the evidence of John's petting, and got an even bigger laugh. When she looked down she turned crimson with embarrassment. On her left boob was the perfect imprint of John's right hand.

Gwen picked up Rose's coat off the pew, stepped up onto the stage and handed it over to cover her embarrassment.

"Thanks Gwen," she giggled.

The Metropolitan Police Commissioner, William Jenkins walked over to Pete and held out his hand.

"That was an incredible demonstration Pete. Quite remarkable."

"Oh, thanks Bill. Nice of you to say so, but it's all down to Captain McNab here who trained the team," he said, shaking the Commissioners hand.

Jenkins shook Andy's hand enthusiastically. "Well done Captain. Your team are a credit to you."

"Thank you sir," Andy said as John and Rose came to join them

"Hello Rose. How nice to see you again," Jenkins said.

"Hello Commissioner. How long has it been now, five years?"

"Yes it must be that."

Rose saw that John had a questioning look and explained. "When Dad suggested I should try the Hostage Negotiation Course, it was Commissioner Jenkins' recommendation that got me on the course."

"Please Rose, call me Bill. And this must be your husband, Dr Smith. It's a pleasure to meet the legend," he said shaking John's hand.

"It's John, and I've been waiting to shake the hand of the man who got my Rose out of a rut. I think that course was a turning point for Rose when she was at her lowest ebb. It made her realise that she had a role in this world, it gave her hope."

"Wow, that's quite an accolade there John," Jenkins chuckled. "But something that I've got to ask you. How was it that you were shot with one of the most powerful handguns in the world and were uninjured? Even with a Kevlar vest, wasn't there a risk of being hit in the head?"

John grinned and started bouncing on his toes excitedly. "I wasn't wearing a Kevlar vest. Didn't need one. Here, let me show you." He jumped up onto the stage and hurried over to the casket and pointed to a high tech panel inside. The group followed him and looked inside.

"See that? It's an extrapolator shield. It absorbs energy, all energy, even kinetic energy. The bullets just slowed down, stopped and fell to the floor." He pointed under the casket where six bullets were scattered.

"He could have fired a rocket propelled grenade at me and it would have just stopped in mid air and crumbled to pieces as the explosive energy was absorbed."

"Fascinating," Jenkins said. "We could use something like that in the Met."

"Ah, unfortunately I only know of one in this universe, and I have to put it back in my ship as soon as I get home."

While they had been talking, a young man had approached and waited patiently for the conversation to finish. "Excuse me Commissioner; the uniforms are here to take the suspects into custody. I thought you'd like to know."

"Ah yes, thank you Fielding. Carry on." The young man nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, hang on there Fielding. What was I thinking? Director Tyler, may I introduce Detective Inspector Jason Fielding, one of our young high flyers."

Pete shook the young D.I's hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Fielding."

"This was his case from the beginning," Jenkins told them. "It was all his information that allowed us to plan this little 'outing' today."

"Good work son. This 'little outing' has demonstrated how our two organisations can work together and share resources effectively," Pete said.

"Thank you sir, I think you're right. But without your team making them show their hand, all we had on them were possession of unlicensed firearms with intent to rob. We now have enough on them for a conviction for armed robbery."

"Well I for one am glad that we could help," Rose said. "What a bunch of scumbags, robbin' the rich and famous while they were emotionally vulnerable and off guard."

"Well said. Y'know Bill, you could do with someone like Jason here to coordinate more of these operations," John said.

"What, fancy doin' some more dressin' up and actin' do ya?" Rose teased.

"Actually John, you've read my mind there," Jenkins said. "What do you think Pete?"

"Why don't you and Jason stop by my office tomorrow morning and we'll discuss it. Bring your CV with you Jason; I think we may have an opportunity for some career progression. What do you say?" Pete said.

"Really? I've been following Torchwood for quite a while now, fascinated by your methods and technology. What time do you want me there," he said eagerly.

Pete grinned and slapped him on the back. "09:00 okay for you Bill?"

Jenkins also grinned at his young protégé. "09:00 will be fine."

"Brilliant!" John said, shaking Jason's hand. "Looking forward to working with you again."

"Right then," Pete called out. "Everybody down the local for a quick pint before heading back for the debrief. First round's on me."

There was a chorus of cheers from around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Doctor's Diary. **

**Entry Date: Thursday, 1st February, 2018.**

'Today is Jackie's birthday, and I'm sure that she's 51. I mean, come on, I'm a Time Lord. Well, part Time Lord, but I still know about time. And even if Jackie denies it, I know she's 51. Welll, 48 at the least. But this is Pete's world and it's complicated.'

'Now I ask you, how does that make me the bad guy? Just because someone at the party asked me how old she was and I told them.'

'Oh, the party. I forgot to mention that. Now I have to say at the start that it wasn't my fault. It was an innocent mistake that could have happened to anyone. In fact, thinking about it, I wish it had happened to anyone but me….'

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Thursday, 1st February 2018 **

'Mum's birthday today. (She's 48, but don't tell anyone. She doesn't want people to know) I don't know why she's so techy about her age, I think she looks great.'

'Now, John may have been around Humans for hundreds of years, but he's only been one for three of them and he has a lot to learn about women. (Even if he is in touch with his 'inner Donna')'

'I think his inexperience with actually being Human may have been the problem when things got a bit 'complicated' at Mum's 45th ;-) birthday party….'

**Tyler Mansion. **

**Thursday 1st February 2018. **

"Hi Alistair," Rose said, kissing his cheek. "We're not the first one's here are we?"

"Hello Mrs. Smith, Dr. Smith, Master Eyulf. No, you are not the first, the party is getting up steam as we speak."

"Ooh good. I absolutely hate being the first at a party," John told him. "It makes you seem so desperate, as though you never get invited to anything and you have to make the most of it."

Rose chuckled at him. "There again," he continued. "Being the last can make you look as though you could hardly be bothered to turn up, and Jackie would kill me if she thought I wasn't bothered…. Which I am, because Jackie does brilliant parties."

Rose was laughing now at his runaway gob. "Shall we go in then before everyone has arrived and made us the last to say hello? Just follow your son who has already gone through to the lounge."

They passed Alistair, who had an enormous grin on his face and went down the hallway to the lounge, following the music. People were milling about in the hallway, between the lounge, the dining room and the drawing room.

Rose found her Mum in the lounge. "Happy birthday Mum!" She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before handing over a shiny, metallic gift bag.

"Oh thank you Sweetheart," she said as she took the bag and peeked inside.

"It's some special bath salts and perfume from a herbalist on Shan Shen. John says that the bath salts relax the mind and revitalise the body, and the perfume will drive Pete wild."

"Does he now," she said suspiciously.

John leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. "Rose uses them all the time. Happy birthday Jackie."

"Well if Rose uses 'em…. Thank you both, that's lovely. Now why don't you go and help yourself to some nibbles in the dining room."

Rose went to round up EJ to tell him there were nibbles to be had. He was gossiping with Tony about their latest escapades. While Rose was doing this, John happened to notice Jackie greeting another couple.

"Jeffrey, how nice to see you. And this must be Samantha you told me about," Jackie said, exchanging kisses.

John remembered Jackie gossiping with her friend Sylvia at New Year. Geoffrey was supposed to be going straight.

["Would you look at that Rose? That Geoffrey has only gone and brought his latest floozy to the party. How brazen is that? And after he promised his wife that he wouldn't do it again,"] he thought to her.

["Are you sure? I thought Mum told me they were divorced,"] she thought back as she moved into the dining room.

["No. I overheard Jackie talking with Sylvia at the New Year party. And I'd have thought that Jackie would be a bit more confrontational. She seems to be welcoming her with open arms. You've got to admire his nerve,"] John thought to her.

["Well, it's her birthday party. She probably doesn't want to spoil it with any bad feelings. Anyway, come and have something to eat. The foods gorgeous."]

"Ooh, horderves," he said from behind her, having sneaked up and presented a glass of champagne around her front, and a bottle of Vitex for EJ.

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Love."

They wandered between the rooms, saying hello to the various guests that they knew, and being introduced to the guests that they didn't.

"And how old is the birthday girl today?" a man introduced as Harry asked Rose.

"51," John said, matter-of-factly.

"John!" Rose gasped. "Rude and wrong. She's 48, not that it's anybody's business. I'm going to have to sit down with you and explain about women and their age."

"I'm not wrong Rose. Don't you remember when we first came here in 2007? It was Jackie's 40th birthday party. That was 11 years ago." John stopped, deep in thought. "Has it really been 11 years?"

"But John, this world is three years ahead of our old world. That makes Mum 48, and she won't thank you for aging her three years."

"I can't help that Love. If she wants to be this worlds Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler, she'll have to be 51…." He suddenly stopped talking and had a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I've just noticed the initials of your Mum's name. J-A-S-T. She's a member of the Cult Of Skaro," he said with a laugh.

Rose put her hand to her mouth and snorted a laugh. "Oh my God, Dalek Jast," she giggled.

"Well, she's got the screechy voice," he laughed, even harder now.

John finished off his food and took the last sip of his drink, before putting the empty plate and glass on a table. "I'm just popping to the loo," he told Rose and headed out into the hallway.

After he had finished having a pee, John came out of the bathroom and noticed that Alistair was opening the door to a late arrival.

"Ah, Mrs. Hatfield. You made it then. Mrs. Tyler was afraid you would be stuck at the conference all evening."

"Hello Alistair. It finished early thank goodness and I was able to nip home and get my glad rags on. Geoffrey had already left for his late session with the cabinet."

John froze at the name Geoffrey. 'No. There must be hundreds of Geoffrey's in London', he thought to himself.

"So I thought to myself, 'Jessica, you might be a bit late but you can still make the party, and here I am."

'Jessica Hatfield. Oh isn't that just wizard.'

"I'm sure Mrs. Tyler will be delighted to see you," Alistair said, taking her coat.

'I'm sure she won't', John thought. ["ROSE! We have a problem. Does the Mansion have an underground shelter? We made be able to survive the fallout."]

["John? What's wrong?"] Rose thought back.

["We need to go into Special Operations mode. We've got a mission impossible."]

["What's the matter?"]

["Geoffrey's wife has turned up unexpectedly. She thinks he's at a late sitting of Parliament."]

["Oh shit!"]

["Mummy thought a naughty word,"] EJ giggled in their heads.

["Aaargh! John, telepathic kids were not in my game plan when I imagined having a family. Can't you switch him off or somethin'?"] Rose thought frustratedly.

["Sorry Love, you're just going to have to learn screen your thoughts a little better."]

John started to think on his feet. If T, N and T came together there would be an almighty explosion that would certainly put a damper on Jackie's birthday.

["Right. Jessica doesn't know who Samantha is. Geoffrey, Jackie and Samantha don't know that Jessica is here. If Jessica spots Geoffrey and Samantha together, she'll put two and two together. If Jackie spots Jessica, she'll know its all going to kick off."]

["John, this is gettin' a bit complicated,"] Rose thought to him concerned.

["Try and keep up Love. All we have to do is stop Jessica seeing her husband and his tart together, and Jackie from seeing that Jessica is here."]

["Oh is that all?"] she thought, sarcastically.

John ignored the sarcasm and went straight into planning mode. ["I'm in the hallway with Jessica. I'll intercept her and direct her to the food in the dining room. You try and track down Samantha and stop her from heading for the dining room for now."]

["And how am I supposed to do that?"]

["I don't know. Girl talk, that should delay her."] he thought hopefully. ["Rose Smith, did you just roll your eyes at me?"]

["Agent Rose is headin' out to find her target. And to think I thought I was comin' to a party to enjoy myself,"] she mentally muttered.

"Hello. I'm John Smith," John said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, Dr. Smith. You're Jackie's son-in-law," Jessica said as she shook his hand.

"That's right, and it's John. I heard you telling Alistair that you've come straight from a conference. I bet you could do with a bite to eat, there's a lovely spread in the dining room."

"Ooh that sounds lovely," she replied.

John held out his bent arm. "Then allow me."

She took his arm and they headed down the hallway, chatting as they went.

["Target One deflected. See, I told you we could do it."]

["Hmpff"] is all he got back.

Rose looked in the drawing room and saw Samantha. She walked towards her and her Mum suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Rose looked past her Mum's shoulder at Samantha before switching on her smile. "Nothin' Mum. I'm not up to anythin'. Just minglin' with the guests."

["Ooh good answer,"] John thought to her.

"Hmph. I know you two are up to somethin'," Jackie said. "And what does his lordship think he's doin', tellin' everyone I'm 51 when I'm 45? I'll wring his scrawny neck when I get my hands on 'im."

"48 Mum,and as John pointed out, this worlds Jackie was three years ahead of ya."

"Well I ain't her, am I? I'm watchin' ya both, 'cause I know what kind things happen when you an' 'im get up to somethin'. She did the double fingers pointing at her eyes and then at Rose's and back to her own, thing. Rose continued her journey towards Samantha.

"Hi. I'm Rose, Jackie's daughter," Rose introduced herself to Samantha, holding out her hand.

"Oh of course you are. I've been following you in the media," the woman said with a charming smile. "Samantha Deville, I'm here with Jeffrey. He's just gone to get me a plate of food."

Rose's face paled. ["JOHN! You've got incoming. Geoffrey's on his way to get food."]

["Couldn't you stop him?"]

["Stop him! I haven't even seen 'im."]

["Uh-oh. Too late he's here. Isn't that just 'pip and dandy'? I'm going to have to play this by ear."]

"Hello Jeffrey. Fancy seeing you here," Jessica said.

"Oh hello Jessica." They kissed politely.

'Blimey! That was a bit frosty', John thought to himself.

"Have you met John? He's Jackie's son-in-law," Jessica said pleasantly.

["No mention of him supposing to be at a late sitting in Westminster. I think she knows,"] he thought to Rose.

"No we haven't met. Dr. Smith, a pleasure to meet you." Jeffrey shook his hand.

'I'd rather die than have me and Rose end up like this. I couldn't stand it', he mused. He suddenly got a warm glow in his head.

["God I love you John Smith. That's one of the nicest things you've not said to me."] He could feel her holding back mental tears. ["Just for that, I'm going to show you what I'm going to do to you later."] She sent him an erotic thought that made the front of his trousers bulge momentarily.

"Blimey," he squeaked out loud.

"Excuse me?" Jeffrey asked.

John thought quickly. "I was just saying 'blimey', look at the caviar."

["Nice recovery,"] Rose giggled.

["I'll deal with you later…. Hang on. Reinforcements heading your way."]

"Pardon me. I've just seen someone I need to talk to," he told them and headed through the crowd in search of a friendly face he'd spotted.

"Jack?"

"Oh hi Doc. Enjoying the party?" Jack Harkness said with a smile.

"No! Rose is in the…."

["Drawing room."]

"... Drawing room, talking to an attractive young lady. Go and say hello."

Jack looked at him suspiciously. "You normally tell me off for saying hello to beautiful young ladies…. What's the catch?"

John rolled his eyes. "No catch. Just need a diversion." He could see from the look on Jack's face that he was going to have to give him some sort of explanation.

"There's a potential domestic about to kick off and ruin Jackie's birthday. We're trying to prevent it by keeping the volatile elements apart."

"You'd do that for Jackie?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose so. But I'm doing this for Pete. Because Jackie will find a way to blame the Director of Torchwood, with all it's high tech resources, for not seeing it coming and stopping it."

Jack was about to say something, thought better of it and closed his mouth. "A good point well made. Look out ladies, I'm coming to say hello," he said with his best, boyish smile.

["Okay Rose, the cavalry's coming. When Jack gets there, see if you can hook up with Geoffrey. Oh, and have you seen your Mum?"]

["I think she was at the disco in the ballroom, having a dance with Dad."]

["We're going to need more troops to keep tabs on everybody at this rate."]

["Mummy, Daddy, whotcha doin'?"] EJ asked them, thinking they were having fun playing a game.

["Er, it's a sort of hide-and-seek for grown ups,"] Rose thought to him. ["You carry on playin' with Tony Sweetheart."]

["Okay,"] he said, slightly disappointed.

["No. Wait. EJ, bring Tony and your Space Patrol toys. There's a nice lady who would love to hear all about them,"] John said.

["John! You're not ropin' my son and my brother into this,"] Rose said.

["We've got them Daddy. Where's the lady?"]

["See Rose. They're up for it, and our son is adorable. Jessica will love it. I'll bring her through to the lounge son."]

["You haven't heard the last of this Dr. Smith."]

["Rose, it'll be fine. With those two launching a charm offensive, what could possibly go wrong?"]

Jack made his way to the drawing room and soon spotted his favourite girl talking with an attractive brunette.

"Rosie. How are things?"

"Oh, hi Jack," she replied as he approached.

"And who do we have here?" he said, turning on his considerable charm.

"This is Samantha."

"Well hello Samantha. Jack Harkness, pleased to make your acquaintance Samantha." Jack took her hand and very gallantly kissed it.

Rose rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm just going to mingle; I'll leave you to it." She headed off in the direction of the dining room to try and keep Geoffrey occupied.

"Jessica, have you met my son yet?" John asked innocently as a proud father. He didn't have to act that bit, he was fiercely proud of his son.

"No I haven't yet. Jackie's shown me pictures of him."

"Oh you must come and meet him. I think he's in the lounge, playing with Tony."

They made their way to the lounge and EJ spotted them. "Daddy," he called out.

John ruffled his son's hair. "Hiya son. This is Jessica, she's Grandma's friend."

EJ held out his hand in a grown up fashion. "Hello Jessica. I'm Eyulf. Would you like to see our toys?"

Jessica shook his hand. She had an enormous smile on her face. "I'd love to see them." She looked over at John. "He's as adorable as Jackie said he was."

'That's my boy', John thought with a grin. ["See Rose. Piece of cake."]

There was a mental pause where you could hear a pin drop, except it was a penny.

["Oh God! The cake!"] Rose thought with despair.

["What cake?"]

["It's a birthday party! What cake do you thi…."]

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alistair called out. "If you would like to make your way to the dining room, we will have a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday, after which, the Lady-of the- House will blow out the candle."

He gave them his impish smile. "Yes you heard correctly, 'the candle'. There is only one, so don't bother trying to count them like the rings on a tree."

The guests laughed as they made their way to the dining room. John was desperately racking his brains to think of a way of keeping the protagonists from congregating in the dining room, when the large, decorative candle was lit and the lights turned off.

John looked up to the ceiling. 'Thank you' he mouthed to which ever deity happened to be looking down on him with pity.

"Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday dear Jackie (Mother, Grandma, Mrs Tyler) / Happy birthday to you."

Jackie blew out the candle and the room went dark, while the guests applauded. The lights came back on to reveal all the guest standing around the table.

John and Rose gulped as their hearts sank. That particular deity that John had thanked moments ago certainly had a sense of humour. There on the other side of the table was Geoffrey, his right arm around Samantha's shoulder. She had her left arm around his waist.

If that wasn't bad enough, Jessica was standing to his left.

["Ohhhhh Goddddd,"] John thought to Rose. He made his way surreptitiously around the table towards Jessica.

"Er, Jessica. I know this looks bad, but please don't kick off. It's Jackie's birthday," John whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, I know how upsetting it must be for you to see your husband here with another woman when he promised you he wouldn't," John said sympathetically. The other guests were starting to take an interest in the conversation.

"My Geoffrey is here? With another woman? Where is he?" she asked, anger rising in her voice.

John looked puzzled. "There, right beside you. Geoffrey, with his arm around 'the other woman'."

Jessica looked at the man standing next to her. "Jeffrey isn't my husband. Geoffrey is my husband. Jeffrey here is divorced."

"What?" John said perplexed. Rose could hear the metaphorical spade digging into the soil and a sod of earth being thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh God. What 'ave yer done now? I knew you were up to somethin'," Jackie said accusingly.

"Well Jackie, as you're asking. It was YOU that greeted this man as Geoffrey. And it was you who were gossiping about his 'straying from the fold' as it were. And when he turns up at your party with another woman on his arm, what am I supposed to think?" John said in his defence.

"That's just it," Jackie said with a hint of mirth in her voice. "You're supposed to think, not just go off half cocked on some bleedin' Torchwood mission. Jessica is married to Geoffrey Hatfield, Geoffrey with a 'G'. This here is Jeffrey Lewis, Jeffrey with a 'J'."

"Oh, well pardon me for not hearing the spelling. You don't walk around with subtitles you know." There were titters from some of the guests. Oops, there goes another sod of earth. He was now standing in a hole that he was digging for himself. Rose tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

"I mean, it was an easy enough mistake to make, what with Geoffrey appearing with a woman who had a different name to his wife's."

"What, so it's easy enough to think that I'm some sort of adulterer or tart or something?" Samantha asked angrily.

"Adulteress," John corrected her.

SMACK! Samantha slapped his cheek. 'Clang'. That's it, he's hit bedrock. He can't dig himself any deeper.

Jackie burst out laughing. "I did that to 'im once," she said between howls of laughter. "But he had a different face then."

'So that's how he got those foxy looks,' the ladies were thinking. 'Plastic surgery'.

Rose started to giggle, finding it difficult not to see the funny side of this fiasco.

"No! I didn't mean it was easy to think that you were an adulteress. I meant it was easy to not know how Jeffrey with a 'J' spelt his name," he pleaded. "Why can't Geoffrey with a 'G' be pronounced 'Gethfrey' or something. I mean if I spelt John with a 'G'. I'd be Gone."

Jackie howled again and collapsed on one of the dining room chairs, holding her abdomen. "You've been gone for years. Especially in the 'ead," she spluttered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Other guests started to laugh, not at John particularly, but at Jackie and Rose who were sat side by side, holding each other up so that they didn't fall off the chairs and roll on the floor.

Jeffrey had a warm, sympathetic smile on his face. He was a lawyer and had seen many cases where circumstances, coincidences and jumping to wrong conclusions had ended up in court.

"Come on Love," he said to Samantha. "Surely you can see how John reached that conclusion. I mean you'd make a pretty 'hot' mistress," he said with a cheeky grin.

Samantha blushed and smiled at John. "I suppose it is quite funny."

Jackie and Rose were helpless with laughter. "I…. I…. think I'm going to pee myself," Rose managed to say as she gasped for breath, which set Jackie off again. Every time they looked up and saw John's deadpan expression, they started again.

A glass of scotch appeared in front of John and he looked to his left to see Pete holding it out to him, and having one for himself. He gave John a lopsided grin and raised his glass in salute.

"I've not seen her laugh like this at a birthday party for years. Well done mate."

John silently took the glass, thought about the whole fiasco, and then a smile started to form at the edges of his mouth.

"Cheers," he said raising the glass and then knocking it back. "Happy birthday Jackie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Monday, 5th February 2018 **

'It's John's birthday today. Well, his creation day, metacrisis day, appeared-out-of-thin-air day. It still doesn't get any easier to think about his heritage, it's very timey-wimey and wibbly-wobbly.'

'I've booked a table at 'Felene's' in New New York, and a little surprise for him from his past. I hope he likes it, because having to separate my brain out so that he can see my thoughts when we're linked, and yet keep his surprise secret is killing me….'

**The Doctor's Diary. **

**Entry Date: Monday, 5th February, 2018.**

'Today is my fourth birthday. It still seems odd to think that I have over 900 years of memories, a body that looks around 40, and a son who is only one year younger than me.'

'Rose is taking us to our favourite restaurant in New New York on New Earth. I don't know what to have for the main course, and to be honest, I'm not that fussed because the banana fritter dessert is to die for. I'm going to wear my dinner suit that makes her weak at the knees, and she's wearing that low cut, silky, burgundy dress that does unmentionable things to my nether regions….'

**Torchwood One, London.**

**Monday 5th February 2018.**

John, Rose, Jack and Gwen walked into the Special Operations Unit Standby Room to a round of cheers and applause. They were caked in mud and their white teeth shone through their mud caked faces.

"I can't wait to read the report on this one," Andy said with a laugh.

"Oh it was brilliant!" John said enthusiastically. "The quadruped on the beach was a Doovarian Tusk Hound, a harmless pet. It had decided it wanted to go for a paddle and got away from it's owners."

"They were a bit embarrassed about it," Rose said. "Especially when it got stuck in the low tide mud."

"We managed to lasso it and pull it free but it then bolted back to it's owners ship, taking us with it across the mud," Gwen said with a laugh.

"It could have been worse I suppose, we could have been in a sewer," Jack said with a grin.

"Ugh. Which is where you keep your mind, Jack," Rose said, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Okay you guys, hit the showers and let me have your report before end of shift," Andy said.

"Aye aye Cap'n," John said in a pirate voice as they headed towards the locker rooms, laughing as they went.

**The shower facility. **

**Female locker room. **

**Special Operations Unit.**

"So, you're off out for a meal tonight to celebrate John's birthday?" Gwen said as the steam in the female showers swirled around them.

"Yeah. I can't think too much about it because I don't want him to pick up any clues that would spoil the surprise," Rose said as she rubbed shower gel into her hair.

"Ooh, that smells nice," Gwen commented.

"Do you want to try some? It's from a herbalist on Shan Shen, it's a fabulous conditioner as well as shampoo."

Gwen held out her hand and Rose squirted a 'dollop' into her palm.

"Y'know, it must be weird having somebody poking about in your head," Gwen said as she rubbed the gel into her scalp.

"Not really," Rose said as a thoughtful look came over her face. "In fact, it's really wonderful. I can feel his love and affection, although it can be difficult not letting things leak out."

"Leak out?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. We don't go bargin' in and rummage about in each others minds. It's like invitin' someone into your house and showing them to the living room. The other rooms are there, but you don't go into them unless you are invited. Sometimes though, it's like leavin' the bedroom door open and glimpsing someone in their underwear or somethin'."

Gwen giggled as she rinsed herself under the water jet. "It all sounds a bit scary to me."

"It was odd at first, but never scary. I felt so safe with John there, and now I would be devastated if he wasn't there in the background."

"So when did you first find out that you had a telepathic link?"

"Five months after we were separated. He called to me in a dream, but I knew it wasn't a dream. I knew he was there in my mind, trying to talk to me."

"Was that when you went to Norway?"

"Yeah. He knew he could send a projection where we could talk to each other. After that, it was when we were married…. He shared something with me." Rose saw a big grin spread across Gwen's face. "Not that! Well not at that point anyway. It was something from his life on Gallifrey, and it not only allowed me to understand the language, it allowed us to share our minds as well."

"Wow! I bet that was a shock."

"At first I only got hints of it, but then as I got better at it, I was able to feel his emotions, and then his thoughts, and now we can have normal conversations in our heads."

"And is he listening now?"

"No. How can I explain it? It's like the babble of conversation at a party. You know people are talking, but you don't really listen until you hear someone call your name, then you focus on what's being said."

"Oh right," Gwen said smiling. "That makes a lot of sense. I can see how that would work."

"Hang on, I'll show you," Rose said, closing her eyes. She reached out and felt John's consciousness. "He and Jack are chatting in the men's showers. I can feel John's anticipation about tonight. He suspects that I've got something planned but he doesn't know what. All he knows is that we are going to our favourite restaurant."

["Are you peeking into the men's showers Mrs. Smith? Shame on you,"] John thought at her with a mental grin.

"I was just explaining to Gwen how our telepathic link works," she said out loud as she thought back to him.

["Tell her I can see through your eyes and I like what I see. See how much she blushes."]

Rose snorted a laugh. "John says he can see through my eyes and he likes what he sees."

"Ooh the dirty bugger," Gwen said, trying to cover herself with her hands.

Rose burst out laughing. "Crimson," she said. "He's havin' you on Gwen. He can't see anythin' unless I let 'im. C'mon, let's dry off and write those reports."

**The shower facility. **

**Male locker room. **

**Special Operations Unit.**

"So, what have you got planned for tonight then?" Jack asked as he started washing the mud out of his hair.

John felt more comfortable in the showers with Jack since he had promised to stop flirting. When he had first started working there, Pete had been asked to have a word with him when some of the watch members who didn't know what he was like, said that they felt uncomfortable.

"I know she's booked a table at Felene's," John said as he rubbed gel under his armpit.

"Oh, do they still have the Catkind waitresses there?" Jack asked with a far away look in his eyes. "I dated one of them once. Celene, you'd have liked her, she had ginger fur. And when she purred in your ear..." he shivered at the thought of it. "And what she could do with that tail of hers..."

"Jack, is there any species in the galaxy that you haven't tried to get in bed?" John asked him with a laugh.

Jack paused dramatically, apparently thinking about it. "Only two I can think of off the top of my head."

"Really?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Cybermen and Daleks," he said with a grin. "But you wait until I get my cybernetic prosthesis, then there'll be some payback I can tell you."

Raucous laughter filled the locker room, the kind that can be heard in any male locker room on any planet in the galaxy.

"Going back to the topic of tonight, I know Rose is planning something. I can feel her anticipation, and a feeling, not smug, more like pleased with herself."

"I envy you your link with Rose. It must be great being so close in your minds," Jack said.

"yeah, it is. I mean I've always enjoyed Rose's company, even from when we first met. But now, it's on a whole new level, particularly when we are... well, you know."

Jack grinned at him. "Wow, what I wouldn't give to have that talent."

"And the universe breathes a sigh of relief that you haven't. All sentient life forms can sleep easy in their beds, safe in that knowledge. And some non sentient ones as well."

More raucous laughter floated out of the showers.

"Ah, talk of the devil. I can sense her consciousness. Are you peeking into the men's showers Mrs. Smith? Shame on you," John said and thought. He smiled as he listened to Rose. "She's explaining to Gwen how our telepathic link works."

Jack was grinning. "Tell her you can see Gwen," he whispered and winked.

"Tell her I can see through your eyes and I like what I see. See how much she blushes." John burst out laughing when he got the reply. "She went crimson."

"Result!" Jack said laughing and punching the air.

**Operation's Office. **

**Special Operations Unit.**

The four agents had changed into their 'civvies' after the showers, as it was so close to the end of their shift. They had finished typing up their reports and were waiting to hand over to White Watch at 16:00, when the lights went out.

"What's going on?" John asked. He could see that the lights were on in the Standby Room, so it wasn't a power cut. Then, a source of illumination slowly came around the corner and through the door. It was a food trolley with a flat, blue cake on it with…. he counted 44 candles on it.

'They say life begins at forty', Rose had told him, so it made sense for his life to have started at forty and count up from there.

"Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday dear John (Doctor, Dr. Smith) / Happy birthday to you."

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday Love."

Everyone cheered and applauded as he stood and walked over to the cake. Of course, it was a police box, with the candles grouped in the square windows.

"Oh you guys," John said with a smile.

"Blow out the candles Doc," Julia shouted.

John took a deep breath and blew, moving his mouth over the candles until they had all gone out. Another cheer went up.

"Did you make a wish?" Chrissie asked.

John waggled his eyebrows as he looked at Rose. "Oh yes," he said quietly as she handed him the knife to cut the cake.

**Felene's Restaurant. **

**New New York.**

**New Earth.**

John and Rose entered the restaurant and approached the lectern where the maître D stood. John was wearing black tie, and Rose had managed to get his hair into some semblance of order with a dollop of hair gel. She was wearing her copy of the dress that she had worn in Cardiff on their second adventure in the old universe, complete with the shawl and hair style.

The maître D's ears faced forward and his whiskers twitched as he smiled. "Good evening. May I be of service?"

"Er, reservation in the name of Smith," Rose said with a smile.

The maître D looked down the list on his lectern. "Ah yes, the special for table three." He looked up and smiled again. "Happy birthday Dr. Smith."

John looked at Rose and gave her a warm smile, before looking back to the maître D. "Thank you."

"If you would follow me, I will take you to your table." He weaved his way between the tables to where the four piece band were playing soft 'swing' music that matched the low, ambient lighting. Rose was seated first, followed by John. The maître D clicked his fingers and a grey furred waitress approached with two menus.

She was wearing a short black skirt that allowed her tail to swish around her legs, and a white blouse that revealed a little of her furry cleavage. The fur that was visible was in the pattern of a tabby cat.

They took the menus off the waitress, who took out her digital pad. "Would you like a drink while you look through the menu?"

"Ooh, yes please. Can we have a bottle of your best house wine please," Rose said, smiling at John.

He raised his eyebrows. "The best house wine?"

"Only the best for my birthday boy. Now, I'm havin' the home made spicy vegetable soup for starter, followed by that gorgeous nutty flavoured roasted fungus that they do here."

"Well, I don't like to seem like I'm being a copycat Rose, but that sounds delicious." He stopped and then grinned at what he'd said. "Copycat, in a Catkind restaurant. That's a first."

The wine waiter brought over the wine and poured a sample for them to try. When they nodded their approval, he filled their glasses and left. The original waitress came back to take their order.

They held hands across the table and chatted about recent events.

"Do you think we're far enough away in time and space from your mother and the birthday party mess up?" John asked.

Rose giggled. "Oh come on. Everyone understood how the misunderstanding happened, and all the guests thought it was very gallant of you to try and save Mum's birthday from disaster, even Mum herself."

They laughed at events earlier in the day that had seen them plastered in mud. Rose heard a couple on the table next to them trying to decide what to order.

"I really don't know what to order Flax," the female said.

"Well it has such a good reputation that probably anything you order will be delicious," the male replied.

"We can recommend the spicy homemade soup and the roast Kachtka," Rose said.

"Oh, thank you young lady. What do you think Bree?"

"I'll go with that," she grinned. "I'm Breeyana and this is my mate Flaxakata. It's the anniversary of our union."

Rose and John congratulated them on their anniversary. Their faces had the appearance of tapirs, with a trunk like snout, and their ears were a smaller version of elephant ears.

"I'm John and this is my wife, or mate, Rose. We're here to celebrate my birthday."

They started chatting while they waited for their food, and carried on the conversation through the meal. This is what John loved about travelling; meeting people and hearing about their lives. Ordinary people were the most fantastic thing in the universe.

"I think you know what I'm ordering for dessert," John said after finishing the main course, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Rose attracted the attention of the waitress who gracefully glided over to their table.

"Can we have one banana fritter and one chocolate ice cream sundae please," she asked.

"Certainly madam. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later they were enjoying their desserts like a couple of children, making all sorts of appreciative noises and giggling at each other. When they had finished, they sat back in their chairs, patting their tummies and making more appreciative noises.

The band finished their latest set and diners who had been dancing stopped and applauded. Rose nodded at the maître D, who went over and spoke to the band. They started playing their next tune and John looked at Rose with a glint in his eye.

"You arranged this didn't you?" he asked her as 'In the mood' started playing.

"Uh-hu," she said with her tongue between her teeth.

He stood and held out his hand. "Come with me if you want to dance." She took his hand, walked onto the dance floor and started to jive.

"So this is what you've been keeping secret then?" John asked as Rose twirled back into him

"I haven't been keepin' secrets," she said as she twirled away, finishing hand in hand at arms length.

She twirled back to him again. "Okay, have it your way, but you've been radiating subterfuge for days."

"You think you are so clever, don't you?" she said.

He waggled his eyebrows. "I'll have you know, I am clever."

The tune finished and they applauded as they made their way back to their table. They sat down and John poured some more wine. The band started playing a gentle rhythm in an unusual arrangement.

John looked at Rose with a frown. "I know this tune."

Rose gave him that smile, the warm, loving smile that lit her face. The band leader took the mike and made an announcement.

"Ladies, gentlemen and other denominations. For one night only we would like to present our alter ego, the Hot Five Take Two."

The diners clapped, while John looked puzzled. "The Hot Five? That was the name of our band on Gallifrey. That tune they're playing, it's one of ours…. and they're a lukewarm four."

"But look on the stage," Rose said. "There's a rhythm guitar that needs a guitarist."

"Please welcome onto the stage, our guest guitarist for tonight, Dr, John Smith."

John looked at the bandleader opened mouthed, and then looked at Rose. She grinned at him and opened the door on her surprise. When EJ was born, he had shared his memories of his early life on Gallifrey.

At college, John used to play a guitar like instrument in a band called 'Hot Five'. Rose remembered the tunes that he had played when playing at Blyledge's party, one of the 'big' names on Gallifrey. She whistled and hummed the tunes in the TARDIS, and the TARDIS transposed the tunes onto staves of a music score.

John stood, leaned over and kissed Rose lovingly on the lips. "Did I ever tell you that you are amazing?"

"I think ya might 'ave mentioned it, yeah. Not so clever now, are ya?" she said teasingly. "Go on, they need a guitarist." She squeezed his hand before he made his way onto the stage.

John shook the hand of the bandleader. "What have we got then guys?" he said looking at the rest of the band.

"Your wife sent us these scores. Fancy a jamming session?"

"I'm a bit rusty," john admitted.

The band leader grinned. "We're flexible with the rules Doc. We can improvise."

John returned the grin and put the guitar strap over his shoulder, taking the plectrum from between the strings. He read the music score and strummed a chord. It was a bit like 'Duelling Banjo's' to start with, but they soon warmed up and the music started to flow.

While other diners danced, Rose sat resting her chin on her hands, elbows resting on the table. With tears in her eyes, she grinned like a love struck groupie. (Which of course she was) She watched her husband relive moments from his youth, and thoroughly enjoy it. John was also overcome with emotion. He could not believe that his wife had planned and organised this surprise for his birthday.

The Hot Five Take Two finished their jamming session to tumultuous applause. Rose put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as John stepped off the stage. As he reached the table they kissed and embraced.

"Ladies, gentlemen and others, please take your partners for the last dance," the band leader announced as 'Moonlight Serenade' started playing.

"Oh Rose, that's perfect," John said as they smooched onto the dance floor. The couple from the adjacent table slowly rotated past them, their snouts dancing around one another's. Catkind were also dancing, their tails rubbing intimate areas of each other's anatomy. John raised his eyebrows as he remembered what Jack had said about those tails.

The music eventually stopped, the house lights slowly increased their brightness. The band leader made a final announcement.

"Ladies, gentlemen and others. Please give it up for Dr. and Mrs. Smith…. Good night and have a safe journey home."

In the middle of the dance floor, John and Rose were lost in the moment of a spectacular snog. The other diners 'ahhh'd' and gently applauded. They separated their lips and blushed when they became aware that they were being watched.

While John visited the toilets, Rose went through the main doors which were being held open by a Catkind doorman. She gave a squeal of surprise when a trio of over sized pepper pots passed close by. They stopped and an eye stalk rotated to look at her.

"Are you in need of assistance? I detect elevated levels of stress hormones," the Dalek said.

"Oh, sorry. No I'm fine. You startled me as I came through the door."

"Apologies…. Accessing Dalek database…. You are Rose Smith, wife of the Doctor, John Smith, from the planet Sol III."

"Er, yes I am," she said with a nervous smile.

"Then we have a question for you…. Would you like to purchase some recreational drugs?"

"Wha'?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Doctor's diary. **

**Entry Date: Monday, 12th March, 2018.**

'Our latest mission was just like the old days back in the old universe. Running away from the bad guys, whilst trying not to get locked up for espionage or some other trumped up charge.'

'Pete had phoned the authorities to give them the 'heads up' on the mission without realising that the crime syndicate had members within the police force.'

'When we got there, they were waiting for us and followed me to our contact ,while Rose waited to call the TARDIS for a quick getaway. The officers that chased me were keen to get the disk back because their names were on it….'

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Monday, 12th March, 2018.**

'Returned from a mission with John on Costa del Centauri VI. It was just like the old days on the old Earth. We were pretending to be tourist, and I was browsing the market while John made contact with our informant….'

**Costa del Centauri VI. **

**March 2018. **

**Around lunch time.**

"RUNNNNN!"

Rose turned to see her husband running at top speed towards her through the marketplace. He had his hand above his head, indicating that she should run in the general direction that he was heading.

He shot past her, and she immediately ran after him, noticing that he was being chased by two police officers.

They were dodging around tourists in the busy market and in and out of the stalls. She saw John disappearing around a corner as he looked back to see if she was following.

This reminded her so much of that episode of Alias, where Sydney Bristow was running through the streets of Shanghai. Even down to the short kilt and her favourite black, knee high Giuseppe Zanotti boots she was wearing.

John had told her during their New Year celebration about his friend and travelling companion Jamie. James Robert McCrimmon was an 18th century Highlander, and he always wore a kilt, and she could see why. She really could run like a 'bat out of hell' without the short skirt restricting her stride or riding up and showing her knickers.

She turned the corner and skidded to a halt, seeing that it was a dead end. John was 'sonicking' the lock on a door to one of the buildings. She stood with her back to the wall at the corner and heard the men running towards the alley.

[WHACK!]

The first man ran into a left roundhouse kick that caught him full in the face. His body kept travelling forwards as his head stayed where it was, sending him horizontal in the air and dropping heavily on his back.

Rose put her left foot down and pivoted on it to launch a spinning hook kick which caught the second man in the chest with the heel of her boot as he came around the corner. Kilts also allowed her to do her kung fu without restricting her movements.

'Oooh, kilts are definitely cool', John had said with an admiring look when she bought three in different colours. And she couldn't disagree, they were brilliant. Hell, she could even do the splits in them if she wanted.

The lock clicked and John pushed the door open. "Rose," he turned and called to her, but she was already heading through the door.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she went past. "You comin'?" she asked with a cheeky grin. He looked back along the alley and saw the two men struggling to their feet.

He ducked inside and 'sonicked' the lock shut while Rose took her smart phone out of her small shoulder bag and remote called the TARDIS. John turned around and saw that they were in a small, dimly lit warehouse.

There were a number of padlocked cages and containers that contained crates, boxes and bags of all kinds of merchandise. He realised that this must be where the market traders stored their stock.

They heard the familiar 'wheezing' of the TARDIS as it materialized in the small warehouse, as well as the rattling of the warehouse door handle and the banging of shoulders against the door when the handle didn't open it.

John put his key in the TARDIS lock and pushed the door open, pulling Rose in after him. They tumbled onto the floor grating of the entry ramp in a fit of post adrenalin giggles as John kicked the door shut with his trainer.

Lying on top of him, Rose ran her fingers through his hair, messing it even more as she snogged him.

"Mmm. Do you know what they say about post adrenalin rush sex?" Rose mumbled through a tongue tango.

"No," John squeaked as she sat up and straddled his hips.

"Best toe curling, earth moving, knee trembling sex ever!" She started to undo the rest of the buttons on his black shirt and unfasten the belt on his white denim trousers.

They heard a thumping on the doors outside from the two men who had forced their way into the warehouse.

"D'ya think we should take off?" Rose purred as she leaned forward to kiss his exposed chest and pull down the zip on his flies.

"Nah. They can't get in, and it adds to the thrill," he replied wagging his eyebrows.

With adrenalin still coursing through their veins, and people banging on the door just outside, their sweaty bodies responded favourably to the thrill, collapsing again into a fit of hysterical giggles when they'd finished.

She climbed off her husband and walked up the ramp with John, who was rummaging in a pocket for the object they had risked arrest and imprisonment for.

"Ah-ha!" He pulled out a coin sized disk and held it triumphantly in the air.

"Is that it?" Rose asked. "I thought it would be bigger, like a 'thumb-stick' or somethin'," she said as she sent the TARDIS into the vortex.

John popped it into a coin slot on the console, where a green light flashed for a few seconds before dropping it into a coin holder underneath. "Nope. A small disk like that is easier to hide with your small change…. And that's all the data of the Peladonian syndicate's criminal operations on Earth uploaded to the Torchwood server.

"Great. Let's go grab a shower," Rose said as she grabbed his hand and headed for the bedroom en suite.

"Y'know, that was just like the old days," Rose said absently as John massaged her scalp while washing her hair. "All that running away and people chasing us."

"Yeah," John grinned. "Except that we're married now…. Oh, and the post chase sex…. And the recreational shower," he said waggling his eyebrows. "Apart from that, yeah, just like old times."

She playfully slapped his bum. "But wouldn't you have loved to do all that before?"

"Wellll, it would never have happened. I'd got no human in me back then," he told her.

She gave him her tongue through the teeth smile. "And I'd not got a certain Gallifreyan inside me."

It slowly dawned on him what she had said and his eyes went wide. "Mrs. Smith, you little minx. Please let me correct that oversight immediately."

She then allowed him to give her another demonstration of his superior Gallifreyan physiology.

After their shower, the TARDIS blew a current of warm air through the en suite as they towelled each other down, before entering the bedroom to put their clothes back on.

Rose wore a black roll neck sweater over her vest top, and John pulled a chunky white sweater over his shirt, ready for the cooler weather of London.

"Ready?" John asked with a smile, holding out his hand and waggling his fingers.

Rose returned his smile and took his hand. "Ready."

Hand in hand they walked out of their bedroom and headed for the console room.

* * *

"Mummyyyy." Young Eyulf ran up to them as they stepped out of the TARDIS into the lounge at Tyler Mansion. Rose stooped down for her son to grab her around the neck, before standing up and spinning him around in a hug.

"And how's my little soldier then?" she asked him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Iv'e been playin' with Tony's spacemen. And then, when he came back from school, we played football on the lawn." he told them. John reached over and ruffled his messy hair before planting a kiss on his head.

"Then Space Patrol was on, so we came in to watch the telly."

Rose was beaming a smile at her little chatterbox of a son, as he proceeded to tell them about his exciting day.

"I heard you and Daddy laughing when you fell through the door of the TARDIS," he said innocently. "Were you havin' fun?"

Rose and John looked at each other horrified and started to blush. How much had he sensed? They thought they had been careful about shielding their thoughts from their telepathic son. Jackie noticed their reaction and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion before giving them a smirk.

"Er, yes Son. We were happy that we had managed to outrun the policemen that were chasing us," John said sheepishly, tugging his ear.

"I always said you two were up to somethin' in that knockin' box back in the old universe," Jackie said. "The way you used to hold hands and hug, passin' them looks between ya."

"MUM!" Rose exclaimed. Her Mum could be so coarse at times.

"Well. It's no good tryin' to deny it. I'm just surprised that the way you two go at it, you haven't got a TARDIS full by now. And yes, I do know it's bigger on the inside."

Rose's eyes and mouth were wide in disbelief. John started to giggle, then chuckle, and then couldn't hold it in and started to belly laugh. Rose looked at him and slapped his arm.

"Don't encourage her," she berated him. The look of disapproval on her face made him laugh even more, and Rose couldn't help have a little laugh herself. Jackie had a wicked grin on her face, she knew she'd hit the mark with that one.

"Tony. Yer Dad'll be home soon. Be a love an' go an' wash yer hands before we sit down to eat will ya."

"Okay," the nearly seven year old said, standing up and heading out of the room.

Rose sat down with EJ on her lap and took some wipes out of a packet on the low table and wiped his hands and his face.

"There we are. Nice and clean," she declared before planting another kiss on his cheek.

They heard Tony talking to Alistair, the house manager after he had washed his hands.

"Can I tell them….? DADS HOME!" he bellowed down the hallway.

"Thank you young Master Tony, that was very…. loud. If you will excuse me, I need to find the first aid box. I do believe my ears have started to bleed."

They heard Tony and his father chuckling as they walked down the hall and entered the lounge. Everyone exchanged greetings as Pete went over to Jackie and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look tired Love. Busy day?" she said.

"Yeah, thanks to our top undercover agents here," he replied with a smile.

"I take it there was some good information on that disk then?" John asked.

"You bet. C'mon, let's eat and I'll tell you all about it."

At the dining table, Rose was cutting EJ's sausages into bite sized pieces for him to manage. While the children had a simple 'bangers and mash', the adults were having 'toad in the hole', with some spicy herb sausages and an onion gravy.

"I was with Harriet and the head of MI6 all afternoon, video conferencing with the head of the CIA and KGB," Pete told them in between a mouthful of his meal.

"That chance meeting Rose had with the Dalek intelligence officer, led John to the informant, and 'hey presto', one of the biggest crime syndicates in the galaxy is now in the can," Pete summarised.

Rose shuddered as though someone had walked over her grave. "I still can't get used to the Daleks in this universe. I know they are not a threat, but every time I see them I think of Satellite 5, Canary Wharf and the Crucible."

"I know," John said. "It's probably because they have no faces or bodies. You can't read their body language." He turned to Pete. "So what are the intelligence agencies going to do?"

"They are coordinating a multi agency offensive to arrest and detain all the people on disk. Raids on all the properties and confiscation of all goods and monies. It should happen in the early hours of the morning."

"Blimey. That sounds like a hell of an operation," Jackie said. "No wonder you're knackered."

"Maybe we could have an early night," he grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows.

John and Rose stifled their laughter as Jackie blushed. Hardly surprising after what she had said to them earlier.

"We won't hang about after dessert then. We can get an early night ourselves," John said as he reached for Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

Rose was lying with her head resting on John's chest, drawing circles in his chest hair while he had his arm around her shoulders. Her right leg was resting between his thighs.

"Johnnn?" she said looking up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Mmmm?" he replied as he looked down at her.

"I've been thinkin' about what Mum said this afternoon. Y'know, the thing about the TARDIS bein' full of kids?"

"Yeah?" She now had his undivided attention.

"Well, I was wonderin'... How would you feel about more little Smiths runnin' about in the TARDIS?"

"I hadn't given it any thought really, but now you come to mention it…." He stared off into space, remembering a former life.

"You're thinkin' about Lungbarrow, aren't ya?" Rose asked, she could sense it through their telepathic link. John had told her about his two alternate time lines, one before the fall of Pythia, and one after.

In the first time line, he had parents, a wife, children and a granddaughter. In the second one, he had been produced in a loom and only had cousins. An ancient artefact called 'The Hand Of Omega' had intervened and sent him back to the time before the fall of Pythia, and reunited him with his granddaughter.

He definitely preferred his memories of the first time line and had a little pang of regret for a lost family that had never really existed when Pythia fell. It was all a bit wibbly-wobbly and timey-wimey.

He gently squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, appreciating the second chance he had been given to have a family again. "You know Rose, I can think of nothing more perfect than a TARDIS full of little Smiths."

"Really? You wouldn't mind EJ having brothers and sisters?"

"Are you kidding? It will be brilliant, but what about Special Operations? When you were carrying EJ, you were worried about not being able to be a Field Agent."

"Yeah I know, but it wasn't that bad bein' a Field Agent Supervisor. I was still able to go out on a shout with ya and be in the thick of it."

He smiled at her. "If you're sure then?"

She gave him her tongue through the teeth smile. "I'm sure if you are…. When can we start?"

"Wellll. You'll have to stop taking your pill, and then we'll have to wait for you to ovulate. I can tell you when that happens," he said with a cheeky grin.

"We can still practice though, can't we?" she giggled.

"Practice makes perfect Love, and I want our kids to be perfect. We've already made a good start with Eyulf."

"Right then, no time like the present." They pulled the duvet over them and began their first of many practice sessions, (not that they really needed any).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Monday, 2nd April, 2018.**

'New York, New York, a helluva town, the Bronx is up, but the Battery's down. We're going to New York! Apparently the Americans want to set up their own Torchwood institute and Dad as arranged for John, Jack and me to act as advisors. EJ is coming as well and it's going to be like a working holiday for us….'

**Doctor's diary. **

**Entry Date: Monday, 2nd April, 2018.**

'New York, New York I want to wake up in that city that never sleeps, and find I'm king of the hill, top of the list, head of the heap. Hah! I love that song. Well, it looks like our American cousins are keen to emulate our successful institute….'

**Torchwood Special Operations Unit.**

"Good morning people," Captain Andy McNab said, giving his usual greeting to the assembled team of agents. They settled into the Special Operations room with their coffees and teas, ready for the briefing.

"Settle down and listen up. Director Tyler will be in shortly to bring us up to speed with a covert operation that went down last night. It was a direct result of the intelligence gathered by The Doc and Wife on their 'holiday' at Costa del Centauri VI."

"You two were on a mission?" Jack asked incredulously.

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were under orders to keep it hush-hush."

"Good morning everyone," Pete said as he walked into the room. "I won't keep you long. I just wanted to bring you up to speed with events that happened overnight, and then you can get back to your briefing."

Andy handed him the remote, and he activated the media screens.

"A few weeks ago, Rose had a chance encounter with a Dalek Intelligence Officer who happened to have been asked a question by a not-to-bright drug dealer," Pete started.

Julia De Graff asked the question everyone was thinking. "What was the question?"

Pete smiled and raised his eyebrows at Rose, offering her the opportunity to answer. Rose gave a single giggle before answering.

"He wanted to know if Daleks ever used recreational drugs, and if they did then…. how?" There was a murmur of titters through the room. "He then said that he was only askin' because he had some good stuff from Sol III."

Pete took up the narrative again. "John and Rose followed up on the information and found an informant who gave them the information. Yesterday afternoon I was in a high level meeting with the President and the heads of MI5 and 6, UNIT, CIA, FBI and the KGB."

"Phew. That's heavy duty," Jake said.

"Yes it was. But then it had to be, we had the whole cartel in our grasp. We hit them fast and hard last night on three continents and in a dozen countries. It was an unparalleled success. The United Nations Assembly is applauding the level of cooperation and the sharing of resources."

The room broke into cheering and applause. Pete nodded at Andy and handed over the remote.

"Right then people, let's get down to business. We'll probably get a request to collect the off world tech from the raids, so we'll be on standby for that," he started. "Next. The A120 at Chelmsford. The RAC have had a speight of unexplained engine electrical failures…."

* * *

It was mid morning, and most of the team were in the standby room drinking tea or coffee, and snacking on biscuits, waiting for things to 'kick off'. John was sat at the table being challenged to a game of mental calculus with Gwen 'Numbers' O'Toole.

Rose was on the couch between her two favourite men, after her husband and her dad of course. Jake was discussing their favourite sci fi show with her, while Jack was just finishing a call on his mobile.

"Doc, Wife, Handsome. The Directors asking if you'll join him in Communications," Andy said as he popped his head around the door.

They finished their drinks and headed out of the door for the lifts.

The Communications Department looked like a television news studio, the sort that you see behind the presenters fronting the news. It had large media screens, multimedia mixing desks and control consoles. Incoming feeds were directed from this hub direct to the dispatch desk in Special Operations.

One wall was taken up with a media screen that had a life sized image of a woman in an immaculate and obviously expensive business suit. Pete turned from his conversation to greet his daughter, son-in-law and deputy as they entered the room.

"Deputy Director Jameson, may I introduce three of my field agents. My daughter Rose, her husband, Dr. John Smith, and my deputy Jack Harkness."

"Oh at last, the famous Dr. Smith and his wife. My name's Louise and it's very nice to meet you both. I've been following your career with a great deal of interest," she told them. "And your deputy, you never told me he was so handsome."

Jack gave her his winning smile, as John and Rose smiled at each other knowingly. That made a change, someone flirting with Jack instead of the other way around.

"Well hello Louise," Jack said in full flirt mode. "As one deputy to another, I look forward to furthering the relationship between our two organisations."

Louise gave a bubbly, sexy laugh. "Oh Pete, when can he start?"

They all laughed and then Jack stopped. "Start what?" he asked Pete.

"Ah, yes." Pete ran his hand over his shaven head. "I'm afraid Louise has let the cat out of the bag. President Romney has been talking to President Jones for a while now about setting up their own version of Torchwood in America. Harriet has asked if we can send some advisors to help achieve this."

Louise took up the explanation from there. "The President was impressed with the way Torchwood dealt with the Peladonian cartel and their off-world tech."

"What, and you want us to be the advisors?" Rose asked.

"Can't think of anyone better," Pete said with a grin.

"Well, I can't argue with you there," John said, waggling his eyebrows at Rose before turning back to the screen. "But you lot have got Area 51 out at Groom Lake. What do you need us for?"

"Oh Dr. Smith, I think you have been listening to too many conspiracy theories," Louise said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. And I've been the subject of a few of them in my past…. including Area 51, he added mysteriously.

Louise sounded slightly miffed. "Dr. Smith, I can assure you…."

"Deputy Director Jameson, I have been to Area 51. Y'know, inside the base," he told her. "I have the greatest respect for the CIA, but you keep too many secrets for my liking."

"I told you he was good Louise," Pete said with a grin.

Louise gave a single laugh. "You did warn me, yes. He's just the kind of person we need to help us set up a non-secretive organisation. Dr. Smith, may I call you John?" she asked.

"Er, yes, of course Louise."

"Well John. Area 51 attracts so much interest because of its secrets, that every conspiracy theorist on the planet watches it like a hawk."

"And off the planet," John added.

Louise was momentarily stunned by his comment. "What? Oh, right. Of course, you would know that wouldn't you? Your Torchwood Institute has been very clever by announcing that you have contact with extraterrestrials and exchange technology."

"That's right," Jack said. "If there's no secrets or conspiracies to uncover, people aren't interested."

"Exactly. That's why we'd like you to set up a Torchwood franchise here that people would know and trust."

"That sounds great. It would certainly take the pressure off us when we have a global investigation," John said.

"Oh excellent. Thank you for agreeing to help us. Pete can we firm up some of the details and come up with a timetable?"

"Of course Louise. I'll go to my office and we can continue our video conference."

Pete clicked the remote and the screen went dark. "Okay folks, it'll probably be a week or two before we have anything definate. I'll let you know after I've finished the conference."

**LaGuardia Airport.**

**New York.**

**Two weeks later.**

John, Rose, Eyulf and Jack were strolling through the main concourse of the airport, heading for the entrance. Rose and Jack were dragging wheeled suitcases, whilst John had a holdall over one shoulder and held Eyulf's hand with the other.

"Dr Smith! Mrs. Smith! Captain Harkness! Over here." They looked to their left and saw CIA Deputy Director Louise Jameson waving at them. She enthusiastically shook their hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you face to face," she told them. "I have a Limo outside, I'll take you to your apartment."

"Apartment!? I thought we would be stayin' in a hotel," Rose said.

"Well. We thought that as you would be staying for a while, and having a young son, an apartment would be more homely."

"That's very kind of you," John said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," Louise said as they moved towards a long black car. "Let the driver have your luggage, he'll put it in the trunk."

"That's the boot to you Rose," Jack said with a grin. "And don't try and walk on the pavement, they haven't got one."

"Shut up," she said playfully, sticking out her tongue. "I know it's a sidewalk."

The driver put their luggage in the trunk, (or boot) and they climbed in the back of the very large car. Louise and Jack sat on a backward facing seat opposite John, Rose and EJ so that they could chat whilst travelling.

"This is a bit posh," Rose observed, looking at the plush interior.

"Only the best for our celebrity guest consultants," she said with a smile.

"Oh please don't," Rose laughed. "We get enough of that at home."

"Ah, right. I would avoid the newscasts while you're here then. The media have got wind of a new Torchwood franchise and are running stories. Only to be expected really with Torchwood being so high profile."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," John said.

The car headed west, away from the airport along Grand Central Parkway a three lane expressway, past various buildings and a cemetery. They headed north over the East river onto Randall's Island, before crossing it again into East Harlem and south towards Yorkville. The car pulled up to a white stone apartment block on 91st street on the Upper East Side of Manhattan.

"Wow. This is a bit lush," Jack said, looking out the window.

"Come on, let's get you settled and then you can do a bit of sightseeing for the rest of the day," Louise said, stepping onto the sidewalk, or pavement as Rose insisted on calling it.

As they walked into the lobby, a man came to the reception desk.

"Afternoon. What can I do for you folks," he asked with a genuine smile. Louise showed him her CIA identification. "Ah. You must be our British visitors. Welcome to New York, my name's Carlton, and if you need anything then I'm your man."

"Well hello Carlton. Jack Harkness's the name, and technically, I'm not a Brit." John and Rose looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"No kidding. I can tell by the accent that your from this side of the pond," Carlton said as he finished shaking their hands.

"Ah, well," Jack started.

"That one's a bit complicated. Tell you what Carlton why don't you grab the keys and show us to our apartments?" John said with a smile.

"Sure thing." He took a couple of keys off the board behind the desk. "Here ma'am, let me get that for you." He took the handle of Rose's suitcase and pulled it behind him as he headed for the elevator (or was that a lift?).

"Oh John, this is like bein' in an episode of 'Frasier' or 'Friends' or somethin'," Rose said as she entered the apartment. EJ ran to the balcony door and looked out over Lower Manhattan.

"Cor! We're in the sky Mummy," he said, obviously impressed with the view.

"Captain Harkness, you're in the apartment across the hall," Carlton said as he handed him the key and left.

"I'll leave you to unpack and explore. I've taken the liberty of booking a table for 7.30 at a local restaurant. You'll be able to meet some of the section heads that we're recruiting," Louise said.

"Good idea," John said.

"I'll send a car for you. Until then, enjoy yourselves." She gave them a little wave as she left the apartment.

"It still gives me goosebumps seeing those over there in the distance," Rose said.

John and Jack came and stood by her, looking out over the New York sky line. "Yeah, I know what you mean," John said. They were looking at the twin towers of the World Trade Centre. When Rose first arrived in Pete's world and saw them on news footage, she thought they were using archive footage.

When John arrived and found out that the 9/11 attacks hadn't happened, he quickly worked out why. It was the airships, and peoples attitude to flying.

Early attempts at transatlantic flights in winged aircraft had been disastrous, whereas the Hindenburg hadn't crashed and airship design went from strength to strength. They were now state of the art, carbon fibre airframes with a variety of anti collision devices.

No airship could collide with another airship, a mountain, or any man made structure, they simply slowed down, avoided the collision or just stopped moving. And now the South Tower of the World Trade Centre was to become Torchwood New York.

* * *

The restaurant was near Central Park, and was classy and upmarket. They didn't really cater for children, but for the first time, John and Rose found that being celebrities did have some advantages. The fact that Eyulf was a little charmer also helped. The waitresses were cooing over him and finding cushions that he could sit on to reach the table. He was loving the attention.

John and Jack were wearing jacket and ties, whilst Rose wore her jumper dress that John had bought her for Christmas. Louise led them to a large table where some people were already seated. She introduced them as Heads of Public Relations, Human Resources, Multimedia, Forensics, Engineering and an awkward looking geek who was head of Computer Sciences.

"There will be a couple more guest coming along later, but they said for us to go ahead and order our meals," Louise said.

The menu was a mix of French and traditional American. Jack had a grin on his face as he looked at Rose. "Don't order chips Rosie or you'll get a packet of crisps."

John snorted a laugh as Rose rolled her eyes. "Knock it off Harkness or I'll push your head in the hand basin and turn on the faucet," she said with a laugh.

Jack laughed with her. "Have you got a universal translator hidden in your cleavage." The other diners were enjoying the banter of two people who were obviously very close friends.

The food that they ordered was delivered to their table and they started eating, discussing the technicalities of setting up a Torchwood institute. Towards the end of the meal, a tall gentleman entered the restaurant and walked over to the table. John and Rose recognised him immediately.

"Charles!" Rose said in surprise, rising and giving him a big hug.

"Hello Rose. How are you? It's been a while."

"I'm fine thanks. You remember John of course," she said, turning to her husband. John rose from his seat to shake his hand.

"Of course. How could I forget the incredible Dr. Smith," he said with a warm smile. "And this must be Eyulf," he said with a sheepish smile. "I've been keeping up with the gossip mags…. Sorry." Everyone laughed at his confession.

Charles DeCaprio was Professor of Particle physics at M.I.T and had been part of the 'Dream Team' that had worked on the dimension buttons and the dimension cannon.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce the Director of Torchwood New York," Louise said.

"Oh what an inspired choice," John said. "Brilliant!"

"Malcolm Taylor at UNIT recommended him as Scientific Advisor, and it made perfect sense to have him as Director as well," Louise told them. "John, we'd like you to help Charles finalise the set up of Torchwood, and Jack, if you could give him the benefit of your experience of being Deputy Director…. Oh, did you get your itineraries by the way?"

"Yes. We've got them on our tablets," John said.

"They are just a suggested timetable, it's all flexible, feel free to adjust as necessary," Louise said.

"A bit wibbly-wobbly then," Rose said with her teasing smile.

"Jelly wibble-wobbles," EJ said with a smile. "I like jelly."

"Shouldn't that be jello?" Jack asked. "I think your translator is on the blink Rose. I'd better have a look at it. In your cleavage wasn't it?" he said breathing on his hands and rubbing them together.

Rose wagged a finger at him. "Don't even think about it," she said with a laugh. Jack started to tickle her ribs.

"Gerroff!" she said in a fit of giggles.

A man had approached the table unnoticed and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, it's nice to see such a friendly and happy team. I'm sure we'll all work very well together."

Jack noticed that Rose's and John's faces had suddenly turned very serious and he switched to Torchwood mode. "Rose, what is it?"

Before Rose could answer, Louise stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the patron of the New York Torchwood Institute..."

"Henry van Statten," John said, giving him a look of suspicion.

"The famous Dr. Smith," van Statten said with a charming smile. "It's really good to meet you at last. I've been following your work for a while now." John reluctantly accepted his handshake.

["He probably wants you in his collection if he's anything like the other one,"] Rose thought to John.

"And Mrs. Smith. Your photos in the tabloids do not do you justice, you are even more beautiful in the flesh." He took Rose's hand and kissed it.

["Yeuk,"] John thought to her.

"And Captain Harkness, a pleasure to meet you."

Jack shook his hand. "You'll have to forgive me, but I have no idea who you are."

"Oh, excuse me. I'm the CEO of GeoComTex. I tend to stay out of the limelight. Not too keen on all the media attention."

"And why would that be I wonder?" John said, trying to get information about this world's van Statten.

"Well, I like my privacy. I'm a bit of a recluse... Excuse me for asking Dr. Smith, but have I upset you or your wife in some way? From your tone of voice and body language I get the impression that you don't like me."

["Busted,"] Rose thought.

["Yeah, and to be fair, if the Daleks here can be different..."]

"I'm sorry. It's a bit complicated, but we once met someone just like you, a doppelganger in fact, and he was a psychopathic megalomaniac. At one point I thought Rose had been killed, and a lot of good people died," John told him.

"Ah, I can understand how that would colour your judgment," van Statten replied. "Is there anything I can say or do to change your perception of me?"

John thought about it briefly before continuing. "Why are you interested in Torchwood?"

"Ah, direct and to the point. I like that," van Statten said with a smile. "So much more refreshing than 'yes Mr. van Statten, of course Mr. van Statten."

He looked at the group sat at the table. "I've been interested in UFO's and aliens since I was a child. And then there's the money, retro engineering alien tech and marketing it through GeoComTex, like Torchwood London does through Cybus industries."

"Did," John corrected.

"Pardon?" van Statten said.

"Torchwood used to retro engineer alien tech, but since Pete Tyler took over and employed me, all the inventions have been mine," John told him.

"Really? I had no idea. That's very impressive."

John had been listening to the inflection in his voice and reading his body language. Henry van Statten was driven, and he had an idea what was driving him.

"Have you found it yet?" John asked him.

"Excuse me?" van Statten said.

"Have you found what you've been looking for since it happened? How old were you?" John reached into his jacket and took out his sonic screw driver. "I have a scanning device here, do you mind?"

The usually unflappable Henry van Statten was definitely flapped. "Er, yes, of course. Is that an example of Torchwood tech?"

"No, this ones all mine," John said as he scanned him. He checked the results and nodded to himself. "How old were you when you lost those memories? Around 11 or 12 I'd say. They're not missing you know, just hidden. You know they are there, but they hide in the dark places." John looked around the table ar the puzzled faces. "It's like catching a glimpse of something in a mirror, when you turn around, it's gone."

The man who was normally outspoken to the point of arrogance, was speechless. "How….?"

John didn't want to discuss personal and private details about an event that van Statten was obviously sensitive about. "It happened. It was real," was all he would say. John held out his hand, which van Statten took with a trembling hand. "I apologise for our initial reaction. Welcome aboard Henry. I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Thank you John," Henry said with a breaking voice full of emotion.

["So, you gonna tell me what all that was about?"] Rose asked him.

["Since he was abducted by aliens as a child, he's been obsessed with trying to find out what happened to him. There's residual traces of energy in his body."]

["Bloody hell!"]


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Doctor's diary. **

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 4th April, 2018.**

'Well, who'd have thought it. Henry van Statten financing Torchwood New York. Okay, he's still an asshole, but he's not a psychopathic megalomaniac asshole. Just a kleptomaniac one instead. His early experience with aliens has given him that fascination that will keep him funding Torchwood for a long time.'

'I'm going around the labs today with Charles, looking at the installation of the analytical equipment that is being installed. I can look after EJ while I'm doing this as he's got his Teeny Tikes Tablet to play on. Rose is overseeing the selection of the Field Agents today and seemed really nervous about it...'

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 4th April, 2018.**

'Today is the day I give the pep talk to the applicants for the position of Field Agent. God, I'm so nervous. Dad said all the ex military and law enforcement applicants will think they have an advantage over the others. He wanted me to show them what a shop girl with an attitude could do. (He's asking for a slap) John is looking after EJ while he goes over the technical stuff with Charles….'

**Torchwood South Tower.**

**New York.**

Rose stood at a lectern in front of around 100 hopeful applicants. She swallowed nervously and cleared her throat.

"Er, hello everyone. Thank you for coming today. My name is Rose, Rose Smith, and i'm a Torchwood Special Operations Field Agent," she started with uncharacteristic hesitancy. Give her a hostage negotiation or shouting down a terrorist and she was fine, but this, this was hard.

"I think you all know why you are here. You applied for the position of Field Agent, and I think you've read the job description and know what to expect," she said with a bit more confidence, warming to the task. "However, as they said in 'Men In Black', you know 'dick'.

That got a ripple of laughter, and she started to relax. "Now, over the last couple of weeks, Torchwood psychologists and profilers have been looking over your applications and have shortlisted you for selection. Torchwood security have been running background checks on you all, and trust me, if you have any intimate tattoos or piercings, we'll not only know about them, we'll probably have photographs as well."

That got a real laugh from the prospective employees. She was starting to connect with them. "Some of you are from the military, some from law enforcement. Others are from scientific, engineering or even commerce backgrounds. It doesn't matter really, because previous experience or trainin' won't help you much."

"Let me tell you a bit about myself. I was workin' in a department store when I met an alien who saved my life." There were murmurings in the audience. "That is one of the first things you will learn when you work for Torchwood, aliens exist. I travelled the universe with one, and we saved the Earth on more than one occasion."

She looked at the faces in the audience. "Why am I tellin' you this? Because I had no education or trainin' for it, but the alien saw in me the qualities he was lookin' for in a companion, and the next part of the selection process with Captain McNab and your Captain Hunter, will try and identify those qualities in you and group you together into teams that will function as a single unit."

She clicked a remote and brought up a display of the Torchwood training regime. "Basic trainin' for successful applicants will start with military style trainin' in fitness, unarmed combat and firearms, specifically the stun gun, our favoured weapon." The images on the screen were showing Torchwood agents undertaking their training.

"Along side this, is trainin' in the high tech equipment that we use in our day to day operations, such as scanners and various surveillance devices." These were also displayed on the screen. She clicked off the display and looked out over the audience. "Any questions?"

A young man raised his hand and Rose acknowledged him.

"Has it been an easy ride for you, being the daughter of the director?"

There were gasps and Rose noticed the man getting a elbow in the ribs. "I can't believe you just said that," the young woman said who was sat next to him.

Rose raised her hands. "No. That's a very good question. What's your name?"

"Todd Hunter," the young man said.

"Todd here has demonstrated that he's done his research. He knows who I am and he's asked an awkward question that Field Agents sometimes have to ask during an investigation," Rose said.

She looked at Todd and knew why he had asked. "After I was separated from my alien friend, I didn't want to work for Torchwood, as they were partly responsible for us being separated." Rose paused as she remembered that terrible day.

"But my friends convinced me to apply, and so I did. I was judged on my performance, not my heritage. I hope that you Todd, are judged on your qualities and not on who your father is." She had guessed that his father was Eugene Hunter, ex Navy Seal and head of Special Operations at Torchwood New York.

"Okay everyone, I'm just going to set up the video

conference and then you will be called through one by one,"

Rose announced as she headed for the door.

In the media room she logged into the computer and

initiated the call to Torchwood London. After a short while,

Andy McNab's face appeared on the large plasma screen,

along with Eugene Hunter, who had been working with Andy to

get a feel for the way Torchwood operates. He had been very

impressed with the way the technology made the Field Agents

seem as though they were highly trained special forces

military soldiers.

"Hello Andy, Gene. I've given them the talk, so they're

under no illusions that they know anythin' about chasin'

aliens," she said with a smile.

"Hi Rose. Good work. So we're ready this end, do you want to

bring the first one in?" Andy said.

"Okay." She went through to the lecture theatre and called through the first applicant on the list.

"This is Steven Adams," Rose said. "Steven, this is Captain McNab and Captain Hunter." She could see Steven was nervous. "Don't worry, it's not that bad, honestly. It's just one question that has no right or wrong answer, just your answer."

Andy smiled from the screen. "Hi Steven. My name's Andy and I'm just going to give you a scenario and I'd like you to tell me what you think. Okay?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Good. So you're in an alley and it's dark. Your partner is around the corner and you hear a noise..." Andy asked a question that would tell him how that person would respond in a stressful situation. The questions were different for each person, depending on their background, because a soldier would react differently to a police officer or a delivery driver.

When Steven had given his answer, Rose led him outside. "Well done Steven, how'dya feel?"

"Relieved. It was nothing like what I was expecting."

Rose laughed and gave him a goofy smile. "That's Torchwood for ya. Anyway, that's it for today. Down the corridor and turn left for the lifts. Hand in your pass at reception and make sure they have your correct contact details, we'll be in touch in the next couple of days."

"Okay, thanks Rose…. And thanks for that little talk at the beginning, it made me realise that I could do this, even if I wasn't a soldier or a policeman."

"What's your job at the moment?" Rose asked.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm a mailman. I only applied as a sort of joke, and I half heartedly answered that IQ test thing."

"The psychometry test? Well, your half hearted answers were exactly what we were looking for, so good luck."

* * *

It was after six when Rose found John and EJ in the Torchwood restaurant. They had a burger with fries, (Jack was right, they were nothing like chips) while they chatted about their day.

"You look done in," John said.

"I don't seem to have done a lot. I gave that little talk at the start and then shepherded the hopefuls in and out of the Media Room."

"How did your talk go?"

"Good actually. I got a laugh out out of 'em anyway."

"There you are, I told you you'd 'wow' them. My brilliant Rose," he said with pride.

"And how did your day go?" she asked, nodding at EJ who was munching his burger.

"We had a great day didn't we son? He's been chatting up all the female members of staff while I helped Charles finalised the Forensic Laboratories."

"What's a 'charmer' Mummy? Cos Daddy says that's what I am."

"And your Daddy should know. He charmed your Mummy," Jack said from behind them.

"Oh hi Jack," Rose said as he kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Tedious. Sorting out filing systems, reporting systems, all that office stuff that goes on in the background that makes Torchwood work."

"Jack, you're a hero," John said with a laugh as he finished his burger. "I think we're going to get a car and head back to the apartment for an early night."

"Ooh, lucky you," he said with a wink.

"For a hot bath and sleep," Rose said.

"Well I'm taking the office staff down to the local bar for a bit of departmental bonding. I'll grab a cab and make my own way back. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Rose was sitting on the beach in front of their tree house on Beta Pegasi II. John was by the side of her with his arms around her shoulders and EJ was delighted when his baby sister grabbed his finger while she was suckling on her mothers breast. The feeling of love emanating from this tiny person penetrated to their core and gave them a warm glow.

Tiny feet padded across the carpeted floor of the Upper East Side apartment and climbed on to the bed. The sleepy child commando continued his stealth mission to infiltrate the bed and snuggle between the warm bodies of his parents. Without waking, Rose instinctively placed a comforting hand on her son's chest.

Be-be-be-be-beep.

It was 07:00 and the alarm called for attention. 'Hurry up and turn me off. I've got better things to do than beep at you all day', it's insistent beeping was saying.

John hit the snooze button and rolled over to wake Rose, only to see the peacefully sleeping face of his son.

"Hello," Rose said with a smile.

"Hello. When did this one sneak in?"

"No idea," she said as she gently rubbed her son's chest. "Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Eyulf yawned and stretched his arms out and arched his back. His eyes flicked open, first in confusion at being in the wrong bed and then a smile spread across his face. "When will my sister be coming?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Both John and Rose looked at their son in stunned amazement as they remembered a dream.

"We were on a beach," John said.

"And I was nursing…. Our daughter," Rose whispered.

"It was a shared dream. It was like when Eyulf had his first thought, except this time we were asleep. EJ, being so young must have felt it and visualized it in a dream."

"But that means…."

"You're pregnant, with our daughter," John said with an enormous grin.

Rose squealed and hugged them both, EJ laughing as he picked up on their excitement. "So when is she coming Mummy?"

"Oh not for a long while, you'll have to be very patient," she told him, his young face showing the disappointment of this news. "But you'll know that she's there." She pointed to her belly. "And she'll tell you when she's ready to come out."

He took on an air of responsibility. "I will let you know when she tells me, so that you will be ready."

"Thank you son," John said with a laugh. "That would be most helpful.

* * *

"There's something about you lot this morning," Jack said. "Like cats that have got the cream. What is it?"

"Nothing," Rose said a bit too quickly.

Jack zoned in on his co-conspirator. "EJ, what are they up to," he whispered.

EJ leaned towards his Uncle Jack and whispered back. "It's a secret. Can't tell."

John and Rose exchanged proud looks. "So Jack, what have you got in store for today then?" John asked.

"Internal security systems, CCTV, scanners, biometric sensors, all that sort of stuff. How about you two?"

"Agent's uniforms and field equipment," Rose said.

"Interviews for laboratory staff with Charles," John said as the car travelled south along Franklin East River Drive.

"Lunch in the restaurant again?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Actually the food is really good there," Jack said with a grin.

And so the rest of the week unfolded with each of them overseeing some aspect of the set up. They had the weekend off and took a flight over to Los Angeles on Saturday, followed by a flight up to Washington on Sunday, before heading back to New York Sunday evening for another week of consultations.

They met John Weston, the Special Operations Technical Support specialist, the equivalent of Chrissie Anderson in London, where in fact he'd been having his induction. Charles had recommended him from M.I.T, where he had been a research fellow in digital electronics and micro engineering.

"Chrissie says hello," he told them when they had been introduced.

Rose greeted the successful Field Agents when they arrived and gave them an induction tour of the Tower, before leaving them with H.R to register and pick up their uniforms. She saw Steven Adams again, the first applicant to undergo the selection scenario.

"I can't believe I'm really here doing this," he told her. "And aliens! Real, honest to goodness aliens."

"Yeah, I know," Rose laughed. "12 years on since I first met one and I still have to pinch myself sometimes."

She also saw Todd Hunter when she was talking with John. "Todd! How's it going."

He strolled over and grinned. He looked every part the son of a Special Forces soldier, tall, muscular and 'sharp' haircut. "Good thanks. I'm sorry if you took any offence at my question when we last met. I was a bit on edge, what with my Dad being in on the interview."

"None taken. I knew exactly where you were coming from. Oh, this is my husband John and my son Eyulf." She saw John's questioning look.

"This is Todd Hunter…. Gene's son."

John's eyebrows rose when he realised who he was. "Oh, right. Congratulations on being selected. I'm sure you'll prove yourself to be worthy of the uniform, just like Rose did."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot coming from the legend that is Dr. John Smith." He crouched down and held his hand out to Eyulf. "Hello young man. Eyulf eh? What a great name."

"Hello," EJ said, shaking his hand.

When Captain Hunter returned tomorrow, they would be sorted into teams and then shipped out to Fort Jackson in Columbia, South Carolina for their basic training. After that, John Weston would take them through all the complex equipment that they would be expected to use on a day-to-day basis.

John, Rose and Jack were really pleased with the way things were shaping up. This Torchwood would be as good as the one in London, and maintain the high standards, expectations and reputation of the Institute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Friday, 27th April, 2018.**

'This working holiday has been fantastic, and Mum and Dad are flying over today for a weekend break to celebrate my birthday. (Have we got a surprise for them!) John's booked a table at In Vino Wine Bar & Restaurant on 215 East 4th Street and then we're seeing The Lion King on Broadway.'

'I can't believe that we've been here two weeks and that we'll be back in London on Monday, back to our old routine. We've made some great friends, and have forged relationships with our American counterparts, which was the idea in the first place, but it won't half be nice to get home and sleep in our own bed….'

**Doctor's diary. **

**Entry Date: Friday, 27th April, 2018.**

'Well, the New York branch of the Torchwood franchise is nearly ready to open for business.'

'Rose and EJ have loved it here, and although we could have hopped across each day in the TARDIS, it has been much more fun staying here and soaking up the atmosphere.'

'Pete and Jackie are flying in this afternoon for Rose's birthday celebration tonight, with a night on the town. We can also give them our surprise news….'

**Torchwood South Tower.**

**New York.**

John, Rose and EJ walked into the Standby Room of the Special Operations Unit, and felt right at home. There was even a cordoned off square in the corner with yellow and black tape on the floor which denoted the TARDIS landing area.

Jack was on his mobile phone when he saw his friends enter. "Okay, I'll see you when I get back. Bye." He put the phone in his pocket, looking a bit furtive.

Rose sidled up to him and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Who ya talkin' to?"

"Oh, just a friend. I was arranging to meet up for a drink when we get back," he said.

"Oh, just a friend," she said teasingly, giving him that tongue in her teeth smile.

"Ah, the Newbies are back from basic training," Jack quickly changed the subject as Captain Hunter led the Field Agents through the doors.

John greeted the throng. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you're not too stiff from all that physical training. I know I was." There was laughter and murmurings of agreement. "Grab yourselves a drink out of the machines and then find a locker where you can stow your gear. John Weston and myself will issue you with your specialist equipment when you come back."

Gene Hunter walked over to them. "How'd it go Captain?" Jack asked him.

"Really good actually. Although they were at different levels of fitness, they came together as a team and helped each other out. It was quite inspiring actually. They're really motivated to make this work."

"Oh that's brilliant," Rose said. "That's just what we were hoping for."

Charles DeCaprio came into the room with some people who were carrying recording equipment. "John, Jack. Have you got a minute?"

"Of course Charles. What is it?" John said.

"Well, we have some news media here doing a story on our little venture. We'd like to give them some footage inside without compromising security. Can we give them some 'eye candy' that will look good on TV without giving the game away?"

"We could show them the Special Operations status boards and Standby Room, pixelating the faces of the agents of course," Jack suggested.

"Some of the Forensic Laboratories and Engineering Workshop," John said.

"That's great," Charles told them. "And then if we can all meet in the Atrium in Reception for the interview."

"Interview!?" John asked. "What interview?"

"Ah, yes. The media are curious about the celebrity agents from Britain, so I've arranged a little interview to satisfy their thirst for knowledge."

"Oh fantastic," John said sarcastically. "Isn't that just wizard!"

Rose had joined them and lifted EJ up onto her hip. "Oh I don't know John. If we can do Parkinson, I'm sure we can handle a little news item, and besides, we have a secret weapon this time," she grinned and nodded at her son in her arms.

**Vitex Luxury Airship.**

**Somewhere over the North Atlantic. **

Pete, Jackie and Tony Tyler were four hours into their flight to New York, when they saw the CNN midday news update on the media screen.

"Oh my God! Pete, Tony, look. It's Rose, EJ and John on the news."

'Well, the British are coming, and they are being welcomed with open arms. All week we've been reporting on the foundation of a new institute here in the very heart of New York'. The video showed the South Tower of the World Trade Centre, and some footage inside one of the laboratories.

'The famous Torchwood Institute is setting up office here in the South Tower, which is locally being called Torchwood Tower. We managed to speak with the Director, Professor Charles DeCaprio from M.I.T, and three British consultants who have been overseeing the project'. The scene cut to the reception atrium with Charles, John, Rose (with EJ in her arms), and Jack.

"There they are look," Jackie said, in case anyone by chance couldn't see them.

"Shhh! Let's listen," Pete said.

"Dr. DeCaprio, How does it feel to be appointed Director of the prestigious institution?" the reporter asked.

"It's an honour and a privilege, which I shall do my best to live up to."

"I understand that you've worked with Torchwood in the past, is that right?"

"Yes, on two occasions. Firstly, when the Cybermen vanished from the Cybus factories. Dr. Malcolm Taylor put together a team of scientists to find out where they had gone. The second occasion was when the oncoming darkness was upon us. The same team came back together to help stop it."

"And it was Dr. Taylor who recommended you as Director."

"Yes, that's right. I must have made a good impression," Charles said with a laugh.

"If I can turn to someone who needs no introduction. Dr. Smith, what has been your role here at Torchwood New York?"

"Hello. I've been helping Charles set up all the technical equipment in the laboratories and workshops, and selecting the scientific staff to operate it all," he said, smiling at the camera.

The camera panned across to Rose and EJ, and before the reporter could ask a question, EJ started to tell them about his holiday. "We went inside the big statue, didn't we Mummy? Y'know, the one that looks like this." He thrust his arm straight up in the air.

"Ooh, isn't he just SO cute," Jackie said, watching the interview in the airship.

The reporter was laughing when she asked her question. "Mrs. Smith, looking as great as ever may I say, what has been your contribution to the set up?"

"Thank you. Well, bein' a senior Special Operations Field Agent that had no special trainin' when I joined, I gave a motivational talk to tell the applicants that they were all on a level playin' field."

"A senior agent?" the reporter said in surprise.

Rose beamed a smile at the reporter. "Yeah, I know. The bad guys underestimate me at their peril. I also orchestrated the selection process here, while Captains McNab and Hunter conducted the interviews from London via a video conference. It was also my responsibility to make sure everyone had uniforms and personal equipment."

The camera panned once again and the reporter checked her notes. "And you are…."

"Captain Jack Harkness, Deputy Director of Torchwood One in London," he cut in with his perfect smile. "I've been setting up all the background electronic office systems that make a big organisation like this run smoothly, as well as the state-of-the-art internal security systems that protect all the high tech equipment inside."

The scene cut to the Special Operations Standby Room with black uniformed agents and pixelated faces. "So very soon, America will have a high tech institution that can offer assistance to military, law enforcement and commercial organisations, as well as keeping us safe from alien invasion. Hopefully, claims of alien abduction by little green men will soon be a thing of the past. This is Vanessa Penfold, reporting for CNN in New York."

**LaGuardia Airport.**

**New York.**

**Four hours later.**

Rose was holding EJ, while she and John looked at the faces coming through the Arrivals Gate. The Vitex Airship had arrived shortly after a commercial flight, so there were a large number of people coming through Customs & Excise.

Rose pointed at three familiar faces that were coming down the corridor.

"Gra'mar, Grumpy, Tony," EJ shouted, clapping his hands. As a joke, Jackie had called Pete 'Grumps' instead of 'Gramps'. The title had stuck, and EJ now called his Grandfather 'Grumpy', which Pete loved.

Rose put him down and he ran into a hug with Jackie, and then Pete. They made their way towards John and Rose and everyone hugged and wished Rose a happy birthday.

"How was your flight?" John asked Pete.

"Smooth and uneventful, just how I like 'em," he replied with a grin.

"Well New York seems to agree with ya, you're positively glowin' Sweetheart," Jackie said to Rose. "We saw ya on the news on the way over."

"Oh, was it alright? We haven't seen it yet," Rose said, trying to deflect her mother's attention from her 'glow'.

Pete grinned. "It was great. Very good P.R for Torchwood."

"Here, let me take your bag Jackie. We've got a limo waiting to take you to our apartment," John said.

"You hear that Pete? They've got a limo and an apartment. That's proper American that is."

After the 20 minute drive, the limo pulled up outside the apartment building, and they stood on the pavement (sidewalk) looking up. John got the luggage out of the boot (trunk) and followed them into the lobby (lobby).

"John, Rose. How was your day?" Carlton asked from behind the counter.

"Fine thanks," Rose responded. "And a bit sad. It was our last official day before handing over the reigns."

"And this must be your parents and your brother."

"And who might you be?" Jackie asked.

"Hello. I'm Carlton, your doorman."

Jackie snorted a laugh. "You're kiddin' me!" She remembered the television series 'Rhoda' from the 70's.

"Mum!" Rose said, slightly embarrassed. "My family are stayin' for the weekend before we head back on Sunday."

"I'll be sad to see you go. You've been a breath of fresh air around here. Do you need some beds? I've got a couple of folding beds you can borrow for the weekend."

"Thanks Carlton. That would be really good," John said.

They made their way up to the apartment, and Pete, Jackie and Tony immediately went to the balcony to look out over the city.

"That's one hell of a view," Pete said before stepping back inside.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss it," Rose told them. "Anyway, let's get freshened up and get our glad rags on. The table is booked for 6:30."

**In Vino Wine Bar & Restaurant.**

**215 East 4th Street. New York.**

"... Happy birthday to you." They finished the song and Rose blew out the candles on her cake. John had arranged for a 'Union Jack' cake, and Jack had suggested the shape of a T-shirt. He always remembered their first meeting, and thought that she filled that T-shirt rather well.

"Here y'are Sweetheart. Happy birthday." Jackie lifted a glittery bag with wrapped presents inside.

"Oh thank you," she said, beaming a smile.

John raised his glass of champagne for a toast and everyone followed. "To my beautiful wife Rose. Many happy returns."

"To Rose," everyone echoed. Jackie noticed that Rose was drinking fruit juice. "You not drinkin' Sweetheart? You're not ill are ya?

"No. I'm fine Mum, but EJ has got some news to tell you, and if he doesn't tell you soon he's goin' to explode. He's been such a good boy keepin' it secret."

"Wha? Can I tell them now?" he asked all excited. Rose giggled and nodded at him as she held John's hand and glanced into his eyes.

"I've got a sister," he said proudly. He pointed to Rose's belly. "She's in there at the moment, but when she's ready to come out she'll tell me and I'll tell Mummy and Daddy."

It was a rather unusual way to announce a pregnancy, and so it took a while for them to process the information. When the penny dropped, Jackie let out a squeal that had all the heads in the restaurant looking in their direction. Pete roared his approval and slapped John on the back before shaking his hand.

Jack saw the other diners looking their way and stood to address them. "We've just found out that she's pregnant." The restaurant exploded into applause and cheers of congratulations, a lot of the diners recognising the celebrity couple from the news.

Jack sat back down and grinned at them. "I said this morning that you looked like cats that had gotten the cream. And you young man…." He tickled EJ in the ribs. "I'll have to have serious words with you about keeping secrets from your Uncle Jack."

They finished their meal with an enjoyable buzz of conversation. The news had made a good evening out into a fantastic one. The manager came over and presented Rose with a large bouquet of flowers.

They left the restaurant and made their way to the Minskoff Theatre on 200 West 45th Street, to see the stage production of the Lion King, which they thoroughly enjoyed.

It was late when they got back to the apartment and Tony was fast asleep, being slightly jet lagged from the flight over. EJ was yawning and fighting to keep his eyes open. Jackie and Pete between them got Tony into his 'Space Patrol' pyjamas and into EJ's bed.

John picked up EJ and headed for the couch. "Put the kettle on Love and I'll get his 'jim-jams' on." John quickly got EJ changed and tucked him in next to Tony. He came out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door. Rose had made a cup of tea for everyone and was handing them out.

"I see Carlton has made up the folding bed for us," Rose said. "You and Dad can have our room."

"We'll do no such thing," Jackie said indignantly. "No pregnant daughter of mine is sleepin' on a makeshift bed. Me an' Pete can sleep here."

"No Jackie, please," John started.

"I'll tell you what," Jack said, taking out his keys. "You two take my bed." He threw the keys to Pete. "And I'll crash here. It looks comfortable enough."

"Oh, but we couldn't," Jackie said.

"Ah-ah Jackie. I won't hear another word. We Americans have a reputation for hospitality that I have to maintain," he said with his charming smile.

"Well…. If you're sure?"

"Not another word. Come on, enjoy your tea. You won't get a cup like this out there." He nodded out the window at the city beyond.

* * *

It was around 9:30 when Rose padded out of the bedroom in her short, 'nighty-night' nightshirt and slipper socks to put the kettle on. She needn't have tried to be quiet, because Jack was already awake in the fold away bed, finishing a call on his mobile.

"Morning gorgeous," he said with his boyish smile.

"Mornin' Jack. D'ya sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually. The beds really comfortable, but the noises from the bedroom kept me awake for a while."

Rose gaped at him and blushed. He just grinned back at her. "I'll have a coffee if you're making drinks."

John appeared in the doorway in his blue and white striped pyjama bottoms, running his fingers through his unruly hair and scratching his head as he yawned.

"Oh, morning Jack. Did you sleep alright?"

"I was just saying to Ro…."

"He slept fine. The bed was really comfortable," she interrupted.

John looked at her a bit puzzled and shrugged his shoulders, while Jack just chuckled to himself. His best friends were so predictable and easy to wind up.

"So what's the itinerary for today then?" Jack asked as Rose poured the hot water into the cups.

"Well, I thought we could take Pete and Jackie to see Torchwood New York and then be tourists for the rest of the weekend," John said as he kissed Rose on the cheek before taking the cup of tea.

Rose took her tea and Jack's coffee and put them on the low table.

["D'ya want to see Jack out of his comfort zone? I've got a score to settle."] she thought to John.

["This I've got to see. Hang on I'll sell some tickets."]

"So what did you wear to bed last night Jack? Did you go and get some pyjama bottoms?" she asked him.

Jack looked a bit puzzled by the question. "Er, no. Never wear them."

Rose lifted a side of the duvet and climbed into the fold away bed with him. "Bodge up," she commanded, as she reached his coffee and handed it to him.

"Wha?" he squeaked. This was his best friend, the wife of his other best friend, and she was snuggling up to him in bed. And he was naked!

"What's up Jack? We're best mates aren't we? It's not like anythin's goin' to happen is it?" She reached around his chest and gave him a squeeze. "Ooh, I don't know though," she said with a mischievous grin.

Jack's anatomy had betrayed him. Although she was like a sister to him, she was a very sexy woman. He quickly reached over and put his coffee on the table and climbed out of the bed with the duvet wrapped around his waist. "Er, I'd better go to the bathroom," he said distractedly as he gathered up his clothes.

["YES!"] Rose mentally punched the air and started to giggle.

["Blimey!"] is all John could think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Doctor's diary. **

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 16th May, 2018.**

'We've been back two weeks now and everything is back to normal. The new Torchwood seems to be running fine, with regular video conferences and emails for advice about their missions.'

'Rose was troubled with a bit of morning sickness so I made up a herbal remedy that should take care of it. She isn't really showing yet, just a little bit of roundness at the front, which is just as well considering the mission she's on at the moment….'

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 16th May, 2018.**

'Urgh. Threw up in the toilet this morning. It's funny that I never had any morning sickness with EJ. I suppose every pregnancy is different, or maybe this week of nights is messing with my hormones. John's given me some herbal tea which will keep the nausea under control, so that should be the first and last instance.'

'We are half way through our week of nights before we get a week off, and tonight we start a joint operation with the Met to try and catch the serial killer that's been targeting prostitutes….'

**Torchwood One, London.**

**Wednesday, 16th May, 2018.**

**22:00.**

"Good evening people," Captain Andy McNab said, giving his usually greeting to the assembled team of agents again. They settled into the Special Operations room with their usual cups of coffee and tea, ready for the briefing.

"Right, first of all I'd like to thank the members of Blue Watch for coming in early on their shift to help with this multi-agency operation."

"Andy clicked the remote for the media display screen. "Now, first up. Giant and Ace, I need you to nip up the M1 and baby sit a delegation of explorers from Justica. They are waiting for the repairman to come and tow them home." Andy clicked the remote and brought up the details on the media screen. Andre 'The Giant' Coultarde, and Craig 'Ace' Rimmer downloaded the details onto their tablet PC's.

"Next item, Detective Inspector Jason Fielding, who I think most of you know from operation Burke & Hare back in January, has joined us for this briefing to give us the latest intelligence on the Kings Cross Killer."

A young man in a suit stood and thanked Andy. "Good evening everyone. First I'd like to thank Torchwood for agreeing to help us on this investigation. Three women have already lost their lives, and we don't want to add any more to that tally."

He referred to his notes on a clipboard; he wasn't familiar with the Torchwood media board yet. "The profilers agree that he is a sexual predator, using prostitutes as easy, vulnerable targets to satisfy his cravings."

He flipped over a page. "The profile is that of a white male in his mid fifties. His parents will have split up in his early childhood and remarried. This gives a high probability that he himself will have been married, divorced, and in a string of relationships that will have produced at least two children."

Jason leafed over another page of notes. "He will have had a short spell in the armed forces where he would have acquired the habit of visiting prostitutes. Since leaving the armed forces he will have had a variety of non skilled jobs, driver, waiter, bar staff, that kind of stuff, and will probably have a gambling habit."

"How do those guys upstairs do that stuff?" Jake asked quietly.

Jason continued. "He will drive a Ford, either a Mondeo or a Focus, which is where he murders his victims. He drugs his victims with a short duration tranquiliser and handcuffs them. We then think he waits for them to wake up before stripping them, the feeling of terror will heighten his arousal. He then rapes and strangles them, before carefully laying out their bodies where they will be found without too much effort."

He turned the pages back and looked at the assembled agents. "We've had some courageous WPC's out there, trying to lure him out, without success. We are hoping that the tech that you use here will give us an edge."

He looked over to Andy. "Thanks Jason. Three agents have volunteered to act as 'ladies of the night' to try and bait this bastard." He looked to the back of the room, and Rose, Julia and Gwen stood and walked forwards, to whoops and whistles of approval.

Gwen was wearing a leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and thigh high boots, with a sleeveless leather top that showed her cleavage. Julia wore just a black latex dress with high heels, while Rose wore her blue mini kilt, fishnet stockings and knee high boots, with a white blouse knotted at the front.

"Right, quiet down you lot. Let's not forget that these ladies are your work colleagues and we are trying to catch a dangerous killer," Andy reminded them.

"Now, to the equipment. You will be wearing standard ear comms for keeping in touch. The round earrings are stereoscopic cameras that will allow Technical Support to produce a 3D model of each subject for facial recognition. A new addition from Dr. Smith for this mission is a lipstick stunner. Take the top off, hold it on the target and press the end."

Rose, Gwen and Julia took out their lipsticks and touched up their 'lippy'. They had already been trained on the stunner by John earlier.

"Because of the degree of isolation of each agent, and the level of threat, all transponder tattoos will be active and tracked continuously. The three partners will be on trail bikes to offer high speed support in the event of a successful identification of the killer." Andy looked out at the faces of Blue Watch. "Any questions?"

John raised his hand. "What happens after they've been picked up by a punter? Aren't they going to be expected to 'perform'?"

Jason stood to answer. "This is where the joint cooperation comes in. Uniformed officers will be supporting detectives from the Vice Squad, and your field agents. To all intents and purposes it will be a routine operation to try and reduce the number of prostitutes operating in Kings Cross. Once money has changed hands, the deed is done and we move in to arrest."

"Okay. If there's nothing else, let's get kitted up and get this show on the road," Andy said as the agents started to rise from their seats.

Rose walked over to John and they grabbed a quick cuddle. "I hope you're going to keep that outfit on when we finish our shift," he said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"Tell you what," she breathed, tracing her finger along the edge of the lapel on his uniform. "I'll wear my kilt if you wear yours." She nibbled his ear and kissed him teasingly on the lips.

"Ooh, that's a deal. I'll have to go and get my kit now, so I'll see you later," he said as they kissed. Rose headed back towards Julia and Gwen. "Oh, and Rose…," he called to her.

She turned and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Be careful Love." She grinned at him and winked.

**Kings Cross Road on the corner of Acton Street.**

**Kings Cross, London**

**23:00**

"My legs are cold," Julia complained as she rubbed them with her hands.

"Mine too," Rose agreed. "These fishnets are next to useless for keeping yer legs warm."

"I'm glad we went for warm jackets," Gwen said. "All those films that try to glamorise this life never show the girls freezin' their tits off, do they?"

"At least the pubs are chucking out, we should start to get some business soon," Gwen said. The Northumberland Arms up the road was a short walk away.

"Hark at you," Rose laughed. "You sound like a real 'pro'. Don't they say that it's always the quiet ones?"

"Let me at 'em, I'll have 'em for breakfast," Gwen replied.

All three were laughing when a group of lads walked past. "Oi luv. You got anythin' on under that rubber dress?"

Julia looked the handsome young man up and down. It was obviously the beer talking. "That's for me to know, and you to pay to find out." She winked at her Torchwood colleagues.

"Phwoar. Fancy a quick shag in the doorway?"

Julia seductively ambled over to him. "Number one, I don't do quick. It's like havin' a McDonalds when you're used to having a starter, main course an' a puddin'," she purred at him. "Y'know, foreplay, intercourse and the post coital ciggie."

She took a step closer, his mates started to snigger. "Two, I don't do doorways. It's like goin' campin' when you are used to stayin' in a five star hotel. I like room service to bring champagne in an ice bucket. And three, you couldn't afford me sunshine, cus I don't shag. I make knee tremblin', toe curlin' earth movin' lurrrrv," she purred in his ear. She rubbed her hand down the now bulging front of his trousers, grinned, said 'see ya' and walked back to Rose and Gwen.

"Heads up ladies," Danny 'John Boy' Walton said over their ear links. "Ford Mondeo heading your way. Time to strut your stuff." He was in the Mobile Investigation Vehicle, monitoring the CCTV cameras in the area.

"Who wants to be first then?" Rose asked as she opened her jacket to show off her cleavage.

"Go on then. I'll have a go," Gwen said as she unzipped her leather jacket.

Rose giggled as she made an observation. "There wouldn't 'alf be a lot of squeakin' if you were a real prozzie Gwen."

They laughed as Gwen sashayed to the kerb. She put her hands on her hips, put one leg forward and thrust out her bust. The green Mondeo came slowly down the road and pulled up next to Gwen, the driver's window winding down.

Gwen put a hand on the roof and leaned forward, showing her ample cleavage to the prospective client. "Evenin' luv. Lookin' fer a bit a fun are ya?" The stereoscopic cameras recorded the driver's face and uploaded the data to Torchwood.

It was the right make of car, and the driver appeared to be in his mid fifties, but any other information would require her getting in the car and starting a conversation.

"What'cha got in mind?" the driver asked.

"Well, that all depends on how much you want to spend, don't it?" Gwen said with a smile.

"She's good," Rose whispered to Julia, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Hop in and we'll discuss the terms and conditions," The driver said.

Gwen walked around the front of the car and opened the car door. She gave Rose and Julia a grin before sitting in the seat and swinging her legs inside. She tugged her skirt down from her bum and wriggled into the seat before waving at her friends and closing the door. They saw her putting on her seat belt before the car pulled away.

As the Mondeo disappeared around the corner into Acton Street, an electric trail bike with a black clad rider came down the one way Kings Cross Road and followed in close pursuit.

"There goes Jack the pimp," Julia said with a laugh.

They chatted for a quarter of an hour about things that friends usually chat about, which in this case was mostly about Rose's pregnancy. Julia commented that the Travelodge and the hostel over the road would provide a fair bit of business for the girls that usually worked this patch.

"Are you two gonna stand there gossipin' all night, or is one of ya gonna give me a blow job?" a young man said though the open driver's window. "Preferably you Blondie. No offence to you love, but I prefer blondes and this one's hot."

'What a knob', Rose thought, and he was the wrong age group. "What'cha drivin' there mate?"

"A VW Golf. Why?" he replied.

"Oh that's a shame. I'm a Ford girl myself; the gear stick's more…. Stimulating," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Wha?" the young man said.

"She's sayin' 'no chance' sunshine. Sling yer hook," Julia said.

"What kinda hoares are ya?" he asked.

"Fussy ones that ain't goin' with you tonight. Now piss off," Rose said.

["Rose Smith! To think that you kiss me with that mouth,"] John thought to her. ["And I'm trading in the DeLorian for a Ford as soon as the showrooms open."]

Rose giggled and Julia thought she was giggling about the punter as he drove off. "That told him," Julia said with a laugh.

"Okay girls. Another Mondeo heading your way," Danny announced a while later.

"This one's mine," Rose said.

"Inspired by Gwen's performance?" Julia asked.

"Nah. Just want to get out of the cold."

"You crafty bugger."

The car pulled across the road, and the driver's window wound down. Rose unzipped her padded jacket and crouched down so that her cleavage was at the driver's eye level.

"Hiya," she said with her winning smile. "Lookin' for some action?"

"With you darling, definitely," the driver said. "Why don't you get in and show me your wares?"

"Okay Rose, we've captured his face. You can lay your moves on him now," Danny said.

'Lay my moves on him?' she thought to herself as she bounced up and trotted around the front of the car. She heard John mentally snigger to himself. Wearing the pleated kilt, she was a bit freer with her movements, and put her right leg in the car, sat down, and pulled her left in after her.

She looked over at the punter, who was getting an eyeful of her legs. She saucily crossed her legs and smiled as she fastened the seat belt.

"Hi. I'm Holly. Do you want to tell me your name?" Rose purred.

There was a flash of a lecherous smile. "Pleased to meet you Holly, I'm Dennis. Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Rose. His name is Christopher Walker. We're just getting some background now. If he's our man, the age thing may be significant to him. The other victims were all under 25," Danny told her.

"No. I don't mind you askin' Dennis. I'm 21, is that important?" She heard John sniggering again in her head. ["Shut it you,"] she thought at him with a mental grin.

"It's just that I'm not a paedophile or anything, and you're young enough to be my daughter," he said as he started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like that celebrity? You know, the daughter of that Vitex millionaire?"

"What, Rose Tyler? Yeah, it's been mentioned. Actually I get to charge punters more if they want me to pretend to be her. Y'know, the thrill of shaggin' a millionaire's daughter."

"Maybe you could make a living as a look-a-like," Dennis / Christopher said.

Rose / Holly gave a bubbly laugh. "I never thought of that."

John was sitting on his trail bike in the back of the box van, chuckling at Rose's inventive conversation. Jake was on the bike next to him waiting for Julia to 'score'. Before he could ask John what he was laughing at, they got the call over their headsets.

"Rose is on the move John, off you go," Danny said. John powered up the bike as the tailgate lowered to the ground to form a ramp. The electric bike silently shot out of the back of the van and disappeared into the night.

"Do you know a good place to park up?" Dennis asked.

The three of them had been fully briefed by Jason about the areas where they should park up if asked. "Yeah. Take the second right into Frederick Street, and first left into Cubitt Street. There's a service area behind the shops that's nice and secluded." she said.

"Julia, Gwen is being dropped off around the corner by Clive for another go, her target was an ordinary punter," Danny reported. "Oh, and we've got a Ford Focus coming your way. It's your turn to have a warm."

Rose was trying to open a dialogue with the punter. After all, he could be a serial killer. He'd already lied about his name. "So Dennis, you know what I do for a livin', what do you do? You're quite well spoken."

"Aren't you the inquisitive one," he said with a smile as they turned into Cubitt Street.

She gave him her big, disarming smile. "I like to know the people I'm shaggin', makes it more sort of friendly and intimate, don't it? Oh, just here on the left."

"You seem like a sweet girl Holly, but I'm not much on talking. Now what can you do? You seem pretty fit." The car turned into a service area car park and parked up.

"Oh, okay then, the strong silent type eh? Well, I am WELL fit. I used to do gymnastics at school, so are you in for a treat."

John pulled silently into the service area, away from the lights with the lights on the bike turned off. He'd been driving using the head up night vision display on the visor of his crash helmet.

["I'm right behind you Sweetheart,"] he thought to her.

["Thanks Love. That's nice to know."]

"Ah, the gig's up for this one Rose. Christopher Walker, solicitor. No wonder he didn't want to give you his real name. He doesn't fit the profile of our killer," Danny told them.

"Dispatch to all units, move in on Agent Smith. Over," Stuart 'Irish' Sinclair said.

In the car, Rose was fending off her punter, who seemed to have more arms than an octopus. "I'm sorry Dennis, or is it Christopher? I think we should stop there."

"Chr…. Christopher? What's going on?" He jumped as John knocked on the driver's window. "What? Oh you're not going to rob me are you? Or blackmail me?"

Rose giggled. "No, it's nothing like that Christopher. You know that woman you think I look like? It's me, I'm Rose Smith and that's my husband John. We're part of an operation to catch a serial killer. The police will want to interview you about your movements on three previous occasions."

Blue flashing lights appeared behind them as the uniformed officers came to check Christopher's details. Clive 'Bart' Simpson pulled up behind them in a Torchwood car to take Rose back to Kings Cross. Rose got out of the car and had a kiss and a cuddle with her husband before going over to the car.

"I hope you've got the heater on in here," she said as she climbed in.

"Attention. Dispatch to all agents and all units. We have a positive ID on a suspect targeted by Agent De Graff. All agents and units make your way to Crawford Passage, off Ray Street immediately."

"Clive. Step on it, I'll handle Navigation and Comms," Rose said as he jumped into the driver's seat. She saw John leap onto his bike and speed off into the night. They followed him left onto Cubitt Street, and roared off to the junction with Pakenham Street.

They hit the speed bumps so fast that they were airborne for a good couple of seconds. It was a good job they were in a 4x4 with the 'jacked up' suspension. Rose saw the tail light of John's bike disappearing into the distance as she bounced back down into her seat.

Clive drove straight over a three way junction into Phoenix Place, his foot never eased off the accelerator pedal. Julia's life could depend on them being there sooner rather than later. The road passed through a dimly lit, run down industrial area, until they passed a brightly lit yard full of red British Mail delivery vans.

"Whoah! Watch out for roadwork's on the bend," John warned over the headsets. They hit more speed bumps, shot over another junction into Warner Road, passed under Rosebery Avenue and skidded left into Ray Street.

Rose saw blue flashing lights lighting up the interior of the car from behind, and saw police cars approaching from the other direction. Clive swung the car into Crawford passage and saw a red Ford Focus parked off the road on the left. The three trail bikes were already there, and Rose could see John on one knee tending to an unconscious Julia in the passenger seat. She leapt out of the car and joined her husband, looking past him into the car.

"Oh God. JULIA!" Rose shouted, kneeling down. "Is she….?" She was afraid to finish the question in case she got the wrong answer.

"Dead? No. Unconscious? Yes," John said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Will she be alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. According to the CCTV footage from her earrings, Danny reckons a fast acting tranquiliser was administered by an aerosol spray." John took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the handcuffs behind her back.

"Where did the suspect go?" Jack asked.

Jake cleared his throat. He was obviously feeling guilty about letting his partner down. "When Danny alerted me to the aerosol, I shot around the corner. The driver's door was already open and I heard footsteps going that way." He pointed further along the narrowing passageway.

"Danny, download the suspects face to everyone, we need to find him," John said.

"I've already done it John. Steven Wright has just become Britain's most wanted," Danny told him over the headset.

"Dispatch to all units, suspect Steven Wright's details are available on the network server. Familiarise yourself with the data as soon as possible. Over," Stuart said.

"John," Rose said, grabbing his arm. "The paramedics are here to take Julia back to Torchwood."

"Good. Now let's see if we can find this psycho and end this. Clive, which way did he go?"

"I'm just checking the CCTV playback. As soon as I sounded the alarm he legged it. Crawford Passage narrows to a footpath up ahead, I'll try and track him as you go."

There was a whispering drone and everyone looked up in time to see the Torchwood Airship passing almost silently overhead.

"This is Airship One taking over this search. Over." It was 'Welsh' Pete Davies.

"Great!" John said. "Pete, start scanning the area, see what you can pick up. Everyone spread out from the car like spokes on a wheel and scan ahead of you as you go. Rose, grab a helmet, we're going for a ride."

"Here, have mine," Jake called, throwing her his helmet. "I'm going with Julia in the ambulance."

Rose caught the helmet and nodded to Jake. She cocked her leg over the bike and sat pillion behind John and pulled the helmet over her head.

["Hold tight Love."] He gunned the throttle as Rose gripped around his waist, her kilt fluttering in the breeze. The bike disappeared up the narrowing passageway, narrowly missing a single bollard.

"John, cross Bakers Row and head down that gap between the buildings with the trees," Pete told him. John 'wheelied' the bike to avoid the curb, bouncing down the path onto Topham Street and onto Rosebery Avenue.

"Where'd he go Pete?" John asked urgently.

"I've got nothing on infra red. I'm having to review the CCTV."

John and Rose sat impatiently on the bike looking left and right. How could he disappear? This time in the early hours of the morning, all the buildings were locked so he couldn't get off the street.

"OF COURSE!" Pete shouted. "The number 38. He's on the bus heading west!"

John opened the throttle and spun the wheel to twist the bike to the left, and off they went in hot pursuit. They could hear Pete alerting all units to intercept the the number 38 bus.

John could see the bus in the distance where it had stopped to take on a passenger. "Rose, use the helmet visor to study the face of the suspect. I'm going to overtake the bus and we're getting on at the next stop," John said.

They quickly overtook the bus and arrived at the next stop. Rose sprang off the back and John pulled the bike onto the pavement and parked it behind the metal and Perspex shelter. He stood with his arm around her shoulder, and she with her arm around his waist.

He lifted his helmet out at arms length to stop the bus, and the doors opened. They stepped onto the bus, and the driver looked at their bike helmets suspiciously.

"Our bikes broken down," Rose said sheepishly. "I guess we'll have to use our travel cards." She took her Torchwood ID out of her shoulder bag and showed it to the driver, putting her finger to her lips to indicate that he shouldn't say anything. The doors closed, and the bus slowly pulled away from the stop.

"Do you see him?" John asked as Rose looked at the few faces on the lower deck.

"No. He must be upstairs."

"Okay. I've got an idea. Give me your helmet and go and sit next to him. Y'know, pretend to try and pick him up as a punter. I'll come up a few seconds later and sit behind you. If you get the chance, check your smudged lipstick," he whispered.

"My lipsticks not smudged."

Oh that was too easy. John pulled her in close and proceeded to give her lipstick a thoroughly good smudging. "There we are," he said with a grin. "Now off you go." The grin stayed on his face as he watched his wife's bum waggle up the stairs under her very short kilt.

["He's sittin' up the corner at the back lookin' out the window,"] Rose thought to him.

John was taking off his utility belt and hiding it in the helmet. Now he looked like a biker rather than a soldier. ["Okay. You sit by him and I'll take the seat in front. Remember he's probably still got that aerosol so be careful."]

He climbed the stairs and looked around. There were a couple of people at the front of the bus and Steven Wright at the back, now being joined by Rose. He walked along the aisle and swung into the seat in front of them.

Rose had sat close to the suspect and provocatively crossed her legs, showing a hint of the top of her fishnet stockings. She took a compact mirror out of her small shoulder bag and started to tease her hair into shape, before examining John's efforts on her lipstick.

"Oh would you look at that?" she said as she took a tissue out of her bag. "That last punter got a bit enthusiastic in the old lip department." She started wiping the smudged lipstick from around her mouth. She noticed that Steven had glanced at her lips and her legs before returning his gaze to the window.

John was sat on the seat in front, smiling to himself. Rose took out the special lipstick and started to apply it, making the odd faces that ladies do when applying lippy. She pressed her now cherry red lips together and then pouted. Wright was watching through the reflection in the window.

She ran her tongue seductively over her top lip and then bottom lip. "Mmmm. Tastes of cherry." She tilted her head down and looked at Wright from under her lashes, giving him her teasing smile. "Would you like to taste it?"

He turned to look at her. "Er, no. No thank you," he said turning back to the window. Rose noticed his hand fumble in the right hand pocket of his zip up jacket.

["I think the aerosol is in his right hand pocket."]

[Right. Let's do this as quietly as possible. We don't want to cause a scene. It'd be bad for publicity."]

["Y'know, we never had to think about stuff like that in the old days."]

["That's because we could bugger off and let someone else clear up the mess. These days it's our mess and we have to clean it."]

["Yeah, I suppose so. So, what's the plan?"]

["I've got an idea. Can you smell cigarettes on him?"]

["I don't know. Hang on."] Rose leaned in close to Wright. "Are ya sure you don't want a taste of my lipstick?"

"I've already said once, no," he replied slightly annoyed. He was obviously on edge.

["Yep! Smells like an ashtray close up."]

John turned in the seat to look over at them. "I'll have a taste if ya like. I love cherries me." He slapped his pockets as though searching for something. "I'm dyin' fer a fag. You ain't got a light have ya luv?"

"Nah. Puts the punters off if yer smell like an ashtray," Rose replied, seeing where this was going. She held her lipstick between her first and second fingers, her thumb poised on the base.

"Excuse me mate. You wouldn't happen to have a light would ya?" John asked him. Wright let go of whatever was in his pocket and reached inside his jacket. Rose quickly placed the lipstick on his neck and pushed the base with her thumb. Wright convulsed as though he'd been defibrillated and slump back onto the seat.

["Nicely done Wife."]

["Thank you husband."]

She rummaged in the jacket pocket and removed a small black aerosol canister with a nozzle on top. She leaned towards John and popped it in his breast pocket. John leaned over the seat and attempted to smudge her lipstick again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Thursday, 21st June, 2018.**

'It was little Bro's birthday today, only he's not so little. Seven years old, seven years. Where has the time gone? I remember him being born, well actually I remember how sad I was when he was born. Stuck here without the Doctor, thinking that I'd never have a family.'

'And here I am now, another one on the way and starting to crave Christmas puddings of all things. Thank God we've got the TARDIS. John nips back to Christmas and picks some up for me. (Bless him)'

'And regarding my work, sometimes, our missions don't come from the situation status feeds. They can come from the most unexpected sources, like a birthday party for instance….'

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: Thursday, 21st June, 2018.**

'It's Tony's birthday today and he's having a pool party at the Mansion swimming pool. We will be going along before our shift as we're on evenings this week. The party starts at five and our shift starts at four, but what's the point of having a time machine if you don't use it?'

'Rose seems to have developed a taste for Christmas pudding lately. There must be some ingredient that her body needs while she is pregnant….'

**Tyler Mansion.**

**Swimming Pool.**

**Around 17:30**

Another child shaped torpedo launched itself down the fun slide and splashed into the water with a 'whoop'. The cheers and laughter echoed around the tiled room. John and Rose were in the water with EJ and Tony. EJ was wearing a 'life jacket' style floatation aid, and John was lifting him out of the water on to the side so that he could come down the slide again into the arms of his mother.

"Yaaaaaaaay," he called out has he slid around the slide and was launched across the water, to land with a splash near Rose. She glided over and supported him under his bottom. He was beaming a smile and giggling.

"Okay you lot," Jackie shouted. "Come on out and get some food."

There was a deafening cheer as the water foamed and boiled with arms and legs powering the bodies to the pools edge. Parents were waiting with towels to wrap up their children and dry them off before going through to the Dining Room.

Rose stood up in the thigh high water, carrying EJ to the pools edge. In her bikini, it was quite obvious now that she was pregnant, her stomach bulging out in front, and her boobs starting to swell. She lifted EJ on to the tiled floor, and John wrapped him in a large towel and started to rub him down.

"Excuse me. Its Rose Smith isn't it? Tony's sister?" A mother said as she dried of her daughter.

"Yeah, that's right," Rose said with a smile.

"Hi. My name's Cheryl. I'm Simone's mother." She nodded at the smiling young girl who she was patting down with the towel. "And that must be Eyulf. Jackie talks about him all the time."

Rose laughed. "She does like bein' the proud Grandma."

"Go on then, off you go," John said as he put a baggy T-shirt on EJ and patted his bottom, sending him on his way to the dining room with Simone and the other guests.

Cheryl hesitated. "Er, do you mind if I ask you a question Rose?"

Rose smiled at her. She got questions about her family and her celebrity status all the time. It was annoying at first, but over the years she'd gotten used to it, and occasionally, being famous had its uses. "No, I don't mind. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it sounds a bit silly really, but I know you work for Torchwood, and they deal with all sorts of weird things don't they?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I suppose we do. So, what have you got that's weird?"

"A haunted house," Cheryl said with a straight face and no hint of humour in her voice.

**Special Operations Unit.**

**Torchwood One, London**

**16:00**

"Good afternoon people," Captain Andy McNab said, giving his usual greeting to the assembled team of agents. They settled into the Special Operations room with their usual coffees and teas, ready for the briefing. He handed out the couple of 'shouts' that were on the situation board, before turning to John and Rose.

"Doc. Wife has mentioned that you might have a 'shout' of your own."

"Yes, that's right. One of the mums at her brother's birthday party said that they have a holiday cottage in the Cotswolds that has had some unusual goings on. It might be nothing, but there again…."

"Okay, grab your gear and go and check it out while its the 'Q' word," Andy said.

"Thanks Cap'n," Rose said.

"As it's a two hour drive, we'll take Delores and she can drive herself there while we enjoy the scenery," John said, referring to Delores the DeLorian, their intelligent electric car that is able to drive and navigate itself.

"Ooh brilliant. I love travellin' in that car when she does that."

John went to his lab to get some specialist scanning equipment, while Rose popped to the restaurant to get some sandwiches and a flask of tea. By 16:20, they were on the north bank of the Thames heading west towards the A40.

By 17:45 they were on the outskirts of Oxford, and continued west until they got to Burford, where they then headed north towards Stow on the Wold on the A424. When they came to traffic lights at the junction with the Fosse Way, the DeLorian went straight over towards a Cotswold stone house, and a driveway bordered with a Cotswold stone wall. After half a mile of wooded driveway, they came to a house on the right, made of the same distinctive grey stone.

"So this is it then. It's a bit posh," Rose said.

"What, and having your own planet isn't?" John replied.

"Oh yeah. Good point," Rose said with a smile. "Now, Cheryl said that her friends Kevin and Heather were stayin' here for the week."

"Okay. Let's go and see if they're home then." The doors of the DeLorian lifted up and they climbed out. Walking over to the wide wooden gate, they looked over the wall at the beautiful garden with manicured lawns, cast iron garden furniture and potted shrubs.

John took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning, while Rose took out her Torchwood scanner and did the same. Whilst they were doing this, a face appeared at a window.

"You gettin' anythin'?" Rose asked.

"Not yet. We may have to do more detailed scans. I'll get the gear out of the boot." He went to the front of the DeLorian, opened the boot and took out a large holdall.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" a ginger haired man said, standing in the doorway of the cottage.

"No, we've got it thanks. This stuff will be a bit technical for you," John said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No John. What he means is 'who are we and what are we doin'?" Rose explained.

"Ah! That odd human pastime of saying one thing and meaning another. Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. You must be Kevin?"

"Er, yes. And you are Doctor who exactly…. No, wait. I've seen you on TV. You're Dr. Smith, and this is your wife Rose."

"Hello," Rose said with a wave of her fingers.

"So that's the introductions out of the way, perhaps you could explain what you're doing."

"Ah right, Yes. Oh, may be you could help us with that. While you've been here have you noticed any unusual phenomena?"

Kevin was looking decidedly baffled. "Phenomena?" he repeated.

"D't-der-de-dada," Rose sang with a grin.

They both looked at her, John looking as baffled as Kevin.

"The Manamana song," she said by way of explanation. "You must have heard of it. Manamana, d't-der-de-dada."

"Okayyy. So, back to the investigation. Cheryl told Rose here that there had been some strange goings on at the cottage."

"Really? How wonderful. I love all of that paranormal stuff, it's fascinating."

"Who is it dear?" a woman asked as she came to the door.

"It's the Ghostbusters. Y'know, those celebrity investigators off the telly."

"No! Really? Hang on, don't let them leave. I'll get the camera."

"I don't think they're leaving Sweetheart. Cheryl wants them to do an investigation."

"Oh that's brilliant. I'll put the kettle on."

They sat at the large wooden table in the modern, designer kitchen, drinking cups of tea. 'Cups with proper saucers' Rose noted, 'no mugs here'. She had a little giggle to herself. 'Wellll, maybe just one'.

The woman, who had introduced herself as Heather and was completely in awe of her unexpected celebrity visitors, was asking a question. "So Rose, what did Cheryl say exactly?"

Rose put her cup back in the saucer. "Well, apparently, over the last twelve months, objects have been left behind by guests who have been rentin' the cottage. Only when she asks the people about them, they deny any knowledge of them."

"Fascinating," Kevin said. "What kind of objects?"

"Mainly gold jewellery and some old coins. She told me that she's put them in a shoebox in the dining room dresser."

"Ooh, I'll go and have a look." Heather put her cup and saucer on the table and left the kitchen.

"And have you noticed anything unusual while you've been here?" John asked Kevin.

"No. Nothing at all. It's rather quiet and peaceful here. That's why we like renting it off Cheryl when we can."

Heather came back with a shoebox in her hands. She put it on the table and took the lid off. They all leaned forward and looked over the rim of the box. There were a dozen or so gold rings, bracelets, brooches and some coins.

John took his sonic out of the breast pocket of his uniform.

"Oh I say. Would you look at that Heather? Is that a Ghostbusters gadget?" Kevin said.

John looked at him, not quite sure what to say. "Sort of, only there are no such things as ghosts." Kevin's expression went from eager to disappointed. "But there are none corporeal and gaseous life forms that can be mistaken for ghosts," he added, trying to get Kevin's enthusiasm back.

He started scanning the objects in the box and looked at the holographic display.

"That's interesting. The gold is 24 carats, and none of the jewellery has any hallmarks. Also, they all seems to be copies of the Roman style of decoration."

"D'yer think someone is planning on burying it and playin' a prank on the archeologists? It seems a bit of an expensive prank if it is," Rose said.

"Did Cheryl say where she found them?" John asked.

"In the outhouse that's been converted into a utility room," Rose told him.

"Oh, that's just off the kitchen through there." Heather pointed to a white painted wooden door.

John grinned at Rose and waggled his eyebrows. "Come on then Wife. Allons y."

Rose laughed. "You haven't said that for a while." They finished their tea and headed for the door. John held the door knob and turned it. If they were expecting ghostly creaking hinges, they were disappointed. The door opened quietly into a brick room with a chest freezer, washing machine and tumble dryer.

They both scanned the room and compared results.

"They room is colder than the kitchen, but that's to be expected from the construction and lack of heating," John said.

"I'm going to do a tighter sweep and see if there is a cold spot," Rose said as she started to spiral into the centre of the room.

"Ah, I think I'm on to something John. Have you got something to mark the floor?"

"I think Simone has some chalks in her toy box," Heather said helpfully from the doorway. She disappeared for a minute or two and came back with a packet of chalk.

"Brilliant. Thanks," Rose said as she took the packet and removed a stick. Holding the scanner close to the floor, she did slow sweeping movements, stopping and marking the floor as she went. When she had finished, there was part of a four feet diameter circle marked with chalk 'X's on the quarry tiled floor. Part of the circle was under the chest freezer.

"A cold spot! I've seen that on those paranormal programmes on the telly," Kevin said.

"Maybe. But this is a cylindrical column of ground and air that is having energy drawn out of it, and when you draw the energy out of a system, it gets cold," John informed them.

"Like a refrigerator," Rose speculated. "But where's the energy goin'."

John smiled his proud smile at Rose. "Always asking the right questions. Let's find out shall we?" He straightened up and headed back into the kitchen, where he returned with his holdall. He took out three metallic cones and stood them on the quarried floor at points around the circle.

"What'cha doin'," Rose asked him.

"Well, this cold spot is like a bucket. It's filling with energy until it's got enough to do whatever it is that it does. I'm going to turn the taps on and fill the bucket." He wired the cones together and plugged the wires into a handset.

"Right, we're ready to go. Everyone back into the kitchen," he instructed. They all backed away from the utility door, never taking their eyes off the room beyond.

"And, three, two, one." He pressed the button on the handset and a green light came on. Small, red LED's started to flash on each of the cones. And that was all.

"Did it work?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yes, it's working. It will take a while to fill the bucket," John said.

"What do you think it is John?" Rose asked.

"I suspect that it's some sort of vortex manipulator that charges itself up and then operates a temporal shift that transfers something from around 300 AD and deposits it here."

"Excuse me for asking," Heather said. "But do you two occasionally speak English?"

Rose spluttered a laugh. "Yeah, I do, but John here, he's fluent in techno-babble."

"Oi!" John exclaimed. "Techno-babble? I don't techno-babble. I'll have you know I give very good scientific explanations."

"Er, if I may interrupt," Kevin said nodding at the utility room. "I think something is occurring."

John and Rose turned their heads to look into the utility. There was a column of faint blue-white light, about four feet across. John checked the handset and then took out his sonic and scanned the anomaly.

"Well, it looks like the buckets full," he announced.

"What happens next then?" Rose asked, looking at John and then back to the anomaly. Her hand instinctively reaching for his and intertwining fingers.

"We wait."

They watched the column of light start to take on a swirling pattern like milk being stirred into a glass of water. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a 'whop' sound, followed by a clatter of metal. Not the tinkle of a ring or a bracelet, this was definitely a clatter of large metal objects, followed by an 'oof'.

"Did I just hear someone go 'oof'?" Heather asked as she blinked her eyes, trying to clear the flash image from in front of her eyes.

"Quid est hoc? Aut ubi sum?" they heard from the utility room.

"Is that Italian?" Kevin asked.

"Close," John said. "It's Latin. And it's being spoken by a native."

There, standing in the doorway, was a Roman soldier. He drew his sword, eyes wide in fear. "Qui sunt vobis?" John and Rose heard 'who are you people?', his words being translated through their link with the TARDIS.

John raised his hand in greeting. "Hello. My name is John the Doctor, and this is Rose the Wolf Girl. What this place is, and where you are is a bit complicated."

"Demons!" he roared as he charged at John.

Zzap. The soldier fell forwards onto the kitchen floor, unconscious. John looked to Rose who was blowing imaginary smoke off the end of her stun gun.

"Is…. Is…. Is that a ghost?" Heather asked. Both of them were as white as a sheet.

"The ghost of a Roman soldier?" Kevin added.

"Nah," John said with a smile. "You see, I told you there were no such things as ghosts! What you have here is a genuine, living, breathing, er, sleeping Roman soldier from the third century AD."

They looked on in stunned amazement as Rose cuffed his wrists behind him. She picked up his sword and tested the weight of it before swirling it in a figure of eight around her body.

"Nicely balanced," she commented.

"Wha, what's a Roman soldier doing on the kitchen floor?" Kevin asked.

"Ooh, that's a good question Kevin. Well, the Fosse Way is only half a mile away. In this man's time, it was the main highway between Exeter and Lincoln," John explained.

"In his time? In his time! What the hell's happened to his time?" Kevin was now going into shock as his once stable and knowable world started to crumble into chaos.

Rose could empathise with this and went over to Kevin and Heather and put her arms around their shoulders. "It's a bit complicated, not to mention classified. Why don't you come through to the living room and have a sit down, I'll put the kettle on and make a pot of tea."

When they were safely ensconced in the living room, with cups of tea rattling in their saucers, Rose and John sat down at the kitchen table and regarded the Roman lying on the floor.

"What are we gonna do with 'im?" Rose asked.

"We'll have to take him back home. I wonder if I can reverse the polarity of the cones and generate a feedback loop that will 'suck' him back."

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know. Let's have a look." He stood and walked over to the utility room with Rose close behind. The column of light was still there, swirling around like smoke in a spot light.

"John, can you hear voices?" Rose asked, tilting her head to one side. John stood still, looking at her and tilting his head to the side as well. Sure enough, he could hear mutterings coming through the column. Faint and indistinct, but unmistakably human voices.

"Rose, give me your notebook and a pen," he told her, holding out his hand and making a beckoning gesture with his fingers. She opened a leg pocket on her uniform and took out her Torchwood notebook with pen attached. He wrote, 'Hello. I'm the Doctor' on a sheet of paper, scrunched it into a ball and threw it at the column of light. There was a small blue flash of light around the ball of paper as it disappeared.

"The connection is still active," he announced. "We might be able to send our friend back anyway."

Just then, there was a small blue flash and a ball of paper bounced off his forehead. "What the….?"

Rose retrieved the paper and opened it and burst out laughing.

"What?" John asked. Rose handed him the paper, which now had writing on both sides. He read his original message, 'Hello. I'm the Doctor', and under that, in Rose's handwriting was the reply, 'Well isn't that just wizard!'

"What?" he asked in confusion. Rose was now in a full fit of giggles at John's expression. He turned the paper over and saw a message written in his own handwriting. 'Reversing the polarity of the cones will generate a feedback loop that will 'suck' the whole building and everyone in it back to Roman Britain. Use the TARDIS, it's safer."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in a grassy area, in front of a small, modest Roman house. It was made of stone with plaster rendering and a red tiled roof. The doors of the TARDIS opened, and muttering could be heard coming from inside.

"Blimey he's heavy with all this armour on," John said as they struggled through the doors.

"Am I even supposed to be doin' this when I'm pregnant?" Rose asked with a Roman ankle under each armpit.

"Ah, you'll be fine. You're a Tyler." They made it to the door of the house and laid the soldier on the veranda.

"And there's definitely no one home?"

"Nope. The TARDIS shows that there must have just been this guy before he got sucked back to the future."

"Right, well let's get him inside before he wakes up or before he has visitors," Rose said.

John opened the door, grabbed the man's arms and dragged him into the house. The floor was tiled and the walls were painted an over bearing deep red colour. There was a sofa along one wall that John headed for.

"Here, let's get him on the sofa." With a 'urgh', they managed to lift, pull and push him onto the sofa.

"I'll go and get his sword and the artefacts and we can leave them on the table," Rose said and went back out the door. John looked around the room and spotted a shrine to the house gods on a cabinet. He wandered over and opened the doors of the shrine.

Inside the shrine was an delicately engraved ornament which obviously didn't belong in this time or on this planet. He heard Rose placing the sword and jewellery on the table before coming over to him.

"What'cha found?" she asked him.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the object before examining the results. "It's some kind of vortex manipulator. It's off world, so I'm guessing it fell to earth and has been seen as a gift from the gods."

Rose scanned the area with her scanner. "It's warm. Is this where the energy is goin' from the cottage?"

"It looks like it. It seems to be stuck on an emergency teleport, but without the energy to transport a whole person. It recharges itself until it has enough energy to transport an electrical conductor, and starts the whole cycle again."

"Ah, so anyone prayin' when it fires off, would have their rings or bracelets mysteriously disappear," Rose surmised.

"Yeah. It would look like a gift to the gods." Just at that moment in time, a ball of paper appeared in a flash of blue light. "Oh, it's us listening in."

"Here, let me," Rose giggled and wrote 'Well, isn't that just wizard!' under 'Hello. I'm the Doctor'.

"Here, I'd better write my bit on the back. If I try and throw energy at this thing it's going to overload it, create a vortex vacuum, suck us all in here and then explode." He wrote his warning and recommendation before scrunching it up and throwing it at the shrine, where it disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"So that's it then?" Rose asked. "The time lines have come full circle?"

"Almost, there's just one more little detail to take care of." He went out of the front door and returned a couple of minutes later with a CO2 fire extinguisher. He aimed it at the shrine and fired a blast of freezing gas at the shrine.

"Right, that's switched it off, now to disable it." He aimed the sonic and pressed the button. There was a whistling warble for a couple of seconds and then he stopped and put the sonic back in his pocket.

There was a groan from the sofa.

"Whoops! Come on lets get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they hurried out of the door, across the grass and back to the safety of the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Doctor's diary.

Entry Date: Sunday, 15th July, 2018.

'It's EJ's third birthday today, and what a day. He had opened his cards and presents and was playing with his new toys when my phone rang….'

Rose's diary.

Entry Date: Sunday, 15th July, 2018.

'Three years already. I'm sure living with a part time lord messes with the passage of time, or my perception of it at least, because I can't believe EJ is three already.'

'His birthday started off well, and then got rather interesting….'

British Navy Prototype Stealth Class Submarine Endeavour.

200 nautical miles off the Cornish coast.

Captain Stuart Grant was holding the metal framework around the periscope as the helmsman put a 15 degree angle on the bow planes to dive the boat down to a depth of 300 feet.

"Three hundred feet Captain," the young sailor announced.

"Level off and hold your course."

"Aye aye sir."

They were on the maiden voyage of the ten man stealth submarine, which would put the new boat through its paces. They would stay submerged in international waters, executing a number of manoeuvres that would test its stealth capabilities.

"Sonar. How much water below us?" the Captain asked.

"One hundred and fifty feet sir."

'We're still on the continental shelf then', Grant thought to himself. Soon the depth would plummet down the continental slope the abyssal plane over ten thousand feet below.

"Two hundred feet, three hundred, five, eight, one thousand," the sonar operator called out. They were leaving the shelf and heading out into the big, wide and deep ocean.

"Forward hydroplanes at 15 degrees, take us down to one thousand feet helm."

"Aye aye sir."

That was it; they were off the continental shelf and over the abyss. That place where there be monsters.

"One thousand feet. Levelling off," the helm announced.

"Thank you Mr. Moffat. Right lets see what she's made of shall we? Open her up to fifty knots."

"Fifty knots aye sir." The helmsman slowly pushed the throttle levers forward, and the hum of the engines could be heard through the hull.

"That's nice and smoo…."

The Captain was interrupted by the boat lurching to starboard, followed by a rumbling boom that rang the boat like a bell. Everything went black as the power failed, before the emergency lighting kicked in and the computers rebooted on auxiliary batteries.

Captain Grant pulled himself to the intercom using the handrails. He was about to call for a damage report when a familiar Scottish voice came out of the speaker.

"Cap'n, can ye hear me?" Duncan McDonald, the Chief Engineer asked.

'Thank God', Grant thought. If the Chief was still alive, they had a fighting chance. "Chief. Talk to me."

"Cap'n. We've had an explosion in the engine room. We've lost the main engine and the generator. The hull is breached and we're takin' on water. I've lost Spanners off my team."

The Captain had a knot of fear and dread in the pit of his stomach. On a surface ship, fire was bad enough and taking on water meant that if you couldn't stem the flow, eventually you would have to take to the lifeboats.

On a submarine, you couldn't go on deck to get away from the smoke, and you first had to get to the surface before you could get in a life raft. Most submarine accidents did not end well for the crew.

"I'm going to try and reroute the power and then close off the watertight compartments by hand," McDonald said.

"Very well Chief," Captain Grant said in a calm voice that belied the fear he felt in his core. "Don't take any unnecessary risks. We need you alive."

"Bein' alive may be a luxury none of us can afford Cap'n. McDonald out."

"Sir. We're sinking," the helmsman said. "It must be the weight of the water we're taking on board."

"Blow some air in the ballast tanks, that should buy us some time." He reached the intercom. "Chief, we need some propulsion if we're going to get back onto the shelf." Grant knew that if they stood any chance of surviving this, they needed to get back on the continental shelf. Even so, it was still 450 feet below the surface, and that was 450 feet too far without assistance.

"I can give ye the electric motor, but I'm not sure how long the batteries will last Cap'n."

"Good work Chief. I'll take anything you can give me. Helm, hard about and run for home."

"Aye sir."

The boat sluggishly leaned over as it turned a half circle and headed back towards land.

They weren't going to make it. There was no more air ballast in the tanks, and the watertight compartments weren't being closed quickly enough. They were starting to sink.

"Put the pedal to the metal lad," the Captain said to the young sailor, trying to keep his spirits up in what were probably their last few minutes on this Earth. He watched the computerised topographic display of the sub heading for the shelf. It was going to be close. If they maintained this speed and rate of sinking, they should just glance the top of the shelf and settle on the beach, 450 feet below the surface.

Northumberland Place.

Notting Hill, London.

"Happy birthday Eyulf," Donna-the-house said as he opened the first envelope.

"Thank you Donna," he said looking up at the ceiling.

The card was from his parents, and had Bugs Bunny and Elma Fudd on the front. EJ liked Bugs Bunny; he was smart and always came out on top, just like Daddy. He opened the other cards from relatives and friends.

He had already opened his presents, and one of his favourites was a 12 inch tall action figure from Space Patrol, the cool 3D animated TV show. He was explaining the plot of an imagined adventure to his father when John's phone started to play the theme from 'The Godfather'.

"That's Grumpy," EJ said as John took his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hi Pete, are you calling to wish EJ a happy birthday?" John asked light-heartedly.

"Er, yes of course, but maybe later. I'm sorry to call you when you're off shift John, but we've got an incident going on 200 miles off the coast, and we don't have much time."

"No, that's okay, Pete. What's up?"

Rose saw the change in his face. "John?" she asked with concern. He held his hand up to indicate that he was listening to an important call.

"There's been an incident on a submarine, an explosion we think. The Ministry of Defence have asked us if we've got any tech that will raise a sunken sub from 450 feet of water in the next six hours."

"That's a big ask!"

"I know John, but I've got nothin'. I'm hoping you can pull one of those rabbits out of your hat."

John took a deep breath. "Okay. Send me the details and I'll have a look at it."

"John, what's the matter?"

"The Navy have lost an experimental sub with all hands. The M.O.D is asking if Torchwood can do anything to help. I'm going to the office to look at the details."

John's office was a study on the ground floor that had been kitted out with office furniture and equipment from Torchwood. He sat at the desk and logged on to his computer. Rose came and sat next to him as he started to read the details.

An emergency transponder had been released from the stricken sub. It was the marine version of a black box flight recorder and transmitted data on the status of the vessel.

The Endeavour was in 463 feet of water, perched precariously on the edge of the continental shelf, 207 nautical miles from Land's End in Cornwall. There were nine survivors on board, waiting to either slowly suffocate or for the sub to slip off the shelf and fall into the abyss, where at around 3,000 feet the boat would implode under the enormous pressure.

Clyde Naval Base at Faslane in Scotland had a prototype submersible recovery system designed by a young post graduate engineer named Rajesh Kumar. The problem was that the equipment was in port at Faslane, and it would take too long to get there and deploy.

"I need to go and have a look at the stricken sub," John said, reaching for Rose's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Rose returned the squeeze. "We're coming with you. You're not doin' this alone."

The time rotor pumped up and down as the TARDIS materialised 463 below the Atlantic Ocean, next to the Endeavour. Rose was assisting with piloting the TARDIS, while EJ was in the playroom with all his presents.

John started to scan the boat with a penetrating sensor beam. It showed a cylindrical hull 122 feet long and 22 feet in diameter that displaced 408 tonnes. It had two decks and a conning tower. The lower deck was dedicated to engineering and life support, while the upper deck contained the control centre and living quarters.

"Can we get the TARDIS on board and evacuate that way?" Rose asked, standing at his shoulder and looking at the screen.

John slowly shook his head. "That's what I was hoping, but it's too small inside, even if we try and land with the TARDIS on its side."

Rose could feel his anguish. They were mere feet away from nine doomed souls, and they may as well have been on the moon. If he didn't come up with something soon, they would have to stand there and watch those nine souls die.

"Couldn't we tow it to the surface with the TARDIS?" Rose asked hopefully. "I mean, you towed a whole planet out of the Medusa Cascade."

"Well, to be accurate, the Earth fell out of the Cascade. The TARDIS generated a gravity well, a bit like a black hole, and the Earth fell towards that black hole. The TARDIS then moved the black hole and the Earth kept falling towards it."

"Ah, so if we tried that we'd empty all the oceans," she theorised.

"Followed by all the rocks, and the moon, the asteroids and all the planets, and finally the sun," he told her.

"Oh John. What are we goin' to do? We can't just leave them there."

"You're right. I need to speak with this Kumar chap and find out what his recovery system is like. I may be able to adapt it to use with the TARDIS."

He activated the TARDIS communications panel and called Torchwood. "Pete. I may have an idea. Can you contact the M.O.D and tell them to expect me at the Clyde Naval Base. I need to speak with a Rajesh Kumar."

"Oh that's great news, John. I'll call them now."

* * *

Clyde Naval Base was on the side of Gare Loch on the Scottish west coast. The TARDIS materialised on the 2,000 feet long dock where two Vanguard submarines were moored. A number of military police officers ran towards it with weapons drawn as John, Rose and Eyulf stepped out.

"DON'T MOVE!" one of the officers shouted.

"How dare you point a gun at my son," Rose raged, putting her son behind her, eyes blazing.

John put his hand on her arm. "It's alright Rose, this is a sensitive naval base, and we've just bypassed all their security."

Rose calmed down a little. "Still, it's not like we weren't expected."

"STAND DOWN YOUR MEN CORPORAL!" a voice boomed behind them. The officers immediately lowered and holstered their weapons. They turned and saluted the officer who had given the command.

"Sorry sir. We didn't realise," the corporal explained.

"That's alright Corporal, carry on." The officer in black uniform and white, peaked cap stepped forward and held out his hand. "That's quite an entrance. You've got to be from Torchwood, which means you must be Dr. Smith. I'm Rear Admiral Damien McLeod, welcome to Faslane."

John shook his hand. "I'm John; this is my wife Rose, and my son, Eyulf."

"Hello," Rose said, shaking his hand. He gave a questioning look regarding their son. "We don't normally bring him on this kind of outin', but it's all happened a bit quick. And he gets the chance to see a submarine close up."

"It's my birthday. I'm three," he announced with pride. Once the men with guns had moved away, he looked around him and saw the submarine. His mouth fell open and his head tilted back to look up at the conning tower.

"It's SO big," he said in awe.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us with this problem. The Endeavour is top secret and cutting edge, and the crew are irreplaceable."

"Damien, I'm sorry to be blunt, but we don't have much time. I need to speak with Rajesh Kumar."

"Of course, Doctor. I have a car here that will take us to his workshop."

They drove across the base, past large warehouse style buildings where the vessels that harboured here were repaired and maintained. The 4x4 pulled up outside a smaller warehouse, and the Rear Admiral got out, followed by the Smiths.

They went through a door to the side of the large roller-shutter doors into a workshop with large equipment, machinery and lifting gear. A young Asian man in overalls was leaning over a workbench, working on a complex looking device.

"Rajesh, Dr. Smith is here to see you," McLeod said.

There was a clang and a clatter as he dropped a tool he was using. He looked up with a look of awe on his face. "Dr. Smith, I can't believe you've come to see my work."

Rajesh picked up the tool he'd dropped and hurriedly came around the bench to greet them. "Raj Kumar," he said shaking their hands.

"John, Rose, EJ," John replied, nodding to each in turn. "Is that one of my power assisted spanners you've got there?"

Rajesh looked at the tool he was holding and grinned. "Of course, one of the best tools I've ever used. Makes my job so much easier. In fact most of my tools are Smith tools."

John grinned back at him; he always liked to meet people who were as enthusiastic as he was. "So, Raj, I need you to show me your submarine recovery system, and we don't have much time."

"Oh, right. Well, it's over here." He walked across the workshop to a pallet with a large yellow submersible on it. This is the R.S.S.R.S, remote submersible submarine recovery system, or 'arse' as I like to call it.

Rose spluttered a laugh as EJ looked up at her with a grin. "Man said arse Mummy," he giggled.

"Yes, I know. But it doesn't mean you have to say it, does it?" she admonished.

"No Mummy. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, I am most terribly sorry Mrs. Smith. I did not mean to get your son into trouble," Raj apologised.

Rose smiled at the young man kindly. "That's alright Raj, he doesn't need any help gettin' into trouble. He can manage that all on his own, and it's Rose, by the way."

"So, Raj, how does it work?" John asked, getting back on topic.

"Oh, yes, of course. The submersible is a floatation device delivery system. The robotic arm picks up one of the 50 'smart' capsules and attaches it to the mooring cleats around the deck of the boat." He pointed out the arm and the floats as he explained.

"When enough floats have been attached, the software controls the inflation of each float so that the vessel rises slowly and evenly. As the vessel rises, air is vented from the float to maintain a constant ascent rate," he said proudly.

"That's brilliant," John said admiringly. "Have you ever used it?"

"We've run trials in the loch, and we've gotten the bugs out. We've yet to test it out in open water under real life conditions."

"Well, I'd like to change that. Will it deploy from an airship? I'm afraid a ship will take too long to get there," John told him.

Raj looked disappointed. "The idea is to eventually have it fitted in a rescue airship, but at the moment, what you see is what you get. The trials were conducted on a jury rigged research vessel in the loch."

"Is there any other way to attach the floats to a sub, divers' maybe?" John suggested.

"Our navy divers are good John. But to drop them from an airship into 450 feet of water and ask them to carry out an unrehearsed mission with equipment they haven't trained on is asking for trouble."

"Couldn't we do it from the TARDIS, John? Y'know, use the air envelope to protect us like we do in space when we're lookin' out?" Rose said.

"Air envelope? In space?" Raj and Damien questioned together.

"Er, yeah," John said by way of explanation before turning to Rose. "At that depth, the pressure will be over 200 psi. It would be all the TARDIS could do to keep the water from bulging in through the doors." He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged his ear. "We're running out of options and out of time."

"What's the matter, Mummy?" EJ asked, picking up telepathically on his parents feelings of desperation. "Why is Daddy sad?"

Rose stooped down to be at eye level with her son. "There are some brave men stuck at the bottom of the sea. Raj has got those floats that can rescue them, but we can't get down to them to fix them in place."

EJ looked deep in thought at what he'd been told, before smiling at his parents. "What about Daddy's friends under the sea?"

John and Rose looked at each other and then at their son.

"What?" they said together.

"Your black and white friends that you told me about."

"Orcas?" John said with a puzzled expression that turned to astonished realisation. "Orcas! Of course. Son, you are brilliant." He turned to Rose. "He's inherited your ability to look at a problem from the outside. Brilliant."

A couple of years ago, a killer whale had swum up the river Thames and couldn't find its way out. John had gone into the water and talked to the juvenile, who like any teenager thought he knew better and had wandered off from the pod.

In a media frenzy, he had ridden the orca like a surfboard, out of the Thames and into the North Sea where his parents were searching for him. The pod had adopted John as one of their own in gratitude for returning their wayward son.

They told EJ the story once as a bedtime story, and showed him the news reports that were archived on the internet. EJ loved to see his clever father riding on the back of his black and white friend.

"Raj, I need a hydrophone that connects to a PC," John said with a voice that was full of hope and conviction. "Damien, I need the specs on that stricken sub that can be displayed on a media screen."

"I'm afraid all information on the Endeavour is classified," the Rear Admiral informed him. "I don't have the authority."

John gave him a steely look. "Then find me someone who does, or do I have to call Harriet myself?"

"H,Harriet?" he asked, hoping he didn't mean who he thought he meant.

"Yeah. Y'know, the President. She'll be very upset with you. And besides, my security clearance is off the scale. I have to keep secrets that no one should have to keep."

He faced the Rear Admiral and stood toe to toe. "Tell me Damien, if you knew how, when, where and why a loved one died. Could you keep that secret from them? Because that's the kind of secret I have to keep all the time." he said quietly. "Now nine men are relying on their superior officer to do the right thing and save them."

"I'll make the call," he said as he took out his mobile phone.

"Thank you. Now let's get these floats into the TARDIS and get underway."

200 nautical miles off the Cornish coast.

463 feet above the stricken Endeavour

The TARDIS was bobbing on the swell like a cork, except that it wasn't actually touching the water. It was a few inches above, and rose and fell to match the wave height. John and Rose had set the sensors so that the TARDIS could do it automatically.

John linked the hydrophone to his tablet PC and lowered it into the water. It was an omni directional hydrophone, the type used to send and receive sonar signals. He started the universal translation app on his tablet and spoke into it.

"This is Ocean's Compass, calling Sunset Surfer, Ocean's Compass, calling Sunset Surfer."

Ocean's Compass was the name given to him by the pod Alpha Male, Sunset Surfer. The hydrophone emitted a number of whistles, clicks, squeaks and whoops in the orca language that would travel for hundreds of miles.

A minute passed before he sent the message again. Still, there was no reply. After the third attempt though, he got a reply.

"Ocean's Compass, I am Dawn's Herald. My father, Sunset's Surfer is away in the frozen seas to the north. Can my pod offer you any assistance?" The whale song was translated by the app and a female voice came out of the speaker.

"Greetings Dawn's Herald. It is a pleasure to greet the daughter of such a noble pod leader. I am desperate for help in saving the lives of some brave men, and I do not have much time," John replied.

"Then please allow me to help. My pod is not far from you, if you can emit those 'pings' that your vessels sometimes do, we should be able to find you without problem."

"Thank you Dawn's Herald, I look forward to seeing you." John activated a sonar signal through the hydrophone and put the tablet down on the console.

Poor Raj, who was still in culture shock from being inside a room that did not fit the box outside, looked at John in confusion.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, didn't you catch the name? That was Dawn's Herald, daughter of Sunset's Surfer," he said with a smile, as though it was an everyday occurrence to talk with a killer whale.

"No, I meant, what was that? I could hear whale song while she was speaking."

"Ah. You may want to sit down for this bit, Raj. That was an orca, out there in the ocean somewhere," John said, waving his arms in the general direction of the door of the TARDIS.

"An orca?"

"Yes. Just one of the many alien species that Torchwood deals with now and again. They are one of the many species we share the planet with, and just because they come from Earth, it doesn't make them any less alien than a Sontaran or a Gelth."

Raj did sit down, or rather his knees gave way and a jump seat happened to be underneath him when they did.

"I mean, think about it. They are the perfect deep water divers for this mission. There's no danger of them running out of air or getting the bends."

"Well, yes. I suppose you're right." He was starting to suspend his disbelief and just accept the weirdness of it all.

"We put a large media screen by the doors so that they can see the plans of the Endeavour. You demonstrate where the floats should be attached, and demonstrate the attaching mechanism here in front of them, and away they go and fix them in place. Simple."

Rose flinched involuntarily. She always worried when he said 'simple'. From past experience, whenever her husband said 'simple', it was anything but.

"Who fancies a cuppa while we wait?" John said with a cheery smile. Now he knew the orcas were coming, his mood was lighter and more positive about the outcome. They went through to the kitchen/diner and enjoyed a cup of tea, EJ was showing Raj his birthday presents.

They were finishing their tea and biscuits when they heard whale song coming from the doors in the console room. They rushed through to the doors and looked out at the ocean, where they saw tall, black dorsal fins milling about. Two large black and white heads broke the water and rested on the floor grating.

John knelt down and touched the forehead of the smaller orca to make contact. He could communicate directly by telepathy, but did not have the vocal range to talk without the translator.

["You are Dawn's Herald?"]

["Yes. And you are Ocean's Compass?"]

["I am. Thank you for coming to the rescue. With your permission, I will now use the translator so that I can introduce everyone."]

["That would be nice."]

John switched on the app. "Dawn's Herald, this is my wife Rose, and my son, Eyulf."

"And this is my mate and pod leader, Approaching Storm."

John and Rose looked at each other in amazement. Approaching Storm could be interpreted as Oncoming Storm.

Rose knelt down and rubbed their foreheads. "Hello. I am very pleased to meet you both."

"Ah, you are with calf," Dawn said.

"What?" Rose said, initially puzzled and then realising. "Oh, the baby. Yes I am."

"Daddy, can I say hello?" Eyulf asked.

"Of course, you can," Dawn laughed. EJ knelt down and stroked Dawn's forehead.

"Ooh, you're smooth and wet," he observed.

"And this is Raj, the man who designed the equipment we'd like you to deploy," John said, dragging him towards the doors.

"Er, hello," Raj said awkwardly. He'd never spoken with an aquatic mammal before. In fact, he'd never spoken with anything that wasn't strictly human.

"Well, hello Raj, I'm Dawn's Herald. I'm very pleased to meet you," she said saucily. "He's cute," she said to John.

Rose snorted a laugh. "John, is she flirtin' with him? We have got to introduce her to Jack."

John was laughing as he moved a big media screen to the doors. "I think she would be more than a match for him. Are your pod able to see the screen?"

"Yes, we can see it," Approaching Storm said.

"Okay Raj, it's all yours," John said moving back and handing him the tablet.

"Ah, er, right. Okay, er, these are the plans of the Stealth Submarine Endeavour," he started, hesitantly. "Er, the attachment points are around the edge of the deck, here, here…." he pointed out each mooring cleat. He felt a bit silly and self conscious talking to a bunch of killer whales.

"Okay Raj, we can see those. What do we attach to the cleats?" Dawn said.

"Ah, right." He picked up a cylindrical buoy with a thick rope and a kind of karabiner device on the end. "This spring loaded clip will latch onto the cleat. I think if you hold it here, it will make it easier to deploy."

"Here, let me try," Storm said as he opened his mouth to accept the clip. Raj placed the karabiner in his mouth and then held a rope from another float so that he could practice. Storm used his tongue and teeth to fine tune the hold on the clip until it was easy to deploy.

He backed off the floor grating and disappeared under the water to show the rest of the pod how he was holding the clip. He resurfaced and rested on the floor grating again.

"We are ready. Let us begin deploying the devices."

"Brilliant," John said. "Raj and I will hold the clips to be taken, and Rose can keep supplying us with floats."

"And me," EJ said, a little hurt that he'd been left out of this important job.

"That goes without saying, son," John said with a proud smile, ruffling his hair.

Pairs of orcas presented themselves at the doors to take a float and then disappear under the waves. After a short while, Dawn and Storm returned.

"How goes it?" John asked.

"The system is very clever, it attaches easily," Storm said, taking another float.

"We nearly have enough to raise the Endeavour," Raj said.

"Dawn's Herald, can I ask you to tap the hull of the boat three times when you have finished? It will let the trapped men know that we are helping them," John asked.

"Of course. It will be an honour to give them hope." She took the last float and vanished.

"Right, let's take her down and watch the proceedings," John said. He closed the doors and went to the console. With Rose's help, he started the time rotor and lowered the TARDIS into the waves.

463 feet later, the TARDIS settled on the sea bed and John activated the view screen with image enhancement so that they could see the Endeavour, complete with floats that made it look like an upside down Australian cork hat. The pod of orcas were swimming around waiting to see what happened next.

"Okay Raj, I've linked the control interface through the console so that you can operate the floats from here."

Raj picked up the control panel and flipped the protective cover on the arming switch. "Well, here goes." He looked at the screen and flicked the switch. A cloud of bubbles surrounded the sub as the floats slowly inflated.

Everyone held their breath as nothing seemed to happen for a while. Then, the sub slowly righted itself and started to ease itself off the sea bed. The orcas circled the vessel as a guard of honour in tribute to the success of the floatation device. The console room erupted into cheering and applause, with EJ jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

John raised the TARDIS along side the Endeavour until it broke the surface. Orcas leapt out of the water in somersaults, celebrating the success of the mission. Rescue airships circled overhead, ready to winch the crew to safety.

John walked down to the doors and opened them wide, dropping the hydrophone in the water.

"Approaching Storm, Dawn's Herald, thank you and your pod for all your help. Please send my kind regards to your father when you see him."

"Of course, Ocean's Compass. Until we meet again, may you have clear skies above you, and clear water below." They leapt out of the water, performed a rolling dive and disappeared below the waves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: Sunday, 5th August, 2018.**

'Four years ago, Rose said 'I do', and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about the supreme sacrifice that my original self made so that Rose could have a fantastic life. I see it as my duty to honour that sacrifice by doing everything in my power to make her happy.'

'We have spent the weekend at the tree house here on Paradise, but Rose is feeling fat and pregnant (in that order apparently). So, I decided to try and make her feel sexy and pregnant. A fourth wedding anniversary is flowers or fruit, so I lay her on a rose petal covered bed and covered her in sliced banana, which I proceeded to nibble off her. (Am I supposed to write this kind of thing in a diary? It sounds a bit personal and private, even for a diary)'

'Friday evening, Jack invited us to dinner at his flat. Unknown to us, he had an ulterior motive, the sly old devil….'

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Sunday, 5th August, 2018.**

'I'm fat! I know I'm five months pregnant, but I'm fat. I think I've had too many Christmas puddings. John says that I'm sexy when I'm pregnant, something to do with the hormones apparently. I just think I'm fat.'

'He did something really sweet to make me feel sexy though. He covered the bed with rose petals for me to lie on and then sliced some bananas. Well, let's just say he enjoyed eating bananas, and I enjoyed licking chocolate sauce afterwards.'

'Oh, and Jack! What a dark horse he is….'

**Torchwood One, London.**

**Friday 3rd August 2018.**

Jack followed John out of the locker room as they headed for the morning briefing in the Special Operations Unit. Rose was just coming out of the female locker room with Gwen and Julia.

"Hey, John, Rose, wait up," he called.

They both turned to look at him. "Whassup?" Rose said.

Jack handed her a card. "Happy anniversary on Sunday," he said with a grin.

"Oh thank you," Rose said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Have you got any plans for this evening?" he asked.

"Nothing special. It's my turn to cook," John said.

"Oh, well, let me invite you both to dinner and I'll cook Italian."

John and Rose looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay. I'll ask Mum to baby-sit EJ," Rose said.

"You'll do no such thing," Jack replied. "Bring him along; he can have meatballs and spaghetti."

Rose laughed. "You haven't seen Eyulf eat spaghetti, have you? You get to clean up the mess."

Jack grinned. "It's a deal. I can hardly wait. 19.00 okay for you," he said using Torchwood style 24 hour clock.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "Seven o'clock will be fine."

'Bing-bong'. John pressed the button on the bell to Jack's flat.

"Coming," they heard him call from inside, and a few seconds later the door opened on a Jack Harkness with pecs, a six pack, and a fig leaf to spare Rose's blushes.

EJ pointed at his novelty apron and giggled. "Unca Jack, you're funny."

"Well, thank you for noticing," he said with a grin, inviting them in with a sweep of his arm. John handed over a bottle of wine, and Rose gave him a peck on the cheek. Jack ruffled EJ's hair as he went past.

"Make yourselves comfortable in the lounge, I'm nearly done in the kitchen," he told them.

"It smells delicious," Rose said as she sat down and took EJ's Teeny Tikes Tablet out of her bag to keep him amused.

"It's my own recipe spag bol for us and some meatballs for Eyulf," he called from the kitchen as he opened the wine and poured.

"Yay. Meatballs," EJ enthused.

"What are you drinking Rose?"

"I'll have an orange juice and lemonade please."

Jack brought the drinks through to the lounge and handed them out. "House red for John, a Henry for Rose and an Apple Vitex for Eyulf.

"Cheers." They all took a sip of their drinks when the door bell 'bing-bonged' again.

"Oh. I'll just get that," Jack said with a mysterious smirk. John and Rose looked at each other, wondering who else had been invited. They heard the exchange of greetings and then a handsome looking man was ushered into the room by Jack.

"Rex, I'd like you to meet my very best friends, John, Rose and their son Eyulf."

John stood first and shook Rex's hand. "Hello there. How're you doing?"

"It's so nice to meet you both. Jack talks about you all the time."

Rose had risen from the couch and Rex kissed both her cheeks in that continental fashion. "Does he?" Rose said with a smile, turning to Jack. "He hasn't talked about you at all."

"And this evening, I hope to correct that oversight," Jack said, handing Rex a glass of wine. "Have a seat at the table and I'll bring the food through in a minute."

"So, how did you meet Jack?" Rose asked as they took their seats at the dining table, John helping EJ onto his seat that Jack had boosted up with cushions.

"At the time I was Attaché to the British Embassy in Cairo," he started.

"Oh my God, it's you!" Rose giggled. "Gwen told me Jack had pulled with his flirting." She was tying a bib around EJ's neck in preparation for his messy meal.

"Rosie!" Jack said in a hurt tone. "Pulled with my flirting? That is so crude. Rex succumbed to my considerable charms," he said as he brought through large bowls of spaghetti and mince in a Bolognese sauce. He went back to the kitchen to fetch EJ's plate which had spaghetti cut into manageable lengths, and meatballs on top.

"He does have considerable charm," Rex said with a smile. "He tells me he's known you a long time. Has he always been such an outrageous flirt?"

Rose snorted a laugh as Jack sat at the table. "Oh yeah. He picked me up when we first met," she said as she started spooning the spaghetti onto her plate. "But let's hear about you. You must have been their liaison in Cairo on the Pyramid mission?"

"Yes, I drove them to the hotel and met them in the bar. Jack and Gwen were so comfortable with each other; they were like a married couple. Gwen went to bed early, and we hit the casino, and just like a wife, she even told him not to be too late going to bed," he laughed at the memory.

"One thing led to another," Jack said. "And we ended up in my room." Everyone had helped themselves to spaghetti and the mince, and started eating.

Rex continued the story. "The next day I had a call from the embassy to say that Jack and Gwen had been arrested and needed a diplomatic liaison. The desk sergeant told me it was just routine statements before they were released."

"I feel responsible for what happened next," Jack said. "I told the interviewing officer that our Torchwood gear needed guarding because our other teams had come under attack. Rex volunteered to go to the desk sergeant to ask him to put a guard on the ruby."

"What happened?" John asked.

"When I was at the reception, a bomb went off. I thought that the building had been struck by lightning or something. All I remember was a bright flash and a boom, and then I woke up in hospital."

"Oh no. Where you badly hurt?" Rose asked.

"I got off quite lightly compared to some of the officers there. The desk that the bomb was under splintered and it hit me in the chest. Broken ribs and a punctured lung, apparently I had a table leg sticking out of my chest."

"They took him to theatre to remove it. I waited as long as I could at the hospital until I got word that he had come through the surgery and would be okay," Jack said. "The officer that interviewed me then blue lighted me across town to the airport so I could join Gwen on the airship home."

"I woke up surrounded by flowers. I thought I was in a funeral parlour," Rex laughed. "The nurse said a tall, dark and very handsome man had left them for me. She said he was really reluctant to leave, but it was a matter of global security. The note with the flowers just had a number and the message 'call me'."

"I didn't hear from Rex for a long time after that, and to be honest, I didn't expect to ever hear from him again after what had happened. I mean we're dangerous people to know," Jack said looking at John and Rose.

Rex reached over and squeezed Jack's hand in support. "I was flown back to Britain where I underwent therapy to get me back to normal life again. I requested a transfer back to the Foreign office, which was approved and got myself a flat. Then I phoned Jack to say hello."

"Mmmmm. That was delicious Jack," Rose said as they finished their meal.

"It's an old Italian recipe, if you know what I mean," Jack said with a wink, referring to his days as a Time Agent. "Ready for dessert anyone?" He stood and took the plates through to the kitchen.

"So, how did you meet Jack?" Rex asked.

"Ah, that's a bit complicated," John said, looking at Rose and smiling. "Jack? Am I right in assuming that you've run a background check on your friend here?"

Jack came back from the kitchen with dishes of banoffee pie with ice cream. "Yeah. As soon as we got back from Hawaii I asked Internal Security to run a check." Rex raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Rose patted his hand. "Don't worry Rex, everyone gets a background check."

"He's already signed the Official Secrets Act for the Foreign Office, and his past is clean and green," Jack said with a smile.

"Can I just say Rose that I've met many rich and famous women, and you are a refreshing change. You're not the 'IT girl' daughter of a millionaire that I was expecting," Rex said.

"What? You sayin' I'm common?" Rose said with a straight face.

Rex looked horrified. "Oh no, no, nothing of the sort. I meant that you seem so down to earth and…. normal."

Rose snorted a laugh as she took a spoonful of dessert. "I'm only teasin' Rex. I get that from my Mum. Actually you would be right. I was born and raised on a housing estate in Peckham, and until I met the Doctor, I worked as a shop assistant in Henrick's…. Jack, this banoffee is gorgeous."

"Jack. Before we open up to Rex, I've got to know. Are you two an item?" John asked.

"Wha? Johnnn!" Rose said, not believing what he'd just asked.

"Sorry, I had to ask, and the look on your faces told me all I needed to know. I'll tell you what, after dessert, let's pour some more drinks, get comfortable in the living room, and we'll tell you an unbelievable tale that is all true."

They scraped their dishes clean, poured some more wine and headed for the living room. EJ had another bottle of Vitex and Rose used the wet wipes to clean his face. They sat on the comfy furniture, Rose sat EJ on her lap and switched on his Teeny Tikes Tablet.

"First, of all Rex, none of us here, oh, except for EJ, come from this universe," John started.

"What?" Rex said, his face a picture of amazement.

"I said it was complicated. There are parallel universes, parallel lives. We used to live in one of them until I split in two and circumstances conspired to bring us here," John told him.

"Whoa! Time out here," Rex said forming a 'T' with his hands. "Split in two?"

"You'll have to excuse him," Rose said with a laugh. "His mouth tends to run away with him. Now, to understand how we met Jack, you need to know a little bit about us." She pointed her finger between John and herself.

"You remember I said that I worked at Henrick's? Well, the store was taken over by alien dummies called Autons, and I was about to be killed when the Doctor grabbed my hand and said 'run'."

"The Doctor?" Rex asked with a puzzled expression.

"Er, that's sort of me," John said. It seemed the puzzled expression on Rex's face was going to be a permanent fixture for the evening.

"So, shortly after he got me out of the building, he blew it up. Bang goes my employment, literally. And then he said something really stupid to an impressionable 19 year old Earth girl."

"What?" Rex asked eagerly, caught up in the story. "What did he say?"

"All mysterious like, he says 'I'm the Doctor. Now forget me an' go home', tryin' to be all Northern 'n' hard." Rose snorted a laugh. "He might as well have put up a neon sign and handed out business cards. I found him on the conspiracy websites, and that, as they say was that."

"And that was when you met Jack?" Rex asked hopefully.

"Oh no, that was much later," John said. "We had lots of travelling and adventures before we met Jack. I mean we saw the end of the world."

"Zombies in Cardiff," Rose added.

"Oh yeah, the Gelth. I met Charles Dickens in that adventure."

"What? THE Charl….?"

"Ooh, then there was the spaceship that crashed in the Thames. We were on the roof after my Mum gave him a right slap," Rose laughed. John rubbed his cheek. Yep, he could still feel it.

"Oh yeah. The Slitheen from…."

"Hang on, let me. Raxacoricofallapatorius. YES!" She punched the air in triumph.

"Oh, then you nearly died when we received that distress call from Dalek Khan in van Statten's vault."

"Is that when you met Jack?" Rex asked hopefully.

"No. That's when we met Adam," Rose replied.

"Adam…? Who the hell is Adam?" Jack asked.

"He was a pretty boy who worked for van Statten. The Doctor was jealous of him," Rose said with a mischievous smile.

"I was not!" John protested.

"Was too! You wanted me all to yourself in the TARDIS, and you know it. Don't try to deny it." John opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Then we ended up on Satellite Five."

"And Jack was there!?" Rex said.

"Welllll. Not the first time," John said. "This was the year 200,000, and Jagrafess was there. It was 200,100 when we ended up there with Jack. This first time, Adam nearly destroyed the time lines so I dumped him back home."

"200,000? Time lines?" Rex was struggling to keep up.

"I remember you payin' me one of your rare compliments. You said you only take the best, and you'd got me," Rose said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, and then you nearly proved me wrong when we went to see your Dad."

"Er, quickly skipping over that bit, we ended up in London during the blitz," Rose said.

"Ah! This is where I come in. I first met Rose when she was hanging from a blimp," Jack said.

"He literally swept me off my feet," Rose said with a giggle.

"My God, you're all stark raving bonkers!" Rex said in disbelief.

"Hey, it gets weirder," Rose said with a laugh. They told him about the gas mask people, and Margaret the Slitheen who turned into an egg which they returned to…. John and Jack pointed at Rose.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," she said with a grin.

They laughed at their memories of 14th century Japan and then the mood became quite sombre when they told the story of the return to Satellite Five and Bad Wolf.

John told how he sent Rose away to protect her, and how she came back to save them. Jack told of his coming back to life, never to die again, and John explained how he regenerated his body to survive.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rex breathed in disbelief.

"Do you remember the Cybermen attacks of 2007?" John asked him.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, that was the first time we came to this universe. Rose and her old friend Mickey Smith helped me defeat the Cybermen at Battersea."

"That was you? Everyone thought it was Torchwood," Rex said.

"And do you remember when the Cybermen disappeared? They came to our universe, and once again I had Rose and Mickey to help me fight them. Only this time Rose got pulled into this universe and I thought I'd lost her for good." Rose reached over and held John's hand.

"That must have been awful for you," Rex said sympathetically.

"It was the worst three years of my life," Rose said, tears stinging her eyes at the memory. "But I never gave up. I remember the Doctor saying that there was one emotion he really liked."

"Which one?" Rex asked quietly, his voice full of emotion.

"Hope. I never gave up hope. And then the walls of the universe started to weaken and Torchwood found a way to jump through the cracks. Do you remember when the stars began to go out? Well, that was the universe starting to fade away. I jumped back to my universe and found the Doctor."

"You keep mentioning this 'Doctor', who is he?" Rex asked.

"Well, that's the weirdest bit of all," John said. "It's where that story ends, and our story begins."

"You're lookin' at him," Rose said, her voice full of emotion, conviction and…. Pride, yes she was proud to say her husband was the Doctor. "As the Doctor fought the Daleks, who were destroying the universe, there was a kind of accident, and he was sort of split into two."

Rex gave up at this point. "Right. Okay. So, there's a copy of you in another universe."

"Wellllll. No. I'm the copy in this universe. The original me is in another universe."

Rex laughed. "Hah. Of course. Silly me. Bloody hell Jack…. What have you gotten me into?"

"Actually Rex, you're not going to believe this," Jack started.

"Oh, you've spotted a trend have you?" Rex said sarcastically.

"But I'm a copy of an original as well," Jack continued with an embarrassed smile.

Rex's emotions were like a delicate flower that had been plucked from a bush and placed carefully on the floor, and then trampled on by the metallic feet of an army of Cybermen.

Rose understood what it was like to find out there was an exact copy of someone you loved, although Rex never had, and never would meet the original Jack. She reached out and held Rex's hand. "Welcome to our wonderful world of weirdness. It's a bit of a roller coaster ride, but damn is it worth it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Saturday, 15th September 2018.**

'Wow, that's a shock. Dad's 65 today! I never thought to ask before because he's always looked as though he's in his fifties. I hope he considers semi retirement and starts to take it easy. I know Jack does a lot of the office work for him now, but he still puts in the hours.'

'Harriet Jones is in Washington at the moment, and we've managed to arrange a secret dinner at the White House for the two presidents to say thank you to Dad for all the help he gave them in setting up the American franchise. Both Mum and I still have to pinch ourselves at times like this to make sure it's real. Two women from a dingy flat on the Powell estate, hobnobbing it with presidents. If only Shereen could see me now….'

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: Saturday, 15th September 2018.**

'We've got a doozy of a surprise for Pete's birthday. Jack had a chat with Harriet before she flew off to the States to meet with President Romney, and she was really keen on Romney hosting a dinner in Pete's honour for all the work he's done at Torchwood, and the help he gave in setting up the American franchise.'

'He thinks we're flying him to New New York for dinner at Felene's, but the President's Office has sent the coordinates of an area of the White House where we can safely land the TARDIS, away from prying eyes….'

**TylerMansion.**

**Saturday 15th September 2018.**

**19:00 Hours**

Pete was in the bedroom in front of the full length mirror, turning from side to side to look at the fit of his black tie suit. After ten years, it was still a good fit on him. He turned face on and approached the reflection to check his bowtie.

"Here, let me do that they'll be here soon," Jackie said as she came out of the en suite.

He turned towards her and let her adjust the tie, taking the opportunity to look at her in her 'glad rags'. She was wearing a deep purple, Grecian style, flowing gown that fastened at one shoulder, with a modest slit up the one side. Her hair was worn up in what he could only describe as some sort of 'nest', which actually suited her really well. She had dangly diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

All in all, for Jackie Tyler, it was rather tasteful and understated. She saw him looking at her.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "Have I smudged my makeup or sommat?"

Pete chuckled. "Nah. I was just admiring my beautiful wife." He leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She stroked down the lapels on his jacket. "Yer don't scrub up too bad yerself…. Fer an old 'n'."

"Oi," he said with a grin. "I can still give some of those youngsters at Torchwood a run for their money."

She stroked his cheek lovingly as she smiled at him. "I know you can Love. You don't have to prove anythin' to me."

They heard a familiar wheezing sound from downstairs. "MUM, DAD, THEY'RE HERE!" Tony shouted from the Living Room. They snorted a laugh together and headed for the door, arm in arm.

When they reached the Living Room, John, Rose, EJ and Jack were already out of the TARDIS, chatting to Alistair and Tony.

"Oh Rose. Look at you," Jackie said, almost bursting into tears. She literally glowed with her pregnancy, her white ball gown flowing and yet curving to accentuate her bump and cleavage. John was smiling as the proud husband and 'not-too-long-to-wait-now' father.

She also wore her hair up, with two ringlets in front of each ear that framed her face beautifully. She had her favourite gold hooped earrings and the locket that contained the holographic busts of John and Eyulf.

John was wearing black tie, as were Jack, EJ and Tony.

"Well, don't we all look dandy," Alistair said. "You'll be the talk of the town."

"Thank you Alistair. Enjoy your evening off," Jackie said.

"I will Ma'am. I have taken the liberty of inviting Alice over for some company if that's alright?"

"Of course Alistair, Alice is always welcome here. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't moved in with you by now," Jackie said with a wicked smile.

"Mum!" Rose chided.

"I'm only sayin'. I mean, they're a lovely couple. Anyway, let's get a move on shall we." She headed for the open doors of the TARDIS, and everyone followed.

"I still get a kick out of this box when I come in here," Pete said with a grin. "I mean, it's not only bigger than the box in here, it's bigger than the whole mansion that the box is standing in."

"Yeah, I know," Rose, giggled. She felt it too. That feeling of magic never got old. She walked up to the console and started the time rotor. It pumped up and down with the familiar and uplifting wheezing sound. John and Rose moved around the console in a coordinated dance as they operated the controls, and after a few minutes, the rotor stopped and the TARDIS landed.

"Come on then birthday boy," Rose said to her Dad, holding on to his arm and heading for the doors.

Jack held his arm out with elbow bent. "Shall we Ma'am?" he said to Jackie.

"Don't mind if I do," she said with a laugh.

"Come on lads," John said with a smile bringing up the rear with the two boys.

The TARDIS had landed in a state room with marble flooring and panelled walls. Pete looked around in admiration.

"This is some restaurant," he said in admiration. "I can see why you two like it, but who are those guys," he asked nodding at the Secret Service agents that had been sent to escort them to the banqueting room.

"Er, they're the doormen here at Felene's," John said. "It's very select here."

"No kidding."

They were shown out of the state room by the 'doormen', and walked down the plush hallway.

"Are you sure we're on New Earth? Y'know, I've seen photos of the White House and they looked just like this hallway," Pete said, looking around.

"Does it?" John said, trying to sound innocently surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

"If it had been this numpty flyin', then we could 'ave ended up anywhere," Jackie said with a smirk. "But it was Rose flyin', so yeah, we're in the right place," she said with a wink at John.

"And think about it Dad, New Earth would have wanted to remember old Earth, so they'd have seen the same photos and reproduced some of the architecture," Rose added.

["Ooh, that was brilliant,"] John thought at her.

["Thank you."]

The two 'doormen' stopped at an ornate set of double doors and held the handles in preparation, waiting for the group to reach them. They pushed the doors inward and stood to attention either side of the doorway like a guard of honour, which, in fact they were.

Rose guided her father into the room, who was looking rather puzzled by the fact that this alien restaurant was full of very familiar and famous people sitting around a banqueting table, at the head of which was none other than President Mitt Romney and President Harriet Jones.

Pete looked down at his daughter and she looked up into his puzzled face with her teasing smile. "Happy birthday Dad." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, as people in the room stood as one and started to applaud.

A master of ceremonies bowed to the group and showed them to the head of the table where seats were waiting for them. When the applause died down, President Romney spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know they need no introduction, but I've been told I have to follow protocol. So may I present our honoured guests, Peter Tyler, Jacqueline Tyler, John Smith, Rose Smith, Jack Harkness, Anthony Tyler and last, but definitely not least Eyulf Smith." The room broke into another round of applause.

Everyone sat down, and the waiting staff started to serve the food. Pete leaned across to his left and spoke quietly to Harriet. "What's going on?"

Harriet beamed a smile at him. "It's your birthday party Peter. I mentioned to your Deputy that President Romney was keen to meet you and thank you for all your efforts. Jack told your daughter, and well, that was that. I'm afraid you're the victim of a global conspiracy."

He looked back down the table at Rose, who gave him a wave with her fingers and a sheepish smile. Pete shook his head and chuckled. "They've been trained too well, haven't they?"

Harriet laughed with him and patted his arm. "Once the idea had occurred to them, I'm afraid your fate was sealed."

They selected their choice of food on offer and started eating their meal. Pete looked around the table at all the people that had been invited to the party. He saw Charles DiCaprio, who nodded a greeting. Louise Jameson, who was chatting to her boss Ross Hayward, the current director of the CIA. Captain Eugene Hunter in his Navy dress uniform, looking every bit the professional soldier that he was.

He also spotted Henry van Statten, the benefactor who had offered to fund the New York franchise. John and Rose had told him the story of the other universe van Statten, and how they had nearly died. Being a millionaire entrepreneur himself though, Pete knew of van Statten and GeoComTex. It was the main competitor to Cybus Industries for the high tech gadget market, although Cybus Industries had the upper hand, as they had Dr. John Smith.

It wasn't long before the meal was over and it was time for the traditional after dinner speeches, led first by President Romney. He gave a polished, witty performance, having some of the best speech writers in the country. President Jones, who gave a sterling performance that spoke of her hopes for the future of the Torchwood brand, followed him. Each of them paid tribute to the current director of Torchwood One, the man who had made Torchwood what it is today.

Henry van Statten gave a short speech, and although he was an arse, he was also very funny and played on the friendly rivalry of the two companies. Jackie didn't take to him at all, knowing how his other universe counterpart had almost killed her daughter.

"Smarmy git!" she whispered to Rose.

"Mum!" Rose whispered back.

"What?" she said innocently. "Once a git, always a git."

"What, like your son-in-law?" Rose asked, a bit annoyed at her mother's intransigence.

"No. Not 'im. Don't forget, he changed…. Completely. And then he split 'imself in two just fer good measure."

Rose smiled and shook her head in resignation. Her mother's mind was made up, and unless van Statten could regenerate or have a personality transplant, he would always be a git in the eyes of Jackie Tyler.

Charles DiCaprio said a few words of thanks and appreciation for being appointed as Director, and then the Master of Ceremonies surprised the British group by calling for Dr. John Smith to say a few words.

"John?" Rose said in surprise. John grinned, waggled his eyebrows, and stood up.

"Mr President. Madam President. Ladies and gentlemen. May I start by saying thank you for arranging this little surprise for my father-in-law. It still sounds strange when I call him that, but not as strange as calling Jackie my mother-in-law, I can tell you."

"Oi!" Jackie said as the assembled guests giggled.

"I actually met Jackie first, before I met Pete, and was immediately impressed with how protective she was of her daughter. She's full of courage and fire, honesty and truth, and she's passed all that on to her daughter." He looked down the table at Jackie who looked relieved that he hadn't been scathing.

"Oh. Well that's alright then," she said to another round of laughter.

"I met Pete eleven years ago, in less than ideal circumstances. I think we all have memories of that night that we'd rather forget. However, the memory I have is of a man who showed enormous courage and a determination to do the right thing. Add to that the compassion that he showed towards the victims, and you have the man that I am proud to call my father-in-law, no matter how odd it sounds."

He looked at Pete and continued. "It was years later when we met again, when he'd taken the corrupt Torchwood institute and the discredited Cybus Industries and turned them into beacons of hope for a wounded world. If you ask him, he will modestly say that he happened to be in the right place at the right time, but trust me; I know that some things are meant to be. That the right person WILL be in the right place at the right time. And Peter Alan Tyler is one of those people."

He raised his glass in preparation for the end of his speech. "And of course, behind every right man, there's the right woman. Together, Pete and Jackie are like yin and yang. They contrast one another and compliment each other, together they make each other whole. And their children are the embodiment of that wholeness, for which I am eternally grateful, because that has allowed me to have my 'right woman'." He smiled and winked at Rose.

"So ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses, not only to wish Pete a happy birthday, but to pay tribute to the Tyler family."

"To the Tyler family," everyone echoed.

Pete was gob smacked. He was remembering that first encounter in 2007 and the attack of the Cybermen. How the Doctor and his companions had breezed in, clicked his fingers and fixed everything before breezing out again, leaving Mickey Smith behind. Well, he didn't fix everything, his Jackie had still died.

And then three years later, he met him again. Pete remembered that he'd been quite hostile towards him, thinking that the Doctor and Rose were somehow responsible for the death and destruction that seemed to follow him. And then he was gone again leaving behind a ghost and a broken child.

It was only in the following four years that he learned the truth about the Doctor; how he followed trouble to correct it. Rose had seen an alternate reality where he had been killed and the universe was worse off for it. And then as his final trick, he had split in two and mended the broken child who had become his daughter.

Jackie was not so gob smacked. She knew that most of the stuff the Doctor had done was for the best of reasons. Rose had told her that he'd shown her a better way of living her life, that one person can make a difference. It was just that he was alien, that's all, and although she would never tell him, she was very fond of this new version that was hopelessly in love with her daughter.

Rose was gob smacked. Her husband had turned a birthday wish for her father into a tribute to her whole family.

["God I love you!"] She thought at him with all her surging pregnancy hormones. John sat down and reached for her hand, leaning over and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Er, sorry to interrupt John," Charles said, after clearing his throat. "But I was wondering while you're on this side of the Atlantic if you'd have a look at an artefact that we recovered from the raids on the Peladonian syndicate in Ohio?"

"Of course Charles. What have you got?" John asked.

"Well it's a casket of some kind. We've scanned it with everything we've got, and are now at the point where the only way to find out what's inside is to open it. And of course we won't do that as it's strictly against protocol."

"Okay, we'll have a look at it. When are you heading back to New York?"

"I have a return flight in the morning," Charles said.

A grin spread across John's face. "Tell you what; get a refund on your ticket. When this little shindig is over, you're coming with us for the ride of your life."

"Hah! Transdimentional engineering! Oh, this is superb," Charles enthused as he walked up the ramp to the console, turning circles as he went. He hadn't run outside like most people did. He was well aware that a large volume could theoretically exist inside a smaller one; he'd postulated the theory and provided mathematical proof of concept. But to actually see it…. Oh, it was exquisite.

"Holy crap!" Gene Hunter said as his mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Gene," Rose said. "Children present."

He closed his mouth. "Oh, sorry ma'am, I was just a bit overwhelmed. Andy had told me about it, but that don't do it justice until you're actually in it."

"Tell me John, how did you do it?" Charles asked in awe.

"Welllll. The TARDIS sort of does it herself."

"But the energy needed to achieve this." He spread his arms out. "Is beyond anything we can imagine on Earth."

"Yeah, that's right. But this beauty isn't from Earth. The energy source is called 'the eye of harmony'; it's a sort of black hole."

Charles whistled through his teeth. "Ye gods!"

John and Rose started the time rotor and took the group to New York, where they would land in the Special Operations Unit of Torchwood South Tower. After a few minutes, the time rotor stopped and they shut down the console.

"I'll stay here with the young'ns while you go and play with yer boys toys," Jackie said, kissing Pete on the cheek.

"Thanks Love. We won't be long, I promise," Pete said giving her a quick squeeze, before heading down the ramp with the others.

"Attention! Officer in the room," one of the black uniformed agents announced.

"Stand easy folks," Gene said returning the salute.

"Oh, morning Director," one said, as it was after midnight. "Hi Rose," another called. "Dr. Smith, good to see you again."

"So, Captain. Is that the box we were told about? Is it true?" one of the agents asked.

"Oh yeah, it's real alright."

They headed to the elevator, as they were in America. 'It's still a lift' Rose thought to herself with a smile.

"It's some sort of cabinet or casket. It's got some markings on it but we don't know whether it's dangerous or not." Charles said as they entered the Archive.

John moved towards the metallic blue casket. It was around seven feet long, four feet across, and three feet deep. The front of the casket had a form of calligraphy running down it.

"Ho ho. Is that what I think it is?" Jack said with a big grin.

"What? What do you think it is?" Rose asked.

"A Balhoon pleasure chamber," John said quietly.

"Oh. At least it's not dangerous then," Rose said.

"Think again gorgeous," Jack, said. "Is this one of the early models Doc?"

"Oh yes. Charles, you're sure no one has opened this?" John asked.

"No, we've had it in isolation until we could identify it."

"Good. Make sure no one is tempted to open it and try it," John warned.

"John, what's dangerous about a device that gives you pleasure?" Rose asked, sending him a mental image of the pleasure devices that she liked him to use on her.

Momentarily distracted by memories of using said devices, John cleared his throat and explained. "The pleasure chamber itself isn't dangerous. It has a number of adaptors for various species and sexes, and a headset."

Jack took over the next part of the explanation. "The headset stimulates the pleasure centres of the brain directly, giving you the best orgasm you have ever had, or will ever have."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Rose said saucily, winking at John.

John shook his head. "That's the trouble Love. You'd like it so much you wouldn't want to stop. You would stay in there, not eating, not drinking, not caring that you had wet yourself and defecated."

"What? That's horrible," she said.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Jack said.

"Starving yourself to death? Sounds great," Pete, said sarcastically.

"The company that produced these, built in timers in later models, but it was too late. With prosecution, fines, and bad publicity, the company went into liquidation. Public opinion meant that the caskets became unpopular and fell into disuse," John told them.

"So we can just lock it away then, it's not going to explode or anything?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," John, said, patting Charles on the shoulder. "So, if that's it, we'd better get back. We've a couple of tired young boys and a courageously fiery babysitter waiting for us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: Friday, 12th October 2018.**

'It's our last night shift tonight, and then we can have the weekend away in the Tree House on Paradise. Also, it's Rose's last night before she has the baby. It's strictly day shift from now on. Talking of the baby, Rose has got some ideas for a nursery, but, there again, so have I….'

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Friday, 12th October 2018.**

'Thank goodness it's my last night shift tonight, its days now until I go onto maternity leave. It's our week off next week, so we can start clearing my home office to turn it into a nursery. John doesn't seem that keen (a bit too domestic)...'

**TARDIS Master Bedroom**

**No where and everywhere. No when and everywhen.**

John stirred from his slumber, his hand instinctively rubbing the bump as he spooned Rose. She yawned and stretched as she too roused from a refreshing sleep.

"Morning," John said as he kissed her ear.

"Mornin'. Y'know, I swear I sleep better in here than I do anywhere else. I always feel so refreshed and, I don't know…. Revitalised."

John smiled at her realisation. "That's the TARDIS giving you good dreams, and the artron energy recharging your batteries."

Rose reached up above the headboard and stroked the wall. "Thanks Sweetheart," she said to the TARDIS.

["You're welcome,"] she felt in her head as the lights momentarily dimmed.

"Let's grab a shower, and then we can breakfast at the Mansion," John suggested.

They had gotten into a routine on night shift, of when finishing at 08:00 going into the vortex and getting their sleep. They would then reappear at 08:05 in the Tyler Mansion, where they would have breakfast with Jackie and Eyulf before going home and getting him ready to go to pre school nursery for the morning.

They had their shower and got dressed before heading for the console room and materialising in the Mansion.

"Mummy. Daddy," EJ called as they stepped into the living room.

"Eyulf," John said as he lifted him up into a hug. His son leaned over and had a hug with his mother as well.

"Gra'ma's in the Kitchen making breakfast."

"Oooh, lovely," Rose said as they headed out of the door.

In the kitchen, Pete was sitting at the breakfast bar with Tony, tucking into a fried breakfast. Tony was enjoying a bowl of Cheerio's, and was joined by EJ.

"Mornin' you two," Jackie said. "D'ya want a fry up or cereals?"

"I'll have some Muesli please Mum," Rose said taking the healthy option for the baby.

"Fry up sounds brilliant please Jackie," John said, taking a seat next to Rose at the breakfast bar.

"How was it last night?" Pete asked.

"It wasn't too bad really. Enough to do to pass the time, but not too hectic," Rose said, who'd been the shift supervisor.

"We got chatting with the agents in New York, via the video link in the Standby Room. That was quite interesting, exchanging information and stories like that," John said.

Pete had finished his breakfast and was putting on his jacket. "That's an interesting development. If you find it useful, we'll look at a continuous video link between the two Standby Rooms."

He kissed Jackie on the cheek, and Tony on the top of his head. "See you later." He looked at Rose, John, and EJ. "And I'll see you in the morning."

After breakfast, they took the TARDIS home and then drove to the local nursery, where EJ had a few hours playing with friends and getting him used to a school environment. Rose chatted with some of the parents she knew, and John waved from the car.

On the way home, they called into Sainsbury's and did the weekly shop without their son trying to fill the trolley with sweets, biscuits, and toys. The ladies on the checkouts were disappointed, as they always looked forward to cooing over him.

In the kitchen of their Notting Hill home, they started putting the groceries away. Rose had been thinking about something when she turned to John while rubbing her bump. "Y'know, I've been thinkin'. I'm goin' to have to clear out my office upstairs and redecorate it as a nursery for the baby."

John's face dropped. "Oh yeah. I suppose we will," he said in an unenthusiastic tone of voice. To say he didn't like decorating was understating it some what. He remembered a conversation he'd had with Rose on Krop Tor when they thought they had lost the TARDIS. 'I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying', he'd said.

'Doors! She'd never mentioned that they needed painting', he thought. There were things called walls that needed papering, and carpets that needed changing. 'Damn domestic!' his inner Donna thought. On Gallifrey, he had lived in a sentient house that decorated itself. He had a TARDIS that decorated itself depending on how he and the TARDIS were feeling at the time.

I mean, come on. It was like having a child that waited for you to dress them and brush their hair. This house was over 100 years old, and even by Gallifreyan standards was considered an adult. It should be well able to decorate itself without having to be told.

"We could make a start next week when we're off shift," Rose continued, bringing him out of his musing.

"Well, let's enjoy the weekend in the Tree House, and then we can think about it, yeah?"

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "Fair enough."

John made two mugs of tea and they went through to the lounge where Rose could put her feet up and watch the TV. They enjoyed the rest of the morning cuddled up together, with Rose grabbing John's hand occasionally and putting it on her bump to feel the baby moving.

It would soon be time to collect EJ from the nursery and have lunch. John made a suggestion. "Why don't you go and fetch EJ, and I'll make some sandwiches for when you get back."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you soon." She pushed herself up off the sofa, gave John a kiss, and headed out of the door.

John waited for the DeLorian to pull away and drive off down the street, before heading down the stairs to his laboratory rather than the kitchen. Half an hour later, he was screwing the electrical socket on the landing back into the wall with his sonic screwdriver. (Well, there was a first time for everything.) He had already completed the task on an electrical socket in the hall.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Not a word to Rose," he said to Donna, the house computer.

"My audio outputs are fused, so to speak."

"Good girl." He then went to the kitchen to start preparing lunch.

When Rose returned with EJ, there was a large platter of sandwiches on the dining room table, with bowls of salad, tomatoes, celery, and a cheese board with crackers. There was a 'vase' with breadsticks and a jug of mixed fruit juices that John had blended to get delicious nectar that everyone loved.

They sat down and started to eat, while EJ told them all about the fun learning he'd been doing that morning. John took a breadstick out of the vase and grinned at EJ.

"Ready?" he asked.

EJ giggled with excitement. "Yeah."

John put one end of the breadstick between his teeth, and EJ held the other. "'Eady, 'teady, 'o," John said through his teeth. They started chomping the breadstick, heading towards the centre until they touched noses.

"I win, I win," EJ declared as they all burst into fits of laughter.

Rose rolled her eyes as she laughed. Sometimes it was easy to see that her husband was only a year older than her son. They finished their lunch with a banana smoothie sorbet and went through to the Lounge, where John listened to his son read.

He was only three, but learning things telepathically, he had the reading age of an eight year old. He could hold his own in the letters round of the Countdown game on TV, and could easily complete the numbers round. It was fair to say that like his father, he was a genius.

When John did the numbers round, he would come up with half a dozen different ways of reaching the target number, using squares, cubed roots and complex calculus. Rose would smile politely because she didn't have a clue if he was right or wrong. He could have been making it up, but she really knew that he wouldn't do that.

They enjoyed an afternoon together has a family before Rose went into the kitchen to start preparing the evening meal of a tuna pasta bake. They would then enjoy an evening in front of the TV before EJ would put on his pyjamas and be ready to travel to the Mansion.

It was around 9:00 p.m when they drove up to Tyler Mansion. EJ ran out, had a brief hug with his grandmother, and then eagerly went in search of Tony to play for half an hour before he had to go to bed. John and Rose went through to the Sitting Room with Jackie, where they found Pete cradling a glass of Scotch whilst watching a documentary.

Rose sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "How'd it go today then Dad, busy?"

"I think it was routine for Green Watch, nothing spectacular that I was made aware of anyway," he told her. He presumed that Special Operations was what she was enquiring about. "We have made a small change in the Standby Room, but I'll let you find out about that for yourselves," he said mysteriously.

"Ooh, what's that then?" Rose asked, her curiosity piqued.

Pete couldn't help, but smile at the child like smile of expectation on her face. "You'll see when you get there. It'll be a nice surprise."

At half past nine, they took him up to his bedroom at the Mansion and tucked him in for the night. When they got back to the Sitting Room, they all sat and chatted; Jackie was particularly interested in the progress of Rose's pregnancy.

Pete had a wealth of amusing stories about his Vitex days when he used to travel a lot, promoting his product around Britain and Europe. Some of the stories involved 'his' Jackie, and he would have a wistful smile on his face as he mentioned her. 'Rose's Mum' Jackie would hold his hand and give it a supportive squeeze.

It was around twenty past eleven when John and Rose left the Mansion and headed for Canary Wharf on the Isle of Dogs. This would give them time to change into their uniforms, grab a cuppa, and then have the handover briefing from Green Watch.

**Torchwood Special Operations Unit.**

"Good morning people," Captain Andy McNab said, looking at his watch to check that it was actually after midnight. They settled into the Special Operations room with their coffees and teas, ready for the briefing. "Well, not a bad start to the shift. We have nothing to hand over from the evening Watch, and the last two agents are on their way back from a call as we speak. Take the opportunity to check out the new addition in the Standby Room and build some bridges. That's all, have a good shift."

They wandered into the Standby Room and immediately noticed a large screen on the wall opposite the kitchen area. It was showing a view of another Standby Room as though looking through a window.

"Hey guys. The new shift has arrived," a voice called out with a New York accent. "How y'all doin' over there?"

They could see a young man in the black Torchwood uniform being joined by several more agents. "Hey, it's Rose…. Remember us?"

Rose walked up to the 'window' with the rest of Blue Watch and looked at the faces. "Oh Yeah, from the interviews in April. I'm sorry, but you'll have to remind me of your names."

The New York agents introduced themselves, and Blue Watch did the same. They all recognised John and Jack from the April visit as well. A woman, who said her name was Hayley, engaged Rose in conversation. "How's the pregnancy goin' honey? Have you got long to go?"

Rose beamed a smile at her and turned sideways on, flattening her uniform to show her the bump. "About ten weeks to go now, but I've had a feelin' all along that this little one will be comin' out early."

"And you're still workin' nights?" Hayley asked with a disbelieving tone of voice.

"My last one tonight, and then it's our week off. After that I'm on days until I go on maternity leave." The rest of the Watch started to chat with their counterparts in New York as though they were in the same room. John had sat himself at a computer and started to type away.

"Oh look," Julia said. "I can see your names above your heads."

"Hah, and we can see yours as well Julia," the man whose label said Tyrone.

John got up and walked over to the 'window'. "I've linked the ID badge recognition software into the data stream. Anyone who walks into shot will automatically be recognised and labelled."

"Jeesz Doc. The stories about you are true then," the agent labelled 'Patrick' said. "Y'know, being a wizard with technology."

Before John could respond, Craig Rimmer called over from Dispatch. "Rose, we've got a call from the Custody Sergeant at Paddington Green."

As Rose was the shift supervisor, it fell to her to speak to the police sergeant on the phone. She went through to the Dispatch Desk and picked up the handset.

"Hello. Rose Smith, shift supervisor," she said.

"Oh hello, Sergeant Andrew Rhys-Jones, here. We have a bit of an odd problem with one of our suspects in custody, and our protocols say that we should call you if it's something out of the ordinary."

"Of course, Sergeant. What have you got for us?"

"Well, around 22:15, one of the crews brought in a male suspect for drunk and disorderly. He wouldn't give us his name or address, in fact he wouldn't cooperate at all, I suspect he may be foreign. So, we put him in the cells to calm down and sober up a bit before we tried to interview him."

"And has something unusual happened to him?" Rose asked.

"Well, we don't really know. When we checked on him at midnight, he was covered in some kind of fibrous cobwebs, like a cocoon."

"Really? I think we'd better come and have a look at this. Thank you for calling us, someone will be along shortly." Rose went back to the Standby Room and told John what the Custody Sergeant had told her.

"A cocoon? Really? Ooh I've got to go and have a look at that," he said with his enthusiastic smile. He put together a holdall with various bits of high tech equipment in it and came back to the Standby Room.

"Come on then Wife," He said, grabbing her hand.

"John! I'm shift supervisor, I can't just up and leave," she told him.

"Why not? Jack's here, he's Deputy Director. He's more than qualified to hold the fort for a while, aren't you Jack?"

Jack grinned, shaking his head at John's disregard for protocol. 900 years of doing things his way and on his own, meant that it would take a long, long time for him to change his views, particularly about authority.

"Go on you two. I'll 'hold the fort' until you get back," he said in resignation.

"See Rose? I told you. Thanks Jack, we won't be long."

At Paddington Green station, Sergeant Rhys-Jones led John and Rose to the cells where the unusual detainee was being held. He unlocked the cell door and held it open. On the bed was a man shaped object that appeared to be made of strands of fibreglass weaved into a solid shell.

John took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned from the door, checking for any dangerous chemicals, gases, or emissions.

"Nothing dangerous so far. Let's have a closer look." He moved into the cell, with Rose close behind him, using him as a shield as she looked over his shoulder.

He scanned some more and then stood up, running his fingers through his hair and tugging his ear lobe. "Hmmm," he said, deep in thought.

"What?" Rose asked. "Is that a good 'hmmm', or a bad 'hmmm'?"

"To be honest, it's an 'I haven't come across this before hmmm'," he said with a frown. "I mean, it's definitely alien, so we'll have to take it in anyway. But has it got parasites, or an infection, or is it part of its natural life cycle?"

He activated his headset and called dispatch for an ambulance crew to take the cocoon back to Torchwood. "Come on then Rose, let's go back to the Custody Desk and get Sergeant Rhys-Jones to raise the transfer paperwork."

**Lungbarrow Tree House.**

**TardisBay.**

**The Isle of Gallifrey.**

**Beta Pegasi II. (Also, known as Paradise)**

**196 light years from Earth.**

John and Rose were enjoying the Sunday afternoon sunshine on the beach by the Lungbarrow Tree House. EJ was building sand castles and playing in the surf, like children all over the galaxy would do.

They had finished their uneventful shift and driven home to grab some sleep in the TARDIS, before picking up their son and heading for Paradise. This was their 'family time', where they could just relax and spend some quality time together.

Rose watched her son with his red plastic bucket and spade as he shovelled in sand, before patting it down and turning the bucket upside down. He lifted the bucket and had a self satisfied smile, as a round, bucket shaped pile of sand remained.

"Just look at 'im playin' in the sand," Rose said with a smile. "It reminds me of when Mum would take me to Tenby in Wales when I was little." She unexpectedly became teary as she thought about it. "She would hire a caravan for the week. We were on our own, a mother and her daughter, while all around us there were mums and dads, and brothers and sisters."

She hesitated as she looked at John with sad, brown eyes. John saw that look. "Hey, hey, what's all this?" He reached over and held her hand.

"Dad missed all of that, showin' me how to build a good sand castle. Holdin' my hand while we paddled in the sea…. Oh just ignore me, it's me hormones," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It's just when I think about us, where I've come from, where you've taken me. Seeing EJ so innocent and happy, and another on the way." She rubbed her bump. "It gets a bit too much to take in at times."

John squeezed her hand and smiled. "You enjoyed your childhood though, didn't you?"

She nodded and smiled.

"And you have fond memories of your Mum taking you to Tenby. Don't forget, Pete has now had the enjoyment of doing all that with his son, and is doing it with his grandson and will be doing it with his granddaughter. And best of all, you get to see him enjoying it. That's something you thought you would never get the chance to do."

Rose gave a single laugh as she thought about her Dad with his trousers rolled up, holding Tony's hand while they paddled in the sea. Okay it was the Maldives, not Tenby, but the sentiment was the same. "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's have a paddle ourselves. I want to savour every moment, every experience."

She pulled John up off the sun lounger and they ran hand in hand towards the surf. EJ stood up and looked at them. Rose held out her hand for him to take and they all ran giggling into the surf.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Doctor's diary. **

**Entry Date: Sunday, 14th October, 2018.**

'That was a great weekend at the Tree House, I always enjoy relaxing there. This time, however, I couldn't wait to get back home to see how things had gone….'

**Rose's diary. **

**Entry Date: Sunday, 14th October, 2018.**

'No more nights now, that's a relief. It's been a nice relaxing weekend at the Tree House, but I think my hormones are getting the better of me. I got a bit tearful when I thought about my childhood without Dad.'

'John's up to something, I can tell. He seems keen to get home to check on something. I wouldn't be surprised if he's got an experiment running in the workshop….'

**Northumberland Place, **

**Notting Hill, **

**London.**

The TARDIS materialized in John's lower ground floor workshop. The door opened and they stepped out.

"Evening you lot," Donna-the-house, said. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Oh, it was lovely thanks," Rose said as she walked up the stairs. "We built sand castles and paddled in the sea."

As they walked down the hallway towards the lounge, Rose was looking towards the front door, and then back, towards the kitchen, a frown creased her brow. "John, does this hallway look longer to you?"

John ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his earlobe as he looked from one end to the other. "Er, I suppose so," he said hesitantly.

"You've been rumbled," Donna said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rose said walking past the lounge, towards the front door. "Have you arranged one of those 60 minute makeovers while we were away?" She stopped at the front door and couldn't help noticing that, at the foot of the stairs, there was another hallway, which apparently led next door.

"John, have you secretly bought Brendan and Justin's house and knocked through?" She asked him.

"No, it's just this house." He had THAT smile on his face, the one that said 'I'm so clever, and you're going to love this'.

"So where does this lead then?" She leaned forward and poked her head into the new hallway.

"I don't know. Donna?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"On this floor, the door on the left is the Library. The door in front is the Arboretum, and the door on the right is a Playroom."

Rose looked at John, wide eyed and open mouthed. "On this floor?"

"Yes," Donna said. "On the lower ground floor, the vault that you converted into a gymnasium now has an Olympic sized swimming pool which is accessed through the new archway. On the first floor, at the top of the stairs, there is a new hallway on the right which leads to two new bedrooms, bathroom, and sauna."

"And did you do all this Donna?" Rose asked the ceiling.

"Oh no, I was more like the project manager, the coral did all the work."

Rose went to the left hand door, opened it, and stepped inside. "Oh-my-God," John heard from inside the room.

EJ ran in behind her. "It's full of books," his voice announced from inside.

"That'd be the Library then, just like Donna said it was," John said with a laugh.

Rose came out, eye's and mouth wide open. "What have you done?"

"Well, when you said about giving up your office to make a nursery, it got me thinking about my old family home on Gallifrey."

"Lungbarrow?" Rose said.

"That's right. It was sentient, like Donna-the-house, and it was also transdimensional. So, before we left, I put some TARDIS coral in the walls, where it could tap into the electricity supply."

"You mean you've turned our house into a TARDIS?" She said, incredulous.

"Brilliant," EJ called out from the room on the right, it was full of his toys.

"Well, it was either that, or buy a bigger house, and I've grown rather fond of our home," he said, unsure how she was reacting to this bit of Gallifreyan DIY. "And, it's more of a Gallifreyan house than a TARDIS, but the principle is the same."

After the initial surprise, Rose started to get her head around the idea of having a house that was bigger on the inside. She giggled as she walked up to him and stroked his face. "I'm fond of our home too," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

They joined EJ in the Playroom, which resembled an indoor playground, complete with a ball pond, slides, and tunnels and large, foam building blocks. The Arboretum resembled an oversized conservatory, with stone paths meandering between varieties of trees. At the centre of the room was an ornamental pool and fountain.

Rose grabbed his and EJ's hands and ran up the stairs, where on the left was the landing that she knew, and on the right was a new arch, leading to a small hallway. She tried the first door on the left and popped her head around the door.

"Hang on, this is EJ's room," she said puzzled.

Her son pushed past her legs. "Oh yeah…. Cool."

"So, what's happened to his old room then?" They all traipsed across the top of the stairs and onto the old, familiar landing, where they turned left and went to EJ's room. (The original one, not the new, duplicate one.)

"What?" Rose said in amazement.

"Surprise!" Donna said. It was a nursery, and not just any old nursery. It was beautifully decorated in pastel shades that unmistakably said, 'this is a girl's room'.

"Oh. Donna, it's…. Beautiful."

"You have been busy," John said. "I never realised the effect would spread to the rest of the house as well."

"Oh yes," Donna said in her authoritative voice. "Those little coral blighters didn't know what hit 'em. I had 'em working night and day to get this ready for when ya got back. Now go an' look at the rest of it…. Go on," she encouraged.

They went back to the new hallway, tried the door at the end, and walked into a wood panelled sauna. Fortunately, it wasn't active, and therefore, wasn't full of hot steam. They tried the final door, and walked into a scene from a health spa. It had a walk in shower, changing cubicles, and sunken into the floor, was a Jacuzzi, made from natural stone, with water bubbling up, and a babbling brook of warm water pouring into the pool.

"John, it feels like the TARDIS here now, y'know, like when it's in yer head," Rose said.

John was grinning at her, when she heard a familiar voice in her head. ["Hello,"] Donna said. ["Am I inside your head, Rose?"]

["Donna, is that you?"]

["Yeah, good in here, innit? All echoey. ECHO, ECHo, ECho, Echo, echo…."]

Rose snorted a laugh. ["Knock it off, you."] She turned to John and hugged him around the neck. "I love it, absolutely love it. Thank you."

* * *

Jackie approached the front door of John and Rose's Notting Hill house, to be greeted by Donna's voice from the brass intercom on the wall.

"Hello Jackie, how are you today?" she asked.

"Hello Donna. Is Rose in?" Jackie enquired, as she stepped through the opening door.

"She's in the Arboretum."

"In the what?"

"The Arboretum. They've got an Arboretum now," Donna told her proudly.

"Is that what they're callin' that little patio at the back of the house now is it? Gone and bought some potted trees, and called it a fancy Arboretum," she muttered as she went along the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

"Hi Mum," Rose called from behind her, which made her jump.

"Oh my Gawd, you made me jump. I never heard you comin' down the stairs."

"I didn't come down the stairs, I was in the Arboretum. Didn't Donna tell you?"

"I did," Donna said, "but then she started goin' on about patios and trees in pots."

"Now you're at it," Jackie said. "What's all this about an Arboretum?"

Rose was laughing now. "C'mon Mum, I'll show you." She took her mum's hand and led her to the foot of the stairs. "It's just down this hallway."

"What hallway?" Jackie asked looking at her daughter as if she had suddenly lost her hold on reality. 'This wouldn't be hard', she thought, 'considering who she was married to'. The look of concern turned to a look of shock when Rose walked through the wall.

"Aaargh!" Jackie gave a scream of surprise, and Rose's head popped back out of the wall.

"Sorry, my fault," Donna said. "Forgot to mention that the new extensions are perception filtered."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, "I can see the extension, no problem."

"Yeah, but all Jackie can see is a wall. Hang on; I'll just get in her head."

"No you bleedin' well won't!" Jackie said in protest.

"Oops, already done it. Sorry," Donna said, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's alright Mum, she's just allowing you to see the house as it really is."

As Rose reassured her, the wall faded away and the new hallway appeared. "What's that daft alien gone and done now?" Jackie was under no illusion as to who had turned this normal, Edwardian house, into a version of Hogwarts.

"He's not daft, Mum, and he's built us an extension so that we don't have to move to a bigger house."

Rose took her hand and they walked down the new hallway, showing her each new room in turn.

"But aren't we in next doors house now?" Jackie asked as they walked around the Arboretum.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you, but no, we're still inside the walls of our own house."

"This is barmy," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yep, completely, utterly, and brilliantly barmy. And I love it. And more importantly, John loves it. It's how his family home on Gallifrey used to be."

Rose had taken Jackie down to the lower ground floor and shown her the swimming pool that now adjoined the gymnasium. They had then climbed the stairs to the first floor, where she was showing her the new suite of rooms, when Rose sensed John and Eyulf returning from nursery school.

"John's back with EJ, I'll have to go and make some lunch," Rose told her.

Jackie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I love the way you do that mind talkin' thing."

Rose returned the smile. "Yeah, me too, it's just so intimate."

They went downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

"You've still got a kitchen then?" Jackie asked in her sarcastic tone.

Rose laughed. "Of course we've still got a kitchen."

"Well, I don't know, thought you might 'ave had a drive through McDonalds or somethin'," Jackie said with a grin.

"Grandmother," EJ called as he bustled through the front door.

"Grandmother? That's a bit posh an' formal," she said, scooping him up in a hug.

"The teacher said that's your proper title, Grandmother," he said in a lecturing tone of voice.

"Well, yeah, I suppose it is, but tell you what, you can call me Gra'ma if you want."

"Okay."

John and Rose kissed. "I've been showin' Mum the new extension."

"Ah, and what do you think?" John asked, raising an uncertain eyebrow.

"It's very you," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, thank you," he said with a smile.

"Weird, alien, and completely barmy," she finished with a smirk.

Rose spluttered a laugh. "Are you stayin' for lunch Mum?"

"Yeah, go on, you've twisted me arm."

John was visualising Rose twisting Jackie's arm in a painful, martial arts sort of way, when he remembered a call he'd had from Pete while he was waiting for EJ at the nursery.

"Pete phoned, he's asked if I wouldn't mind dropping by and checking the universal translator. Apparently, the alien in the cocoon hatched last night and the translator is coming up with a syntax error when they try to speak to him."

"But it's our week off Love," Rose reminded him.

"I know, but it won't take long to fix. The translator already has the words; it's just the grammar and sentence structure that it doesn't understand. All I have to do is have a chat to the alien and the software will learn the rest."

"Okay then. Tell you what, let's have some lunch, and then we can all go."

**TorchwoodHospital Wing.**

**2****nd**** Floor, TorchwoodTower.**

John stepped out of the lift into the reception area of the hospital with Pete, Rose, and EJ. Pete led the way down the corridor and onto the low dependency ward.

"Kesh nar kway harrap tow barran?" A woman in a bed to their left said. The universal translator at the foot of the bed said, ["infinite is the yearning for material of the body building."]

She had human features, but her skin was marble white, with piercing blue eyes, and grey lips. Her wavy, shoulder length hair was silvery white.

John was momentarily distracted from his mission to speak to the man from the cocoon. "I see you have another translation problem," he said to Pete. "Hello, I'm John, the Doctor. Am I correct in thinking that you are hungry?"

"Affirmative is the voice in speaking truly," the translator said as the woman smiled.

"Have you eaten Earth food before?" he asked.

"Affir… Yes," the translator corrected. "Bake-ed legumes on burnt slices of baked wheat."

"Beans on toast. Brilliant." John attracted the attention of a nursing auxiliary and requested a meal of beans on toast for the patient.

"Right, that's that taken care of. So, Pete, where's the guy from the cocoon then?" John asked, looking around the ward.

Pete nodded at the woman in the bed. "You're looking at him," he said with a smile.

John did an imitation of watching a tennis match as he looked at the woman, back at Pete, back to the woman, and finally, back at Pete. Even wearing a hospital gown, John could see that this alien had all the attributes that a human would recognise as female.

"The custody sergeant said it was a male, even if this is a male, a human would mistake it for a female," he said, working through his reasoning.

"How you say? I am all woman now," the female alien told him.

'Now', she had said 'now'. John grinned in realisation. "Metamorphosis, you've changed your sex. That's brilliant that is."

"To be speaking in accuracy, I have gained sex," she said.

"Oh, even better. A tri state species. What were you, an asexual worker drone, or something?"

"I was servant to the family of Kitcalag, one of the child care assistants."

Rose approached and stood at John's shoulder, holding EJ's hand, while he stood by her side. "Do you have a name?"

"I do as of now, I am Angel."

"That's a beautiful name," Rose said, "but I can't help noticing that you keep saying now."

"Let's pull up some chairs," Pete said, "I've got a feeling some explanations are in order."

They all found chairs and sat around the bed, EJ sat on Rose's lap, fascinated by the woman's appearance. John introduced everyone, and then she began to explain.

"I was in the service of the Kitcalag family, where I had been from the time of birth," she started.

Rose was troubled. "Are you tellin' us you were a slave?"

Angel considered the translators view on slavery as her beans on toast arrived. "Not slavery, service. It was my purpose in life. I was happy, I was treated well and with respect, fed and clothed." She eagerly cut into the bread, and scooped up the beans.

"So where are you from?" John asked, thinking that a quick trip in the TARDIS might be in order.

Angel swallowed her food and looked at him as though he were a dolt. "Did you not hear," she said kindly, "from the family of Kitcalag."

"Rightttt," John said, pulling on his earlobe and realising that she had no idea which planet she was from. "And tell me Angel, while you were in service, did you ever go to school?"

She stopped chewing as she tried to work out what that question meant. "School?"

"Education," Rose added. "Y'know, learnin' things."

"I go to school," EJ said proudly. "My teacher says I'm smart."

Angel gave a gorgeous, bubbly giggle. "Oh, how adorable, you must be very proud," she said to Rose with a smile. "I was taught how to care for the children, and I did it exceptionally well, until…."

"Until what?" Rose asked, expecting a tale of mistreatment or injustice of Roman proportions.

"I had a favourite child in my care, we are not supposed to have favourites, and they are all equals until puberty, when they attain their sex. However, like your son, Kinos was adorable and had a lovable personality. One day, I found a book from the library that he had left lying around; it was a text on science, a forbidden text for servants. Kinos loved to read, and I was curios, so I read a few pages and assimilated the information. That was when I was caught."

"But surely they can't stop you from readin'?" Rose said, getting quite annoyed at the injustice of it all. "What did they do to you?"

"You have to understand that our society exists on social order. I had assimilated data beyond my station; I could spread discontent and become a subversive element. It could lead to civil unrest, anarchy, war, and collapse of our peaceful civilisation."

"I'm sorry, but any society based on slavery cannot be called civilised," Rose said with fire in her eyes.

John put a hand on her arm. "Rose, calm down," he said quietly. "You are imposing human values on an alien society." He tried to think of an analogy that she would understand. "Think of it like a bee hive, all the bees working for the good of the colony. When the individual bees start working independently, the hive collapses and everyone suffers."

"Yes, that's it John, thank you. So, I was immediately dismissed and left on the nearest habitable planet."

"I must say," Pete, said, "that it seems a bit harsh."

Rose reached out and held Angel's hand. "Oh Angel, I am so sorry, I know how it feels to be stranded here, it happened to me a few years ago, and it was agony." Angel's hand felt strange and she looked down to inspect it. "Oh, you have six fingers."

"Hexadactyl appendages, brilliant," John said. "So, what was the deal with the cocoon then?"

"It happens when a drone is separated from the family that they serve, we transform and gain our sex."

"Mmmm, must be some sort of suppressive pheromone," John theorised.

"Oh, and these," Angel said, as the open back of her hospital gown fluttered, and a pair of bat like wings spread out either side of her.

EJ's eyes and mouth were wide in amazement. "Cor, it's Bat Woman. Cool."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 31st October 2018.**

'Another one of Jackie's awesome parties tonight. We've got our costumes ready and even the baby gets to wear one, sort of.'

'Now Rose is on maternity leave, I've had chance to finish the big project I've been working on and get it out in time for Christmas….'

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Wednesday, 31st October 2018.**

'First week of maternity leave and it's been lovely to take EJ to nursery and chat with the other mums and dads. EJ is a very popular boy and has made lots of friends. They've been doing Halloween crafts at nursery, and we have proudly displayed his work on the fridge.'

'John's been working hard on a funding project and he says it will be the must have toy for Christmas, some kind of robotic dog. I hope it's not like K9, all sentient and lasers, that could cause all sorts of problems.'

'We're all looking forward to Mum's Halloween party tonight; they're always a good laugh….'

**TylerMansion. **

**Halloween. **

As John, Rose, and EJ approached the front door of the Mansion, it opened with a theatrical, elongated creak of hinges. The hinges were fine; it was a little gadget that John had rigged to the door to emit the sound every time it opened.

"Good eev-en-ing," Count Dracula said as he opened the door.

Rose was dressed as a zombie bride, wearing a wedding dress, dusted with grey powder to make it look old. She wore white face paint, black lipstick, and white contact lenses. "Hi Alistair," she said in greeting. "Nice outfit. You were born to wear that." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said, showing his fangs as he smiled. "Those contact lenses make you look 'other worldly'."

Zombie groom John was thinking the same thing. He had seen that look before on a certain Space Station, only they'd had more of a golden hue to them on that occasion. He bumped fists with Alistair, "Dracula, my man."

"Doctor Smith, I'm sure I've seen that look before," he said with a grin, recalling a mission earlier in the year. "And young master Eyulf; you really are a little devil tonight."

EJ was dressed in a red tracksuit, red cape and red, plastic horns, and carrying a plastic trident. He chuckled at Alistair, moved into the hallway, and set off to find Tony.

John and Rose made their way to the Living Room and found Pete and Jackie in a throng of mummies, Frankenstein's, zombies, devils, and the like. Pete was wearing a black wig with a painted on moustache. The pinstripe suit finished off the Gomez Addams look. Jackie was Mortitia Addams, in a long black wig, and low cut black dress.

Rose squealed with delight when she saw her parents. "Oh that is brilliant, you look fantastic."

"Your outfits are great as well," Jackie said, "those contacts really make you look spooky."

"This is only half the costume," Rose told her, "John's been creative with the body paint." The front of her dress was held together with a strip of Velcro. She ripped the middle section apart to reveal her pregnant belly, painted with orange and black paint as a Jack-o-Lantern."

Everyone laughed at the inventive use of the body paint; it was if the baby was also wearing a Halloween costume.

Rose felt the tickle of six, tiny jets of water on her belly. "Trick or treat?" Tony and EJ called out, before turning tail and running into the crowd, capes flapping behind them. They weren't interested in the treats; they were all in the dining room. The two devils just wanted to squirt people with their water pistol tridents.

Rose felt a napkin being dabbed on her abdominal artwork and looked down to see a green hand doing it. She followed the arm along to see the grinning green face of Jack, 'Frankenstein's Monster', Harkness.

"Hiya Gorgeous," he said, giving her his usual greeting.

"Oh, hi Jack, I hardly recognised you with that green face paint…. And the square head."

"I bet he's glad you added that last bit," Rex said as he ambled up to them. "Hello Rose." He was dressed as a lumber jack, with an axe in his head.

"Rex, you managed to get to one of Mum's parties," Rose said as she fastened up the front of her dress.

"Yes, when I've been looking after ambassadors and dignitaries, the stories they tell of Mrs. Tyler's parties are legendary," he told her.

"Rose, tell 'im what he'll get from me if he doesn't stop callin' me Mrs. Tyler," Jackie said as she came up behind them.

John instinctively rubbed his cheek. "Trust me Rex, just call her Jackie."

"Very well, thank you for inviting me Jackie," Rex said with a smile.

"You're welcome me lad, I was only bein' nosey anyway. Wanted to see who was good enough for our Jack, and I can see he's done alright for 'imself."

"Mum!" Rose said, playfully slapping her arm.

"Wha?" she asked with a grin, "I'm only tellin' it like it is, an' I'm the hostess, so I can say what I like."

They went through to the dining room, where there was an assortment of Halloween treats on the tables. Sausage rolls with the pastry wrapped around the sausage like a mummies bandages. Discs of Red Leicester cheese as Jack-o-Lanterns on crackers, and many more themed nibbles and desserts.

Jackie grabbed John's arm and led him to a plate of 'ghosts'. They were bananas that had been cut in two, stood on end and had chocolate icing eyes and mouths added. "I did these for ya, knowin' how fond y'are of bananas."

The day he figured this woman out, would be the day he threw it all in and quit. She could be all acerbic and sarcastic one minute, and nice as pie the next. Jackie, on the other hand, was never going to let him know how fond she was of him. She was having too much fun winding him up and keeping him guessing what she was going to do next.

**Dr. John Smith's Laboratory Workshop.**

**Torchwood One, London.**

**Tuesday 6th November 2018.**

John was in his lab, working on a funding project for Cybus Industries, which would also fund the Torchwood Institute. Now his field partner was on maternity leave, he was working his day shifts at the Canary Wharf Tower, only going out on a 'shout' if they needed the benefit of his considerable experience.

The funding project was actually a robotic dog that would behave as a normal dog. It was similar in appearance to the Sony Aibo, but that was as far as the similarity went. It was the size and shape of a Staffordshire bull terrier, with a carbon fibre body. It behaved like an ordinary dog, all be it a very well trained one that could win Crufts if there was ever a category for artificial life forms.

The initial product would have a basic learning programme installed, it was, then up to the owner to teach it to sit, lie, beg, shake a paw, and all the other things owners liked their dogs to do. It was also pre-programmed with a love of running after thrown objects and returning them to its owner. The dog would develop its own personality, dependant on the interactions with the owners.

It would accept treats of penlight batteries, which it would swallow, absorb the electrical energy, and then 'poo' the spent battery. When it got tired it would curl up in its basket, where it would recharge its batteries from the built in charger.

The prototype he was completing was intended for his son. He would observe Eyulf playing with the dog and debug any changes that needed to be made in the production model. Also, Eyulf's dog would have an advanced power supply that would give it three times the duty cycle of the standard Lithium battery.

"Come on then Ricky," he said with a lopsided grin, "time to show you off." There was no other choice of a name for the dog, after Mickey Smith had called himself the 'tin dog' and John used to tease him by calling him Ricky.

They set off down the corridor to the lifts, Ricky trotting easily to heel. At the lift doors, he sat without being asked, his spring tail wagging on the floor. When the lift arrived, John stepped in and Ricky followed, walking around to sit by his side again. When the lift reached the top floor they exited, and headed for Pete's office.

"Hi Pete," John said as they entered the glass fronted office. "Here he is, meet Ricky."

Pete stood and walked around the desk to look at the robotic dog. Ricky was doing a good simulation of being excited to meet someone new.

"Well hello there," Pete said, stooping down to pat its head. Ricky lifted his paw in greeting, and Pete shook it. Within seconds, he had forgotten that this was a robot and was reacting to it as though it were real.

"Have you got any batteries in your desk?" John asked him. Pete went and checked the draws, rummaging amongst forgotten staplers, diaries and other office flotsam until he found a pack of batteries.

"Here we are." He took one out of the pack and went back to Ricky, who sat up and begged when he saw the offered cylinder. "What do I do?" Pete asked.

"Present it end on to his mouth and watch."

Pete stooped down and did just that. Ricky gently took the battery in his mouth and swallowed it. "That's remarkable," Pete said with a laugh.

"You wait 'til he's finished with it, he'll absorb the energy into his power pack and eject the battery out the back."

"Hah, a toy dog that shits batteries, that is brilliant. The kids are gonna love that," Pete laughed. "Will it be ready for Christmas?"

"Well, as you know, the body shell is already in production, I'm going to take this one home and see how it interacts with us. When I'm happy with the base programme, we can upload it to the dogs and ship them out."

"Great, oh, and we need to do a news item on it, y'know, must have toy for Christmas and all that."

"Mmmm, okay. Get the Media Lab to set up the cameras, we can get one of the PR people to put Ricky through his paces and produce a video for distribution."

"Make your way down there, I'll call them now. Oh, and John, don't forget to show the battery shitting, I tell you, that's gonna sell it to the kids."

* * *

As John approached his front door, Donna greeted him. "Afternoon John, and who's this little fella then?"

"This is Ricky, he's a Cyber Dog and this is his knew home."

"Is he house trained? I don't want 'im weein' on my electrics y'know."

John snorted a laugh. "You might find a few batteries scattered about the house until he learns where to leave them."

Rose came out of the kitchen and pulled him into a snog. "Had a good day?" she asked, looking down at Ricky. "Is he all done then?"

"Pretty much, yeah. We've just got to see how he interacts in the home environment."

Rose knelt down and patted her thighs in invitation. Ricky excitedly trotted forward and stood his front paws on her thighs so that he could reach up and lick her with his soft, moist, plastic tongue. She giggled as she scratched him behind his ears.

"His tongue has a slight green glow to it," she observed.

"That shows his battery is fully charged, it goes orange when he gets tired, and red when he needs to sleep and recharge. I've got his charging basket in the car, I'll bring it in later, but first, I want to see how EJ reacts."

Rose stood up. "He's in the playroom, he loves it in there."

"C'mon Ricky, find EJ, where is he?" John said, encouraging the dog to explore. They made their way to the playroom and opened the door.

"EJ, there's someone here to see you," Rose called into the room.

A child's head popped sideways out of a red plastic climbing frame tunnel. "Who is it?"

"His name is Ricky, and he's yours," John told him.

EJ's eyes went wide as he spotted the Cyber Dog that was looking at him and wagging his tail in anticipation. "Cool." His head disappeared, and there were bumping and scuffling noises as he navigated the maze of tunnels to emerge like a torpedo from a submarine.

"Does he do tricks?" he asked, looking up at his parents.

"I've taught him some basic ones, but it's up to you what he learns next," John said with a smile.

"Cool…. Sit," he said, and Ricky sat, his tail swishing on the carpet. "Shake a paw." The Cyber Dog raised his paw.

"He also lies down, begs for his treats, and loves to fetch a ball. See what else you can teach him, eh," John said.

EJ wrapped his arms around his father waist in a hug. "He's brilliant Daddy, thank you."

John patted his back and ruffled his unruly hair. "You're welcome son; just make sure you look after him."

"I will," he said, as he encouraged the Cyber Dog to follow him. He went to the ball pool to find a plastic ball to throw. "Fetch." He threw the ball across the room, and Ricky scampered off after it, dodging in between foam shapes with remarkable dexterity. He trotted back with the ball in his mouth, tail held high with pride.

Rose slid her hand into John's in that familiar, unthinking way that they did, and hugged his arm. "It's just like a real dog, it's incredible. Look at them, they're best pals already."

"Yep, and for busy families, the dog will take care of itself. It feeds itself from the charging basket, and hibernates if you go on holiday without it, although I can't imagine anyone wanting to leave them behind once they've bonded with one."

After the evening meal, they sat down to watch TV in the living room. The evening news was just starting, when Ricky squatted in the middle of the room.

"John, what's he doin'?" Rose asked in horror, expecting a pile of poo that John would find hilarious and other owners would be finding less than amusing.

John just sat there with a smirk on his face, as two rechargeable penlight batteries popped out of Ricky's backside onto the carpet.

EJ burst into a fit of giggles. "He poos batteries," he announced. "That's brilliant Daddy."

Rose snorted a laugh. "Batteries?"

"Yeah, they're his treats, your Dad thinks that'll be a major selling point." They looked at EJ, who was still in fits of giggles, and reckoned he was probably right.

At the end of the news, it was time for the 'and finally' item, and there on the screen was Ricky. The real Ricky, trotted over to the TV and sat down to watch himself.

"It appears Cybus Industries have done it again, with a high tech toy which promises to be the must have toy this Christmas," the presenter said. They showed the video footage that had been filmed earlier in the day, explaining the features of Cyber Dog. They had some children from the day care centre at Torchwood, interacting with the robot, showing how it rolled over to have its belly tickled.

There was an interview with an executive from Cybus Industries, who extolled the features of Cyber Dog and how it was far superior to any other robot toy on the market. He saw it as an ideal pet for people who had busy working lives, as it was low maintenance and would pretty much take care of its own needs. He also assured the public that it would be in the shops for Christmas, and that there would be plenty available.

The presenter did his final bit to camera. "And just in case you didn't think it was real enough, check this out." Cue the footage of Ricky eating a treat and pooping it out.

No sooner had the news item finished, when their phones started ringing with calls from friends, and the parents of EJ's friends, asking if they could pre order a Cyber Dog.

"Blimey," John said as he hung up from the most recent call.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Friday, 7th December 2018.**

'Got up with John this morning and saw him off to work. He's finished the Cyber Dog programming and they are in the shops now. Ricky and EJ are inseparable, and Ricky's personality is really developing now.'

'It's been snowing overnight, and more has been forecast. I phoned the nursery and they are still open, so EJ can still go in for his morning class. The walk is going to be real fun….'

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: Friday, 7th December 2018.**

'I had a lovely breakfast with Rose this morning before I set off for Torchwood. It still seems strange to be going in without her. I see on the situation boards that a ship has made an emergency landing in Northern France overnight, I wonder if we'll get a 'shout' for it….'

**Northumberland Place.**

**Notting Hill, London.**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Ricky the Cyber Dogs preset alarm activated and he rose from his basket. He padded across the living room and tapped the door with his paw.

"Morning Ricky," Donna said, and opened the door. He continued his journey down the hallway and up the stairs, turning right at the top, into the new hallway. Donna opened EJ's door, Ricky padded over to his bed, where he part jumped, and part climbed onto his bed.

EJ roused from his sleep and started to chuckle as Ricky licked his face, making dog like panting noises. "Hee, hee, morning Ricky."

With his task completed, the Cyber Dog hopped off the bed and trotted out of the room to find his mistress in the kitchen.

Rose was sitting on a stool in the kitchen; her left hand was in the curve of her lower back, supporting her aching lumbar region, whilst sipping tea from the mug in her right hand. She heard the 'tap-tap-tap' of Ricky's paws as he came onto the laminate wooden floor. He sat down and looked at her with his head tilted to one side.

"Woof," he announced, which was his signal that he had completed his alarm clock programme.

"Good boy," Rose sing songed. She reached into the battery charger on the worktop and found a 'treat' for him. She tossed it into the air in his general direction.

The Cyber Dog's high resolution, stereoscopic, CCD cameras, tracked the trajectory of the desired object. His graphical microprocessor calculated the advanced path of said object, and his motor coordination processor launched him into an intercept path to meet it.

He caught the 'treat' in his mouth, juggled it around until it was end on, and then swallowed it.

"Clever boy," she said, as she leaned down and patted his head. She went to the cupboard and reached down a bowl, a box of cocoa pops out of another and a spoon out of the cutlery draw.

EJ came into the kitchen, pulling his nursery uniform jumper over his head. Like any three year old, it was obvious that he had dressed himself.

"Mornin' Mummy," he said with a cheerful smile. Rose gave him a warm smile in return.

"Mornin' Sweetheart." She went over to him and tucked in his white polo shirt, and turned down the left side of his collar, before kissing him on the cheek. She then sat him at the table and prepared his bowl of cereal.

Whilst he was eating, he looked out of the patio doors, and noticed for the first time that it had been snowing overnight. "Oh look, it's been snowin'," he told his mother, in case she had overlooked the fact. "Can I build a snowman after school?"

Rose grinned at him, as she loved the snow herself. "Yeah, of course you can. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, so that we can get you washed and ready to go."

John had already left for work and taken Delores the DeLorian. Rose and Eyulf would walk the ten minute journey to the nursery, enjoying the fresh air, and today, enjoying the snow.

They both had their winter coats, woolly hats, gloves, and boots on as Rose opened the front door. It had started to snow again, and John's footprints now had a light dusting covering them.

"Let me Mummy," EJ said as he put a booted foot in a virgin fall of snow. Rose had a sudden flash back to Cardiff, 1869, and her first step into the past. She had beaten the Doctor to the door so that she could be the first to step where she had never stepped before, and it was snowing.

She watched with a smile as he made his way down the steps to the pavement, walking to the side of his father's footsteps. He stopped at the pavement and looked up at her with glee. "I'll be back soon Donna," she said as she patted Ricky on the head, before closing the door.

They walked hand in hand down the street until they met up with his friend Josh and his mother Helen, where the two boys immediately started a snowball fight. Rose chatted with her friend as they made their way to the school.

"How long have you got now Rose?" Helen asked, making conversation.

"Two to three weeks now according to the scans," she replied. "But I still have this feelin' that she's not gonna wait that long."

"My Josh was a week late," Helen told her. "I didn't think he was ever going to come out."

Both women laughed as the entered the school grounds and made their way to the nursery. They unwrapped their offspring from their protective garments, hung them on their pegs, kissed them, and waved them off into the classroom.

They walked back together along Artesian Road, until Rose turned into Northumberland Place, and Helen went straight on. The trees all had a coating of snow, and it was like a scene from a Christmas card. The snow scrunched under foot as she made her way home, and climbed the steps to the front door.

"I've got the kettle on," Donna told her as she stamped the snow off on the door step.

"What would I do without you?" Rose said, smiling at the ceiling.

"Have cold cups of tea most likely," Donna replied with a laugh.

Rose hung her hat, coat, and gloves in the hall, and went through to the kitchen, Ricky following close at her side. She heaved herself on to the kitchen stool and felt it.

The Engine Room of a Tritovore Starship. Forêt Domaniale de Guînes. France.

John was dangling on the end of a line, in the cramped crystal nucleus containment chamber of the Tritovore ship. He held his sonic screwdriver in his teeth, while he adjusted the field strength of the four anti-gravity clamps.

Jack was in the Engine Room above the chamber, watching the readouts and making fine adjustments to the plasma intermix ratio that kept the crystal nucleus stable.

Tritovores had become regular visitors to Earth after they negotiated a trade agreement with the United Nations for the faeces of seven billion humans. Well, calling it a trade agreement was a bit of a stretch. The Tritovores asked if they could have some of our shit, and the heads of governments all over the world said 'how much do you want'.

Unfortunately though, emergency landings of their ships were becoming a common occurrence in winter weather, due to the air intakes icing up and causing a malfunction of the Slipstream engine. The traders that flew these ships only had a basic mechanic onboard, who wasn't really up to the job of retuning the engine once it had been de-iced.

John had designed an anti-icing pre heater for the air intakes, and Torchwood had issued the designs to the Tritovorian trade council, who were retro fitting their fleet. Unfortunately, they hadn't got around to this ship yet.

"Okay, Doc, all four clamps are showing the same flux level, you can lock them off there," Jack shouted down the shaft.

He took the sonic out of his mouth and was about to lock the anti-gravity clamps, when he felt it.

"Oh no no no no no NO! Not now."

"Doc, what's the matter?" Jack called down to him. He didn't answer as he was in a conversation.

["Rose, are you alright?"]

["Yeah, you felt it then."]

["Mummy, Daddy, she's ready to come out,"] EJ told them, fulfilling his promise to them.

["Thanks son, we know,"] John thought.

["Where are you John?"] Rose asked.

John actually laughed as he looked around him. ["I'm actually dangling on the end of a line, in an engine room that could vaporise a forest if I don't lock off the anti-gravity clamps."]

["John."]

["Yeah?"]

["Lock off the anti-gravity clamps. Ooharghhh."] She was suddenly hit with a strong contraction.

["Rose, what's happening, are you okay?"] John asked with concern, he could feel the panic rising in her.

["Lock off the damn clamps and come home,"] she said more sharply than she intended.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Jack asked again, wondering if the ship was going to create a crater in a French beauty spot.

"The baby's coming," he said, as he started to lock the clamps with his sonic.

"Shit!"

**Northumberland Place.**

**Notting Hill, London.**

"Ooharghhh." Rose said as she slipped herself off the stool, suddenly hit by a strong contraction. She felt liquid running down her legs.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Donna asked. "Do I detect that your waters have broken?"

Rose didn't answer straight away as she was in conversation with John. "Donna, I think I'm going to need an ambulance, something's wrong and the baby's comin' now."

"Oh my God. Right, phoning them now, I'm also simultaneously calling Jackie and Pete." Donna could have several conversations at the same time.

"Thanks Donna."

Ricky sat with his ears down, making whining noises. His programming hadn't come across an emergency before, so he didn't know what to do. Rose was bent over the worktop, panting through the pain.

"It's alright right boy," she said, trying to believe it herself. She then had an idea. "Ricky, fetch a towel, fetch a towel."

The Cyber Dog tilted his head to the side trying to process the speech and identify the word 'towel'.

"Hang on Rose, I can stream the data to him," Donna said.

Ricky suddenly turned and scampered off to find the linen closet. A minute later, he came trotting back, trailing a bath towel behind him which he held in his mouth. He reached his front paws up on the kitchen unit so that Rose could take it.

"Oh you clever boy. Thanks Donna." She wiped her legs under her dress and then dropped it on the floor and used it as a mop.

"The ambulance is on the way, E.T.A, six minutes. I've got your mum on the phone; do you want me to put her on the speaker?"

"Nnngh, yes please Donna."

"Rose, Rose, is everythin' alright?" Jackie's voice asked from everywhere.

The sound of her voice sent Rose into floods of tears. "Mum, the baby's comin', I'm scared Mum."

"Oh Sweetheart, don't cry, everythin'll be alright. I'm comin' over." That made Rose cry even more, this time with relief.

"Thanks Mum, the ambulance will be here in five minutes."

"If I'm not there in time, get Donna to phone me and tell me where they're takin' you."

"Don't worry Jackie, I'll take care of it," Donna told them. "I've got Pete on a conference call, patching him through."

"Rose, are you alright?" Pete asked. He was in Torchwood mode and ready for the worst.

"Pete, the baby's comin' early," Jackie, told him.

"Oh bugger and John's in France with Jack," Pete informed them.

"France?" Rose asked.

"Oh isn't that just wizard," Donna said.

"Yeah, they're fixing a space ship that made an emergency landing. They couldn't wait for the intergalactic repair company because there's a container full of faeces at Le Havre that's fermenting nicely."

"Pete!" Jackie exclaimed. "Too much information."

"Rose, do you want me to send a team?" Pete asked.

"Oh, that's a nice thought Dad, but the ambulance will be here any minute. Oh, I've just thought I'll need my bag."

"I'll get Ricky to fetch it," Donna said. A few seconds later, the Cyber Dog trotted out of the kitchen.

"Rose, I'm hands free in the car, the main roads aren't too bad, but the side roads are covered with snow," Jackie told her.

"Right, that does it," Pete said, "I'm coming over with a field ambulance."

Rose could hear a 'bump, bump, bump', as her holdall was dragged down the stairs. He backed into the kitchen, dragging the bag behind him. She was still leaning on the worktop, panting and gasping; it seemed to be the most comfortable position.

"Oh that's a relief," Donna said, "the paramedics are here, everythin's gonna be alright Rose."

Donna opened the front door and directed the crew through to the kitchen, who looked a little puzzled as to who was talking to them.

"Rose, isn't it?" the young woman said. "I'm Georgina, Gina for short, and this is Ross. I can see your waters have broken, are you getting contractions?"

Rose turned to give them a weak smile. "Hi, yeah, the contractions are strong and close together. It's all I can do to stop from pushin'."

"Okay Rose, you're doing fine, can you still feel the baby moving?" Ross asked.

Rose knew what they were asking really, 'is the baby still alive?' She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, and there in the darkness, was the little glow of her daughter's consciousness.

"She's fine," Rose said as she opened her eyes. Gina and Ross did a double take as they looked at her eyes. They could have sworn they'd seen a golden hue to her eyes.

"Okidoky, let's get you into the ambulance and off to hospital then. Is this your bag?" Gina said.

Rose nodded as Ross sat her in the collapsible wheelchair that he'd brought in with him. Gina picked up the holdall and placed it gently on Rose's lap, when she noticed Ricky looking at her.

"Oh hello," she said, "it's one of those new Cyber Dogs."

And then the penny dropped. "Rose Smith, of course. I'm sorry I didn't recognise you, your husband is Dr. Smith, the brilliant inventor," Gina said as they headed down the hallway.

"Did John tell you that?" Rose said with a weak smile.

"Would you like your coat on?" Ross asked, "It's a bit chilly outside."

Rose smiled and indicated her coat hanging by the door, and Gina placed it around her shoulders before they headed out side to negotiate the steps. It was snowing steadily, and the paramedic's footsteps from when they arrived had already been covered over. Ricky was about to follow his programming, and follow his mistress, when Donna called out from the brass intercom.

"Ric-kay," she called in her best, Chiswick tone of voice. "Back here laddie, she'll be fine." The Cyber Dog looked at Rose being lifted down the steps, and then back at the front door. He turned around and trotted inside. "Good boy," Donna said as she closed the door.

They got Rose into the back of the ambulance and onto a stretcher. They attached a pulse oximeter to her finger and blood pressure cuff to her arm. Gina put on a stethoscope and listened to Rose's bump, her face had a look of intense concentration until it broke into a smile. "A nice strong heartbeat," she declared.

Rose was about to sigh with relief when she was hit with another contraction. As Ross drove off, Gina reached into an equipment locker and took out a cylinder with a mouthpiece attached.

"Here, have a few puffs of Entonox, it'll help with the pain and make you feel better."

Rose grabbed the mouthpiece and took three long breaths of the gas and air.

"Is that better?" Gina asked after the gas had taken affect.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She took another couple of deep breaths and started to experience euphoria, a sense of extreme well being, and a bit giggly, almost tipsy.

["Oooh, this is good stuff,"] she said and thought at the same time.

["Rose?"] John shot back immediately. ["Are you okay? Sorry I've blanked you out a bit, but I've got to concentrate on locking these clamps."]

["S'alright Love, baby'sh fine (hic),"] she thought with a drunken slur that sounded rather sexy. Did she just hiccup a thought?

["Allllright then Rose just hang on, I'll get this finished, and I'll be right with you, okay?"]

["Okay,"] she thought happily, ["and Shohn, I bloody love you."] Her hormones were raging now, and she sent him an all points bulleting of telepathic eroticism, that made him whimper, as he steadied his hand to prevent himself, Jack, a ship of half a dozen oversized Green Bottle flies, and a very pretty, picturesque forest from becoming a ball of high energy plasma.

["I mean, it's not like we're goin' anywhere,"] she thought distractedly as she took another breath of Entonox.

["What?"] John asked, panic starting to rise in his chest.

["We're stuck in the snow. It's really pretty out there, like a Christmas card."]

John groaned inwardly, as Rose smiled at that beautiful sound of the universe breathing.

The Engine Room of the Tritovore Starship.

"What are we going to do?" Jack called down the shaft.

John continued to lock the first clamp with his sonic screwdriver. "We're going to finish this before it goes critical, and then I'm going to hold Rose's hand while she gives birth to our daughter."

Jack grinned down the shaft; he'd said that with his old conviction, that nothing in the universe was going to stop him. "Okay Doc, number one is locked off and the levels are remaining constant," Jack shouted down to him.

"Right, moving on to number three." He started to lock down the clamp with his sonic screwdriver, making sure not to move anything as he did so.

["Oooh, this is good stuff,"] echoed in his head, making him nearly drop his sonic.

["Rose?"] John shot back immediately. "Jack, you'll have to hang on a moment," he called up the well.

["Are you okay? Sorry I've blanked you out a bit, but I've got to concentrate on locking these clamps,"] he thought.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked with concern, he didn't want to end up spread into his composite atoms.

"Er, not exactly, I've got an intoxicated, telepathic wife, who's transmitting on all frequencies." He had a quick conversation with Rose before continuing to lock number three, when he received an erotic boost to his nether regions.

"Ooooh," he whimpered.

"Doc?" Jack asked.

["I mean, it's not like we're goin' anywhere,"] Rose thought at him.

John had a knot in his stomach. ["What?"]

["We're stuck in the snow. It's really pretty out there, like a Christmas card."]

"Jack, we've got to get a move on." He redoubled his efforts on the anti-gravity clamps.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**St Mary's Hospital.**

**Paddington.**

**London.**

John ran up the steps of the hospital, through the doors and approached the volunteer run information desk at reception. He'd called the TARDIS to the Domaniale de Guînes forest, using his phone app, leaving Jack in to travel back through the Channel Tunnel, with the Torchwood 4x4.

"Can I help you sir?" an elderly lady asked him as he looked at the list of wards and departments on the signage.

"My wife is about to have a baby, I need an Obstetrician and a Midwife, now," he said, his voice brimming with authority.

The poor volunteer looked stunned and flummoxed. "Oh dear, er, right. You'll need the Delivery Suite in the Maternity Unit, which is just down this corridor." She pointed to his left, indicating the aforementioned corridor.

"Thank you," he said and set off at a run, reading the signs hanging from the ceiling, until he reached the Delivery Suite and burst through the doors. There was a nurse station to his left, and he ran up to it.

"Can I help you?" a young nurse said as she looked up from the notes she was writing in.

"I do hope so," John said. "My wife is having a baby."

"Oh, congratulations," the nurse said with a smile. "What's her name?" she asked, looking at the computer screen in front of her.

"Rose, Rose Smith."

"Date of birth?"

"27th of April 1987."

"Ah yes, Dr. Thurlow's patient. She doesn't seem to have been admitted as yet," the nurse said, looking puzzled.

"No, she's, er, outside."

The nurse then looked shocked. "Oh dear." She picked up a phone and dialled an internal number. "Dr. Thurlow, we have a patient outside the hospital about to give birth."

John was hopping from foot to foot as he waited for the nurse to finish the call. "Dr. Thurlow will be right out."

"Thank you," John said, visibly relieved that help was on the way. ["Rose, I'm on the way with some help, just hold on."]

["Oooh, that was another one of those crampy things,"] she said sleepily.

["Contractions."]

["That's them, contraptions. Y'know John, I don't remember EJ bein' this much trouble."]

["That's because he's a male, a Lungbarrowmas. This one's a female, a Tyler, what do you expect from a Tyler woman?"] He thought light-heartedly, trying to keep her spirits up by distracting her.

["Just you wait mister, I'll tell Mum, and you know what she'll do to you,"] Rose giggled mentally.

John was hoping, no, praying that the gas and air would make memories of this conversation disappear. He didn't fancy another slap from Jackie Tyler.

A middle aged woman in casual clothes, covered with a white coat, came out of some double doors, followed by a younger woman in a dark blue uniform, carrying a rucksack with 'Emergency' written on the back of it.

"Dr. Smith, I'm Nita Thurlow, Rose's Obstetrician. Can you take me to her?" She recognised John from when he had accompanied Rose on an outpatient appointment.

"Yes, follow me, she's…. in an ambulance outside…. Sort of."

They exited the hospital, and headed for an ambulance that was parked on the paved area in front, and to the right of the entrance. If the Obstetrician and the Midwife had been more observant, they may have asked why there were no tyre tracks from the road to the current position.

Also, they may have noticed the unusual design of the back doors of the ambulance, that seemed to open inwards, rather than the normal outwards. As it was they were focussed on helping a patient in distress, and followed the soon to be father into the back of the ambulance.

"Oh my Lord," Dr. Thurlow said, mouth open as she gaped at her surroundings.

"This isn't right," Vanessa the Midwife, said, shaking her head. "No, no, no, this is definitely not right."

John didn't have time for them to do the usual running outside, walking around once, before looking back inside, so he gently guided and pushed them up the ramp. In their current state of shock, that wasn't too difficult.

"But it's…."

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside, and no, your eyes aren't deceiving you." He took hold of Dr. Thurlow's shoulders and turned her to face him. "My wife is across town, stuck in traffic and about to give birth. She isn't due to do that for a couple of weeks. I need your help, please, will you help us?" he pleaded.

It was as though she had just woken up. She blinked, nodded her head, and said, "Yes, of course, let's go. Can you drive us there through this snow?"

John gave her his manic grin. "Oh yes. But first of all let me show you the medical facilities, the equipment will be familiar to you, just a bit more high tech."

After showing them to the Medi-Bay, he came back to the console and locked the TARDIS on to Rose's emergency transponder that he'd activated earlier. The time rotor started to pump up and down as they wheezed their way to Rose.

**Gloucester Terrace.**

**Paddington.**

**London.**

"How are things up front there Ross?" Georgina asked her partner, whilst monitoring Rose's vital signs. Her patient giggled at something, she put it down to the Entonox, because she didn't know about her private, mental conversation she was having with her husband.

"It's gridlocked, there must be an accident up ahead, the roads are white over." He thumped the steering wheel in frustration. "This is stupid, we're only half a mile from St Mary's, we could wheel her there on the stretcher in a quarter of an hour."

"Not in this weather we coul…." Before she could finish that sentence, the back doors of the ambulance flew open to reveal a tall, spiky haired man in a black uniform.

"What the hell?" Georgina said in amazement. Ross echoed this, as he looked down the ambulance from the cab.

John leapt into the back of the ambulance and crouched down by Rose. "Rose, I'm here," he told her, reaching for her hand and kissing her forehead.

"John?" She said as her eyes came into focus on his worried visage. "Oh John, I knew you'd come." She grabbed the lapels on his uniform and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Ahem." Dr. Thurlow cleared her throat as she climbed into the ambulance.

"What's going on?" Georgina asked the woman in the white coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Thurlow, Rose's Obstetrician. How's she doing?"

Georgina gave the doctor a run down on Rose's vital signs, and those of the baby, as John reluctantly separated from their kiss as another contraction hit. "Right, let's get you into the Medi-Bay," he said, with some urgency in his voice.

Ross had come to see what was going on, when John stood up and read his name badge. "Grab the end of the stretcher for me would you Ross, we need to get her out of here."

"Wha', where do you think you're gonna go? We can't push her to the hospital in this weather."

Dr. Thurlow put a hand on his arm. "It's alright Ross, Rose is in good hands, and we have some medical facilities that are second to none, just outside the doors."

Ross hesitated for a moment, thinking about the options available to them. But there again, this was a hospital consultant, an expert in child birth, telling him that she was confident that his patient would be better off outside. Who was he to argue with that?

He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the end of the stretcher. John grinned at him and grabbed the other end.

"Ross, what are you doin'?" Gina asked him.

"According to Dr. Thurlow here, I'm doin' the best for our patient."

John backed out of the ambulance, trying to keep the stretcher level, followed by Ross, who then put the wheels of the stretcher into the snow.

Ross looked up and down the street at the white fronted, Edwardian terraced houses, wondering where the medical facilities, that were second to none, actually were. All he could see was an out of place, blue police box, with a woman in a Midwife's uniform looking at them with concern.

'Wheeze, wheeze'. Rose took another couple of breaths from the cylinder resting on her chest. "Chilly out here, innit," she said holding her hand out to catch the snow flakes.

"We'll take it from here Ross," Dr. Thurlow said as Vanessa came to help her push the stretcher through the snow to the blue box.

"Wha, you're goin' in there?" Ross asked incredulously.

"Yep," John said, as the two women backed into the box, the entrance of which was at a right angle to ambulance. He watched, first in amusement, and then in disbelief, as the stretcher was pushed into the box, followed by John.

He and Georgina climbed out of the ambulance and walked over to the box. He put his arms out from one corner of the box to the other, measuring the distance.

He turned to his partner. "Even on the diagonal, that stretcher could not fit in that box," he told her. They both slowly turned their heads to look at the doors of the box.

**Medical Facility.**

**TARDIS.**

They had wheeled Rose through the Console Room toward the Medi-Bay, with the two women focussing their gaze on Rose, so as not to look at the impossibly large room they were passing through. It was a way of avoiding the motion sickness that they felt, when their eyes were showing them something that their brains were telling them was wrong.

As soon as they lifted Rose onto the Medi-Bed, it came to life and started showing the telemetry of Rose and the baby on a screen at the head of the bed. A slender robotic arm introduced a cannula into her arm and connected her to a saline drip. Tiny electrodes in the mattress stimulated nerve points in her spine, giving her relief from the pain of the contractions.

"Ooh, that's better," Rose, said, as she handed the Entonox cylinder to Vanessa the Midwife. "I won't be needin' that any more now." She reached for John's hand and squeezed it. "I never doubted that you'd be here for me, for the baby," she told him.

"Well, I wish you'd have told me that, because I had no idea if I'd make it," he said with a grin.

"Okay Rose, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push," Vanessa told her, looking up at her from between her legs. The Midwife was the expert at this point, whilst the obstetrician would take a back seat and monitor the wellbeing of the mother and the baby.

They didn't have to wait long, before another wave of contractions squeezed her uterus.

"Here it comes," she told them. This time, there was no pain, only a feeling of pressure, as the TARDIS controlled the pain relief in her back.

"The head's out," Vanessa said in a flat, professional tone of voice.

"Everything is looking good here," Dr. Thurlow said, looking away from the screen.

Still holding Rose's hand, John leaned over and looked between her legs. "Oh Rose, I can see her face, it's all scrunched up, like she's all annoyed at being pushed out."

Rose gave a weak laugh at his description she was getting tired. "Oh, there's another one coming."

"Okay, here we go, here we go," Vanessa encouraged as she held the head and eased the body out. There was a sudden 'flop' noise and a gasp, followed by a whimper and a cry.

Vanessa held up the baby and placed her on Rose's chest. Rose immediately started to sob tears of relief and joy, John leant forward and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Congratulations," Dr. Thurlow said, "do you have a name for her?"

John and Rose looked at each other; they had discussed the options of a name.

["Are you sure Love? Because Juleshkaliemmanatalisamablyledgemas, is a hell of a mouthful,"] John thought with a grin.

Rose looked up from gently cleaning their new daughter with a towel and smiled at him. ["Shut up,"] she playfully thought to him. ["You know what I mean, Juleshka, in memory of your first wife, and Suzette, after Mum."]

John was moved to tears by Rose's feelings of love and respect for his dead first wife. Rose had seen her in his memories, when he showed her his life on Gallifrey. Juleshka had defied her parents and married the man she loved, rather than the man they wanted her to marry for influence and power.

Her parents, the Blyledge's had punished her, and John, by taking her regenerations off her, forcing John to watch the woman he loved, wither and die.

John squeezed Rose's hand, wiped a bit of dust that had mysteriously gotten into his eye, and turned to Dr. Thurlow. "Dr. Thurlow, may we introduce Juleshka, Suzette Smith, our daughter."

"Oh what a beautiful name," Vanessa said.

Dr. Thurlow had a lopsided smile as she said, "I think an appropriate response in your case should be, welcome to the planet Earth."

Rose snorted a laugh. "You don't know HOW appropriate that is."

"John, I've just realised, she's our first baby to have actually been born in the TARDIS," Rose said.

"Oh yeah, you're right," John said with a smile.

Vanessa had finished helping Rose clean Juleshka, and had wrapped her in a blanket that just happened to be there waiting for her. "Am I going mad, or can I hear music and singing?" she asked.

"I can hear it as well," Dr. Thurlow confirmed.

Rose smiled at John. "It's the TARDIS, isn't it?"

"Yep, it's a Gallifreyan lullaby," he told them.

"Oh John, it's beautiful."

"So, Dr. Smith, what is this place then? Is this the kind of technology that Torchwood purchases or procures off aliens then?" Dr. Thurlow asked him. She'd heard the rumours and conspiracy theories about the Institute, although to be fair, Pete actually makes that information public.

"Not exactly, this one's all ours," Rose answered for him.

"It's certainly very impressive," Thurlow said.

They heard the ring tone from Rose's phone. "Oh, that's in my coat pocket John."

"I'll get it," he said as he rummaged through the pocket. He looked at the display it said 'MUM'. "It's your mother, shall I answer?"

"Yeah, Okay," she said.

John took out his mobile and handed it to Rose. "Here, you phone Pete and we'll swap in a bit." He answered the call. "Hi Jackie, where are you?"

Jackie was immediately concerned that he'd answered the phone and thought the worst. "Oh God John, what's happened, where's Rose, is everythin' alright, is the baby safe?" She fired off a string of questions like a machine gun.

"Jackie, calm down, Rose is with me here in the TARDIS, the safest place in the universe, looking absolutely gorgeous. Everything is fine and under control. But I'm afraid your Granddaughter has usurped your daughter for the position of the most beautiful girl on the planet."

He snatched the phone away from his ear as Jackie squealed with delight.

"Transponder?" Rose said as she was talking to Pete. John suddenly realised that Torchwood Dispatch would have picked up the emergency beacon from her nanite tattoo. 'That was me', he mouthed, pointing to himself.

"Oh, that's brilliant. What's she like?" Jackie asked as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Well, Rose says that she looks a bit like you," he told her, Jackie 'aaah'd'. "But I can't see it myself; I just think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Are you sayin' I'm not beautiful?" Jackie asked, sounding insulted.

"Er, no, of course not, I just..."

Jackie couldn't keep it up; she was just so pleased and relieved that everyone was okay. "Of course she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, she's your daughter. I mean, it stands to reason don't it, look who her parents are."

John was silent for a moment, trying to work out if there was a veiled insult or sarcastic jibe in that comment. No, doesn't seem to be any there. If he didn't know better, that sounded like a compliment. "Thanks for that Jackie, it looks like Rose has finished with Pete, so we'll swap over.

When John picked up the phone to her Mum, Rose speed dialled her Dad on John's phone.

"John, what's the situation? I've got an all terrain ambulance on the way out to Rose. I'm sure she's alright so don't panic," he said urgently.

"Hi Dad, you're right, I'm fine."

"Rose, it's you, oh that's a relief, I take it you're with John then if you've got his phone."

"Yeah, we're in the TARDIS, John's on the phone to Mum, tellin' her the good news."

"Good news? Oh, thank God, when we picked up your transponder, we feared the worst."

"Transponder?" Rose asked, looking towards John, who was grimacing as he held the phone away from his ear. He then had a look of realisation on his face and pointed to himself, mouthing 'that was me'.

Rose giggled. "That was John; I think he must have activated it to find our stranded ambulance. We are all fine Dad, you have a beautiful Granddaughter."

"Okay Sweetheart, I'll recall the ambulance."

"Thanks anyway Dad, it was a nice thought, although you might want to pick up Mum on the way back. I'll hand you over to John now, so that I can have a chat with Mum, see you later."

John and Rose had similar conversations with the other parent until it was time to hang up. Pete said he would take a Torchwood 4x4 to rescue Jackie from her stranded car, and swing by to collect EJ from school, promising to come to the hospital as soon as he had them.

"Right, let's get the stretcher back to the paramedics, and then we can get going to the hospital." John wheeled the stretcher out of the Medi-Bay, through the Console Room, and out of the door.

Ross and Georgina were sat in the back of the ambulance, waiting for the return of their equipment. When they saw the stretcher starting to emerge from the enigmatic blue box, they jumped down into the snow, and trudged across the intervening space to meet John coming out.

"Any news?" Gina asked, knowing immediately from the daft grin on his face.

"Thanks to you and Ross, our daughter is fit and well. Thank you so much." John grabbed them both into a group hug.

"You're welcome," Ross said, "but can I ask you how all of you and that stretcher fitted inside that small box, I mean, what's all that about?"

"Oh let me show you," John said grabbing them by their arms and pulling them into the TARDIS. "Come and see my daughter, she's beautiful."

"WHOA!" Ross said as he froze in the doorway. He leaned backwards and looked out into the snowy street, turning his head left and right, before looking back into the vaulted cathedral of the TARDIS Console Room.

He started to chuckle as he walked up the ramp. "This is some of that Torchwood shit, isn't it?"

"Not exactly," John said with a smile. "I work for Torchwood, but this is all my own shit."

**Rose's diary.**

**Entry Date: Christmas 2018.**

'Another Christmas day lunch at the Mansion with Mum and Dad, only this year we had another little new addition. Also Rex joined us as Jacks plus one, and seems to becoming a member of the extended Tyler family.'

'Dad dropped a bombshell after lunch by announcing that he was going into semi retirement, and cutting down the number of hours he would be spending at Torchwood. I am so glad he's decided to start taking it easy, he will get chance to enjoy spending time with Tony and the Grandkids.'

'Before it got dark outside, we went and built a snowman on the back lawn, and had a snowball fight with Jack, Rex, Mum and Tony on one team, and John, Eyulf, Dad and me on the other. I shared a look with John, and he remembered when we had a snowball fight on Woman Wept, in the old universe when he was all ears and daft grin. Happy days, both then, and now.'

**Doctor's diary.**

**Entry Date: New Year's Eve 2018.**

'Wow, here we are, one year on, and what a year it's been. Who'd have thought that when I started writing this diary, we'd have another addition to our family?'

'And here we all are in the TARDIS, just coming up on Sydney, Australia for the fireworks on the Harbour Bridge. Rex is still a bit culture shocked by the TARDIS, but I think with Jacks help he's starting to get a grip. Pete, Jackie, and Tony are loving it, and Jackie is really pleased that she'll be getting back in time to throw her annual New Years party. I tried telling her it couldn't be anything but annual, and she gave me that look that made me nervous, and my cheek twinge.'

'This diary has been a real eye opener on being human (or part human). When I was a full Time Lord, I never bothered to look back, and not out of shame like Davros thought, it was because there is so much out there in front of me. And with the ability to regenerate, I never reflected on what had gone before.'

'Now though, I can see what awaits me, and these clever, brilliant humans have found their own way of regenerating. They keep diaries, and tell stories about their lives to their children, and the children tell them to their children, and so on (and boy, have we got some stories to tell).'

'And with each telling of their stories, the people are remembered and their memory honoured, until they become…. Well, the stuff of legends I suppose.'

**The End**


End file.
